Mother in Heaven
by JenSoma
Summary: What happens when Tamaki stays at Haruhi's for the weekend after finding something out about Haruhi? And why is Haruhi crying? And does Haruhi looked bigger to you? A Party, the hospital. A secret room. Pain? Two smileing children. My 1st fic!
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

It has been a long day at Ouran High School. Haruhi had finished her exam early as was heading for the 3rd floor music room. When she opened the door she was surprise to see Kyoya sitting at his laptop working.

"Aw Haruhi I see you finished your exams. We're the only ones here so far." Kyoya said when he saw her.

" I know, I got done early because I wanted to talk to you before the everyone arrived." Haruhi replied.

"How did you know I would be here?" He asked. "I Tamaki complaining on how you only had two exams today and he had three." She answered.

"Aw yes, that was quit a seen yesterday, I'm sorry you said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes, um I was wondering if it was ok for me to skip tomorrow's actives. There is somewhere I need to go and well… " Haruhi looked at her feet. She didn't know how to finish asking him. She know if she asked Tamaki he would end up want to know where she was going and the twins would find out then the costumers. And that was the last thing she wanted.

"I think it would be ok" he started saying " You have been working hard and your almost debt is repaid. Go and have a good time. As for now your costume is in the back. You should get ready before Hikaru and Kaoru tries to dress you again."

"Thanks Kyoya" she said as she went into the back room to change.

Later that day after everyone had left but Kyoya, Tamaki, and Haruhi

"Haruhi, Haruhi, were are you" Tamaki yelled into the back room. "If you don't answer I just might have to come back there and get you myself."

There still was no answer from Haruhi. Tamaki was starting to worry that something had happened to her. He went and got Kyoya. 'This if she is still changing she wont call me a pervert if Kyoya is with me' He thought as the walk into the back room.

They opened the door to see that Haruhi had fallen asleep at the small desk. Tamaki walked over to wake her up and Kyoya went back to his get his things together to leave. "Haruhi, Huarhi, It's time to go home. Come on get up" He put his hand on her shoulder and shock her a bit. "Haruhi get up" He said again but she still didn't move. "Is she that tired? She only had one exam to day and we didn't do to much today when we opened the Host Club." Tamaki pushed some small strains of hair over of her face and smiled as Kyoya came back into the room.

"Our daughter looks so peaceful when she is sleeping doesn't she, mom" Tamaki said looking over at Kyoya. "She does, dad" He started to answer. "We should take her home if we can't get her up. I'll call for my driver to pull around and you start getting her thing together." Tamaki nodded and picked Harhui up and laid her on the couch. He went over and got her beg and started to put her books away. As he picked up the last book a paper fell out. Tamaki picked it up and saw that it was her mother's prayer card. He read a little of it. Born 8-23-69 Died 4-7-96. "Hold on. . . The 7th is tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

"Tamaki the car is . . . What is it?" Kyoya asked as he came back into the room. "Kyoya, did you know about this?" Tamaki asked as he handed him the prayer card. "So that is why she didn't want to come to the club actives tomorrow." Kyoya said as he read the card. 'Anyway we'll deal with this later. Right now I think we should get Haruhi home, it's getting late." Tamaki nodded and gently picked Haruhi up into his arms.

As they got into the car it stated to rain. Tamaki sat on the right side of the car with his sleeping 'daughter' next to him, and Kyoya sat across from them. When they pulled up to Haruhi's apartment Kyoya stepped out and opened an umbrella as Tamaki came out behind him caring Haruhi. They walked to the door and knocked to see if her father was there. After a few moments Kyoya went down to the landlord's to see if she had a key. It would be right for two young men to going though a young lady's bag without her knowing. As Kyoya went to get a key Tamaki stood there hold Harhui. He looked down at her and couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. He moved some stains of hair out of her eyes being careful not to drop her.

Kyoya knocked on the door and the landlord answered. "Good evening, Kyoya was it? How can I help you" She said with a smile. "I was hoping you might have a key to the Fujioka residents. You see Haruhi fell asleep and we don't want to go digging in her bag for the key without her permission." Kyoya explained. She nodded and get the key for him. She smiled as she handed it to him and asked "Are you staying with Haruhi in till her father returns from his business trip." Kyoya looked puzzled. "You didn't know? Her father got a new job about a month ago and left on business the other day. He's not do back for the rest of the month." She said. Kyoya thanked her and went back to Tamaki and Haruhi.

"There you are. I was starting to worry that she didn't have a key and we would be suck over in this rain all night" Tamaki said as Kyoya unlocked the door saying nothing of his consultation with the landlord. They walk in and Tamaki lad Haruhi down on the coach. "Tamaki, I have to be getting home. Stay with her in till she wakes up. It looks like a thunder storm is heading our way." Kyoya said when he walked to the door and opened it. "Don't do anything stupid." and with that he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

As the door shut Haruhi slowly opened her eyes to find herself in her living room with Tamaki sitting opposite her reading his newest manga. He looked up and his purple eyes met her brown ones. "She awakes" Tamaki said as he put his manga away. "What happened last thing I remember was that I want back to study a little after I got changed?" Haruhi asked as she sat up and stretched. "You fell asleep. Kyoya and I tried to wake you but you where out like a light. So we brought you here." Tamaki told her as he walked over and sat next to her. "Oh . . .where is Kyoya-sempi?" "He had to go home and asked me to stay until you woke up or your father came home."

Tamaki reached into his pocket and pulled out her mother's pray card. "Haruhi, this fell out of your book as I was putting your them into your bag. I'm sorry" he said as he handed it to her. Haruhi said nothing she only took the card and held it to her heart. After a several minutes of odd silence Tamaki took Haruhi's face into his hands. Looking straight into her eyes he said "You know I'll always be here if you need me. All you need to do is ask." Haruhi looked at him and then flung into his embrace. She started to cry but didn't know why. Tamaki held her ridding her back trying anything to comfort her.

She calmed down and look up at Tamaki. When her eyes met his she realized why she was crying and start again burring her face into his chest. "Sempi" she said into his chest. Tamaki lifted her chin and ask" What is Haruhi." "Please, please don't leave. I've been so lonely with my father gone and the anniversary of my mother's death tomorrow. Please don't leave me." She stared at Tamaki as two rivers of tears ran down each check. "I wouldn't think of it. Haruhi, I'm your friend and I care about you a lot. I could never refuse doing anything you ask. Haruhi, I. . . I." Tamaki was cut off by the sound of thunder and tighten his hold on Haruhi. As the storm passed Tamaki saw that Haruhi had falling asleep. He look at her and leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. He then leid his head back and fall asleep holding his love in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

The next morning Haruhi woke up to find herself in Tamaki's arms. She looked over at the clock to see that it read 7:15. She got up careful not to wake Tamaki and headed to the kitchen. "I'll make him a good breakfast as a thank you." She sighed and looked at herself. "I guess I won't be going to school today" she said as she saw he was still in her only school uniform. She sighed again and started cooking.

Tamaki slowly opened his eyes and remember where he was. He sat up and saw a sad Haruhi cooking in the kitchen. He stood up and walked over to her. He hug her from behind and asked "Do you need any help?" She looked at him with a small smile showing her appreciation for asking but simplify answered "No I just finished but, thank you" Haruhi then placed to plates of rice and curry and the table. They sat and ate in silence. When they finished it almost 8:00. Haruhi took the plates over to the sink and looked at Tamaki still at the table. "You should start heading to school or you'll be late." she turned on the water and started to wash the dishes. Tamaki stood and started to help her. He picked up a glass and started to dry it. She looked up at him and without looking at her he asked "I would like to go with you do visit your mother." He turn and put his hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't have to go though this alone." Haruhi looked away and started to cry. She didn't want to go alone but she felt uneasy about Tamaki coming with her. Tamaki embraced her. She nodded and went to get ready leave Tamaki in the kitchen to finish the dishes.

****

In the 3rd floor Music room at lunch time

"Kyoya Kyoya! Haruhi didn't come to school today" Kaoru started. "and we can't find Tamaki anywhere." Hikaru finished. "I know I'll explain it later when Mori and Hunny are present." Kyoya answered and continued typing away at his laptop. The twins looked at each other knowing something was up but left it for the time being.

****

On the way home for her mother's grave.

(I never really been to a grave where I did anything so I wasn't sure what to part so I'm sorry for skipping that part)

Haruhi walked with her head down as Tamaki walked beside her. "um….Sempi?" Tamaki looked at her as she spoke. Without looking up Haruhi continued. "I wanted to. . .to um thank you for coming with me. I really means a lot to me." She looked up at him with a smile. Tamaki could only blush and smile back. "Anytime. I'll always be more than happy to help." He put his arm around her shoulders and the continued walking. Haruhi's face turned several shades of red as she laid her head on Tamaki's side as they walked.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

At Haruhi's

Tamaki walked into the apartment with his arm still around Haruhi. He let her go as he herd his cell phone going off. "Hello" he answered. "Oh Hana, I'm sorry. I should have called to tell you I wasn't coming home." "Yes, I'm fine. I'm at a friends house right now." "I'm not sure when I'll be back." "Yes…yes…No!" "I'll call later when I'm coming home."

He them hang up his phone and went to joined Haruhi and the couch. "Sorry about that. One of my father's maids is looking over me and she was worried." "It's ok. I don't mind." Haruhi said as she laid her head on his chest. Tamaki put his arms around her and said. "Haruhi I want to tell you something" Haruhi sat up and looked at him. "What is it Sempi?" "Well um... you see Haruhi I…I love you." He said it fast hoping that she didn't hear him. But she did. He looked away from her and she said nothing. After several moments Haruhi stood up and then stood in front of Tamaki. "Haruhi I'm sor.." He was unable to finish because he found that Haruhi was kissing him. He kissed her back deepening the kiss. When they need air they stop and looked at each other. Haruhi was the first to speak. "I love you, Tamaki. I always have." He pulled her onto his lap and into another deep kiss. He lick her bottom lip and slid his tongue into her mouth.

Back in the 3rd floor Music room

"Kyo-chan, where is Haru-chan and Tama-cham?" Hunny asked as he came in on Mori's shoulders. Mori set him down next to Hikaru on the couch across from Kyoya and Kaoru. Kyoya stood and became to tell them why Haruhi and Tamaki where not on school that day. "Do anyone know what today is for Haruhi?" he asked. "Friday the 7th" answered Hunny. "Yes, but for Haruhi it's not just the a normal Friday. Today is the anniversary of her mother's death. She didn't tell any of us cause she doesn't want us to worry about it. Her father is out of town for awhile so Tamaki is looking after her. So don't call her and make things harder for her. Alright?" They all agreed and left for the day. Without Haruhi and Tamaki the Host Club would lose prophets so there was no reason to open the club today.

Back at Haruhi's

Tamaki looked over to the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost 3:30. "It looks like school is just about done." Tamaki said as he pulled out his cell phone and started hitting the keys. "Haruhi, I think you should turn your phone off before Kaoru and Hikaru start calling every 5 minutes." He said with a smile and Haruhi understood what he was getting at. She didn't want them to mess up the great day they were having together. She went into her room to get her phone but it was to late.

The very second she picked it up it started to ring. "Hello" she answered regretting when she did. "Hi Haruhi, how are you feeling?" Hikaru asked "I'm fine thanks. What about you two?" She asked knowing Kaoru was on the line as well. "We're good." "Did I miss again at school?" "No, not really. Just some work that's why we called." Hikaru started "I made a copy of today's notes and Hikaru copied down the homework for you." Kaoru finished. "Really? Thank you but you didn't have to go though all that trouble just for me. I would have got it on Monday." She said. "It's no problem at all" they answered in unison. "We wanted to know when you would be home tomorrow so we can drop it off." "How about 3'o clock." "That's fine see you than." they said and hung up. Haruhi couldn't help but wonder what they were up to. She put her phone down and went back into the living room with Tamaki.

"Haruhi what took you so long" Tamaki asked. "Sorry Sempi, I was to late and they called" Haruhi answered. "Oh. Well anyway I have an idea. Because you made breakfast and lunch why don't I make diner? That is if it's ok with you and if you would accompany me to the store?" Haruhi looked at him with the most odd look she could give. "You cook?" Tamaki simply nodded. "Alright, I guess it would be fine as long as you don't burn my house to the ground." "But Haruhi then you would have no where to go and you can come and live with me." Tamaki answered in a joking way. "Very funny" Haruhi was getting annoyed that he would even joke about something like that. "If we're going we should go now." They got their coats on and started the walk to the store. Holding hands as they walked.

At the store

"Haruhi is that you?" said a older woman who met them as they walked inside. "Oh good evening Hughes Sensei . It's been a wile how are you?" Haruhi said greeting the women. "Oh just fine. I see you cut your hair. It looks nice short, it suits you." "Thank you. Oh Sempi. This is Hughes Sensei. She was my homeroom teacher in middle school. Sensei this is my friend Suoh Tamaki from school." "Good evening maim" Tamaki said with a small bow. Tamaki could see that they wanted to talk for a bit so he told Haruhi he'd start getting some thing wile they cot up.

Tamaki walked around the store and found everything him needed. He was going to make one of his mother dishes, La Tanlet. (not a real food) She show it to him when he was very little and he still remembered how good it was when she would him taste it. He started back to where Haruhi was. She was still talking so he checked out before going over to her.

"Oh are you done?" Haruhi asked as she saw Tamaki walk over to her with two bags. "Yes, we can go anytime your ready." They said their good-bye and headed for home. Haruhi took one of the bags and held Tamaki's now empty hand. Tamaki leaned down and kissed her on the check. They both turned red.

When they got back Tamaki went into the kitchen started cooking. Haruhi sat in the living room and started to read or at lest tried to. She found herself every few minutes looking up and watched Tamaki. She felt happy that he was there with her. She got up and walk over next to him. "Can I help?" Tamaki looked at her. "No, it's almost done. It only has about a minute or two."

After they ate Haruhi put on a small pink apron and started the dishes. Tamaki stood behind her and put arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. "You know you looks cute in the apron. Pink really is your color." He whispered into her ear. Haruhi turn around to face him and was about to say something but it was muffled in Tamaki's lips. She put her arms around his neck and ran her fingers in his hair. When they broke for air Haruhi took him by the hand and lead him into the living room and onto the couch. As some as they sat down they were kissing again. Tamaki started to kiss her neck and hear the low moans she let out he stop. Haruhi know what he was thinking. "Its ok." She said with a kiss. Hand reached over and started to unbutton his shirt. When it was off he laid her back onto the couch and did the same.

He kissed her as he slid off her shirt and shorts. He was now on top of her in only his boxers. Haruhi ran her hands down his well toned chest. He kissed her lips again but didn't stay there long. He trailed his kisses down her chin and to her neck. He reached around her and undid her bra. Feeling it snap Haruhi tensed a bit but then relaxed. He teased her licking and sucking her right breast and pinching her left nipple with his hand. Haruhi was losing her mind. She had never felt like this before and she didn't want it to stop. Her moans grow louder as he switched with hand and mouth. Tamaki started to kiss down her belly and stop just above her panties and looked up at her. With a smile she nodded and he slid them off. He continued his kisses down and she moaned as he kissed her opening. He slid in his tongue and lick her insides. She started panting as she felt the beginning of her first orgasm. She move her legs so he would have more room. "Tam… Tamaki" she yelled as he replaced his tongue with his finger. He came back up and start to kiss her as he put and second finger in and then a third. She soon came, sceaming his name. He removed his fingers and lick them.

Haruhi sat up and started kissing him franticly. She pushed herself on top of him. She could feel his length on her leg. She broke their kiss and move down to his erection. She stoked it as she lick the tip. Tamaki let out a few moans as Haruhi took it into her warm mouth. It didn't take long for him to reach his peck. "Oh…Har…Haruhi I..I'm goin" He couldn't finish before he climaxed into her mouth. Haruhi lick him clean and laid on back. Tamaki move on top of her and stop himself at her entrance. "Are you sure. I don't want to hurt you." Tamaki asked looking down at her. She nodded but before he could move they hear the sound of someone unlocking the front door.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the cliffhanger and all the grammer and misspelling. I also had a friend help me make it longer. I hope it's better.

Well this story seems to be turn into something different from when I started.

I'll try to have to next one up by the weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

In the back seat of Kyoya's car.

"mmmm… Maybe I should call and check up on Tamaki and Haruhi?" Kyoya said to himself as he pulled up to his home. He stepped out and called Tamaki's cell phone. "You have reached Tamaki. Leave a message." Kyoya hung up the phone. "Oh well I'll try again later." Kyoya walked inside and started his homework and made plans for the up coming week.

At Haruhi's Home

"The door!" Tamaki said as he panicked on top of Haruhi. If it was her father then he surely would be killed on sight. "Quickly get all the clothes and get into my room." Haruhi said as she tried to get up and get her clothes. "Right" he answered as he started grabbing things. They ran into her room. As they shut Haruhi's bedroom door they herd the front one open. "Haruhi. . . Are you here.? This package came for you. I thinks it's from you father." They both left out a sigh of relief when they realized who it was. Haruhi open the door a little to pop her head out. "Thank you. I'm just getting out of a shower so could you set it in the living room for me?" Tamaki was surprised that Haruhi could come up with something that good in that amount of time. "Ok, call me if you need anything dear." The landlord put the box down and left.

"That was close." Tamaki said as he heard the door shut. "Yea. . . So, where were we." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him. Tamaki kissed her back as he picked her up and carried her over to her bed. He broke their kiss as he laid her down. He looked around. This was the first time he had been in her room. It was smaller then the living room and much to her dislike it had pink wallpaper with bunnies. He look down at her as she waited for him. "What?" she asked. "Nothing, your just so beautiful, and I…I just love you so much." They both blushed. " I love you too, Sempi. And I wouldn't want anyone to be here with me but you." Haruhi said giving him another kiss. "Should we finish what we started" she whispered into his ear. He laid her down and put himself at her opening. "If it hurts to much, tell me and I'll pull out, ok." Tamaki said. She nodded and he quickly entered her. Haruhi screamed in pain and Tamaki didn't move. He waited for her to get use to him. He bent down and kissed her tears away. "Do you want me to pull out?" He asked not wanting to hurt her any more. "No" she quickly said. "Go ahead. You can move now." He pulled out most of the way before entering her again. With each trust Haruhi screams of pain became moans of pleasure. By this time Tamaki was panting and losing himself in her. He felt her tighten around him and with a few more trust she came. "Tam..Tamaki.." she yelled. Hearing the sound of the pleasure he gave her sent him other the edge, her name rolling from his lips.

He laid next to her and put his arms around her. "I'm sorry for hurting you, love." He said and he placed a kiss on her temple. "You could never hurt me." Haruhi said as she laid in his arms. "Tamaki. I love you." And with that she put her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep. "I love you too, Haruhi" he whispered into her ear than fell asleep himself.

At the Hitachiin's Home

"Hikaru, you think Haruhi is alright? She always pushes herself to be so strong in fount of us, and I'm" Kaoru started to ask his brother. "I know I worry about her too. We didn't really see much of our parents when we were younger and we were ok with that cause we had each other. We could talk, act, do anything and the other would know what's wrong. But Haruhi, she really didn't have anyone." Hikaru sat across form his brother at the dining room table. Haruhi was one of the few people they let into their lives. She had done so much for them and the other host club members. They hated the fact that she could be in pain.

"Maybe we should do something for her when we take her, her homework tomorrow." Kaoru said. "Like what." Hikaru looked straight at his brother. "I don't know" was all he said. They sat there eating diner and went to bed without saying anything more about Haruhi.

The next day

Haruhi awoke to find herself alone in bed. "Was it just a dream? No, I couldn't have been. Or was it?" Haruhi woke with a headache and confused about last night. She got up and dressed herself for the day. But when she started to walk out of her room she became dizzy and fell to the floor. "Haruhi? Are you alright." Tamaki yelled when he herd the loud bang in the hallway. "I'm. . . I'm fine. But where are you?"Hearing Tamaki's vioce remindered her of what happened as she started to get up off the floor. "I'm in the living room. Do you need help?" he said as he turned around to fine Haruhi struggling to get up. "No I got it." She answered and walked over and sat next to him. She then saw the box that the landlord had set in there last night and moved to it. "What do you think your dad sent you?" Tamaki asked. "I don't know. But there's one way to find out." She took a pair of scissors and opened the box with a "OH MAY GOD!!!!"

**At the Hitachiin's Home**

"Come on, Hikaru! It's already 2:45 and it take at least 20 minutes to get to Haruhi's." Kaoru called up to his brother from the front door. "I'm coming" Hikaru snapped back. They walked to the car and got in. They didn't say anything the whole ride, but they were thinking the same thing. 'Is Haruhi alright? What cane we do for her?' They pulled up to her apartment and got out. They knocked on the door.

Inside Haruhi's apartment a few monuments before

Haruhi pulled a short blue dress out of the box. It was a stapless dress with a white belt. It started at the top as a drak navy blue but got lighter int a sky or baby blue at the botton. Her eyes widened at it beauty. She laid it on the couch next to Tamaki, who was equally amazed at the dress, and read the letter in the box out loud.

"Dear Haruhi,

Please forgive me for leaving you for so long. I hope you are doing

well on your own. And I hope you like the dress. I saw it in the widow

and at that price I hard to buy it for you. With all those handsome guys

in the I'm sure one of them will invite you to a party and I whant you to

look your best. Anyway dear, I'm sorry to say this but due to something I

have to extend my trip. Please forgive me. I'll be home as some as I can.

Take care, Love,

Daddy

Haruhi didn't say anything. She put the paper down and looked at her new dress. "Why don't you try it on I'm sure you'll look radiant." Tamaki said as he stood up. "I will when Hikaru and Kaoru leave. It's about 3 and they'll be here soon." She put the dress back into the box and took it into her room. Her headache had gotten worst and now she was feeling sick to her stomach. She shut the door behind her and set the box on her bed. She then laid down for a bit. She then hard a knock on her door. "Yes" she called. The door slowly opened "Hey, you alright." Tamaki said as he walked over and sat next to her and put his hand on for forehead. "You don't look well and you seem to have a bit of a fever." "I'm fine, just a bit tired. That's all." she said looking up at him. He gave her a small smile. They heard a knock at the door. "Well I come rest later. I'll go let them in." She said then went to the door to let them in.

Sorry for the cliff and for any/all misspelling and grammer mistakes. By now you might have seem that I suck at it.

I well try to get the next one up later in the week. I also hope you are enjoying it.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

"Hey guys, how are you doing today" Haruhi answered the door with a smile on her face trying to hide the ill feeling she had. "Ah Haruhi, we're good how about you" they answered in unison. "I'm alright" she lied "please come in." Hikaru entered the followed by Kaoru. They walked into the living room and was greeted by Tamaki." Milord, what's up?" Hikaru asked. "A father's work is never done." Tamaki said not really answering his question. "Oh Haruhi, here is your work" Kaoru said handing her 2 or 3 books. "and this from Hunny. He said that cake help you get over a cold, or something like that" Hikaru said showing her the small cake box then setting it on the table. Haruhi thanked them and they all ate Hunny's pink, strawberry cake. "Leave it to Hunny to find a person's favorite kind of cake." Tamaki said seeing how much Haruhi was enjoying her cake.

"So Haruhi are you feeling better today. You must have been really sick to miss school. Kyoya said something about it but we didn't understand what he was saying. He was using all these doctor type terms that made no senses." Hikaru said as his bit into his cake. "oh yes, Tamaki has been taking care of me for the last two days." Haruhi said. "You know Haruhi" Hikaru started to say as he moved closer to her left side. "if your still not feeling well" Kaoru added moving to her right. "We can always play doctor and nurse you back to health." They both said into her ear. "That's ok" Haruhi said "No, its not ok! They shouldn't be saying such horrible things to you." Tamaki said taking on his father role. "You should make them leave and not talk to them anyone, these are daddy's orders."

Kaoru saw that it was about 4:30 and to Haruhi's surprised agreed with Tamaki. "We should be on our way." "You should? I mean of course you should for being so rode to my daughter." Tamaki said. "Aww you guys don't need to go cause of what Tamaki said. You guys and stay." Haruhi said even though she did want them to leave. Her headache was worst then ever and she didn't know how much longer she and go eating the cake before she threw it back up. " No, it's not that. Our parents are expecting us for dinner and we don't want to be late." Hikaru explained. "Ok then I'll see you guys on Monday" Haruhi said and the twins said their good-byes and was on their way.

In the car on the way home.

"Kaoru, you don't think anything happened between Haruhi and the lord. She called him Tamaki instead of sempi the whole time." Hikaru asked looking down at his brother who had his head in Hikaru's lap. "I'm not sure. They seemed to act the same. Haruhi did look pale, but that may just be from all the stress she's been though in the last few days, with exams and you mother and all that. I just hope Tamaki is helping her more then making things worst." Kaoru answered without looking up at his brother. "Me too, me too. Should we call Kyoya and report to him like he said we should?" Hikaru said. "No, if he really wants to know he can call us or go over and see them himself."

Back at Haruhi

Haruhi started to clean up when Tamaki stopped her. "Go lay down for awhile, I can take care of this. Take some mediation and I'll during you some tea when I'm done here, ok?" Tamaki said and gave her a kiss. "Alright, but only if you'll call me if you need help, ok?" Haruhi know he wouldn't call her but he agreed anyway.

Haruhi walked into her room and went to her bed. She took the dress, from her father, out of the box and hang it up. When she got out her blue pjs and changed. They were old but they still fit very well. Her father had given them to her two years ago for her birthday. She sat on her bed but before she could lay her head down she got this bed feeling in the pit of her stomach and ran to the bathroom.

Tamaki had just finished drying the last dishes and put into the cabinet when he herd the water boiling. He made the tea and made his way to Haruhi's room. He knocked on the door "Haruhi, may I come in?" She didn't answer. Tamaki figured that she had fallen asleep. He opened the door and walked in. He saw that she wasn't there. "Ha…Haruhi?" " I'm right here. No need to worry." He hard from the behind him and turned to see her standing in the doorway.

They sat on her bed and drank their tea in silence until Haruhi spoke. "Thank you for everything, Tamaki." "No need to thank me. Now get some sleep, ok" Tamaki said as he took her cup. "Are you going to stay the night?" Haruhi asked. "Not if you don't want me to, but I'd like to so I can keep an eye on you while your sick." Tamaki said putting his hand on the side of her face. Their eyes locked and he kissed her. "You can stay, but I don't want you to get sick too so sleep in a different room, ok." she put her hand on his. "ok" They said their good nights and when to sleep.

A few weeks later. The school bell rang and summer vacation had started.

"Kyoya, does Haruhi hate me?" Tamaki asked his friend as they waited for the rest of the Host Club to join them in them in the 3rd floor Music room. "Relationship problem huh? What did you do her to make you think she hates you?" Kyoya said without looking away from his laptop. "I don't think I did anything, but she has been avoiding me all week. I don't get it." Tamaki at this point found himself curled in the corner. "Have you tried talking to her?" Kyoya looked out at him. "Kind of, but she always tells me she has to go and that we can talk later and that ever happens." Tamaki looked up at Kyoya with puppy dog eyes. "Could you talk to her and see what's wrong?" "No" Kyoya snapped and want back to his laptop.

On her way to the Host Club

"What am I going to do? I cant tell him or anyone for that matter. And if my father finds out he'll kill me." Haruhi didn't realize that she was talking to herself out load until she found a like blonde boy hugging her waist tight. She looked down at him and he looked up with teary eye. "Haru-can what's wrong?" She smiled and said "Nothing, I was just thinking to myself. No need to cry." She bent down and wiped away his tears. "Ok" Hunny said and went into the music room. Haruhi stood up and was about to follow him when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Mori staring at her. She looked down and used all her power not to cry. She know that Mori wouldn't believe her as easly as Hunny did. Mori lifted her chin and made her look at him. She couldn't hold back any longer and tears ran down her face. Mori's eyes widen. He didn't think she would cry. Now he knew something was up. He took her into his arm and carried her into an empty room across the hall.

He set her down and she clamed down. "Haruhi?" Mori never said much but she always know what he meant. "Mori-sempi. I'm….I'm sacred. I don't know what to do." "What's wrong?" Mori sat next to her. "I….I can't tell you." she answered. "If you don't tell me. I can't help. Haruhi, let me help you." She locked eyes with Mori. "I'm" she looked away. "I'm going to have Tamaki's child."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Mori sat there in shock. He knew that Haruhi and Tamaki were dating, but it's only been a month. And they already went all the way. "Does Tamaki know?" He asked. "No. its not official yet. I didn't get it tested yet, but I'm two weeks late and I can't think of what else it could be." Mori didn't know what to say. He didn't know everything about women things like that and he wasn't about to act like he did. "If I am I don't want to give it up." Haruhi continued. "It means I'll have to leave the Host Club, and maybe even Ouran altogether. People will look down on me cause I'm only a first year in high school and have a kid. But I'm not does that meant I have some kind of sickness that could be fatal! Mori-sempi, what should I do?" She looked at him, tears running down her face. "You should get tested first. Then worry about the other stuff. Tamaki doesn't need to know anything until your sure." Haruhi nodded and agreed. "You should talk to Kyoya, he can get you a good doctor." Mori suggested. "No, I'll see my own doctor. If he found out he'll hold it over my head forever. You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone. Not Hunny, not Kyoya, and definitely not the twins or my father." She held up her pinky. Mori nodded and leached his pinky with her's. "I promise."

After a few minutes of waiting for Haruhi to fix herself up, so it didn't look like she was crying. Mori said "If you want I'll go with you so you don't have to do it by yourself." Haruhi taught for a monument. "I'd like that. Thank you. Thank you so very much. Mori-sempi." And with that they went over to the music room.

"Haruhi there you are. If Mori wasn't late to I would have had to add this to your debt." Kyoya said as they walked into the room. "Sorry Kyoya-sempi I was" "It's my fault. She was helping me." Mori cut her off. Everyone but Hunny was surprised but felt it be and went back to what they were doing. Haruhi went into the back to change into she kind of cosplay from one of Tamaki's favorite anime. "I think he said I was going to be some kid singer named Shuiichi and he was going to be a writer. The roles are all wrong. Kyoya should play the writer and Hunny is a better singer then me. Oh well, lets try to get this over with." ()

Mori walked over and sat next to Hunny. "So did you find out what was wrong?" Hunny asked as he sat down. "Ah" Mori replied. "I know she probably made you promise not to tell anyone, but tell me this." Hunny looked straight into Mori's eyes. "Is it something we should worry about?" Mori didn't say anything right away. He didn't know how to word it. "No, I can take care if it." and with they went back to eating cake, or at least Hunny ate cake.

Two hour later when almost everyone went home but Tamaki and Haruhi

"Haruhi, can I give you a left home?" Tamaki asked as her saw Haruhi coming out from the back. "No, I um... need to stop off at the store and then I need to take to my landlord, and then" "I get it, I get it." Tamaki cut her off. "So can I at lest talk you before you go, it important." Haruhi don't went to but she'd been avoiding him all week so it was at lest fair as long as she didn't say anything about the baby thing. "Sure" She sat down next to him. "Ok. Listen I'm sorry for whatever I did, or said, or didn't do,or didn't say, to make you mad at me, and I hope you will still be my girlfriend. I…I just hate this feeling. This feeling that I put you in some kind of pain." Tamaki lowered his head. Haruhi was surprised, she didn't know he was feeling this way. She pick his head up and looked into his eyes. "Didn't I tell you before you could never hurt me." Hearing that made Tamaki smile. "I'm just cot up with stuff. School work, my dad's still not back, and stuff like that. I love you and I want to be with you." Haruhi leaned over and hugged him. Tamaki felt better and hugged her back. "You know my offer is still open if you want it" He said not letting her go. "I would love it if you would give me a ride home." She smile a broke their hug only to look up at him and kiss him. They got their thing together and headed out.

In the car

Haruhi sat next to Tamaki in the back seat with his arm around her and her head on his chest. Tamaki looked down at her and kissed her on the forehead. "Oh Haruhi before I forget this is for you." Tamaki said handing her a paper. She read it out load. "You are cordially invited to Master Souh's Summer Ball." Haruhi looked at the Tamaki. "Your inviting me to one of your father's parties?" She asked oddly. "No, I'm inviting my girlfriend to come with me as my date to one of my father's parties. If I remember right didn't you just get a new party dress for something like this." Tamaki said with a small smirk. Haruhi was in awe. She smiled back and asked "When is it and when will you be picking me up?" With a bigger smile now Tamaki answered "It's a week from tomorrow and the party starts at 8:00 and being the host's son I would have to be there early so can I pick you up at 7:00 so I can show you off the guess as they arrive." "I guess you can." she said with a smile and laid her head back down.

At Haruhi

Haruhi unlocked her door and opened it. She waved down to Tamaki and watched him get back into his car and drive off before she went in. She put her bag down and went to her room to change out of her school clothes. She put her uniform in a hamper to be washed and open the door to her closet and saw her dress hanging up on the hanger. "Now that I think of it I never did try this on to see how it fits" Haruhi said to herself as she took it off the hanger and laid it on the bed. She unzipped it and slid it over her head. She zipped it back up. She looked at herself in the mirror. It fell just above her knees. It was a bit tight around her chest but she liked how it showed off her small breast. It made feel more girly and she know Tamaki would love it too.

Ring, ring, ring

Haruhi hear her cell phone going off in the living room and went to answer it. She looked at the screen and it read Mori. "Hello" "Haruhi, it's Takashi. I wanted to talk to you about earlier. Is this a bad time?" Mori asked. "No, it fine." Haruhi know why he called and know how uneasy he was with it. "I was thinking on going to the doctor's tomorrow so if you still want to go" "Tomorrow is fine what time?" Mori said "is 1:00 ok?" she replied. "Ah, I'll pick you up at 12:30" "Ok see you then." "See you then." They hung up. Haruhi sighed. "What have I got myself into?"

() Haruhi never saw Gravitation so she doesn't get where Tamaki is coming from.()

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was in a typing mood so I fiinish this one quit quickly.

Ok now it's up to you. You guys get to decide if Haruhi is going to have Tamaki's child. Starting to day and ending Wednesday there will be a vote. By sending me a private message telling Yes she should have Tamaki's kid or No, she shouldn't. I will only count the votes that a messaged to me. Any in the reviewed box or comment box will be counted in. On Thuesday I'll see what you guys said and try to update by Friday night.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

The next day Haruhi woke up to the sound of her cell phone going off. She looked at her clock and saw that it was only 7:00. She pick it up and answered it. "Hello." "Ah Haruhi good morning. How are you." The person on the other line said. "Oh hi dad, I'm fine a but sleepy but fine. What about you? Are you coming home soon?" she answered her father. "I'm good and yes, I'll be home on Monday. So tell me who are you with?" her father asked. "What do you mean?" "The landlord told my that you have had a friend a boy firend staying with you. I hope it's not one of those host friends of ours." Haruhi didn't know what to say. If she told him the truth he'll come home right now and kill her. "Haruhi who has been at our home" her father asked again. "Oh, well you see Kyoya and Tamaki come over one day and I forgot my key so Kyoya got a spare from the landlord. We had to made plans for something but then things changed and our event didn't happen." She know he wasn't going to believe such a odd story, but then this was her dad and the host club we were talking about. "What kind of event?" He said a bit angry. "Well I guess I and tell you now since we can't do it anymore." "Do what, Haruhi?" He was becoming inpatient. "We were going to give you a welcome home party at the host club, but you had to extend your trip and now school is out so we can't do it." Haruhi lied though her teeth. "Oh hunny, you didn't need to do any of that. Well I have to go. See you when I get back. Bye sweetheart." "Bye dad" She hung up and fell back onto her bed. Haruhi closed her eyays and went back to sleep after that. She awoke again at a little after 9:00. She got up and head to the bathroom to take a shower unaware of the person outside heading for her front door.

Mori was in at his family outside dojo. He was doing his daily training but stopped when he felt a tug at his side. "Nii-san, what's wrong? Your form is all off and you seem to be distracted." Mori looked down at his little sister and smiled. She was 9 and about 2 inches shouter then Hunny and made his eyes. Or should I say Hunny's grandmother's eyes and her great aunt's eyes. She made Mori's jet black hair and she has been the National Girl's Kendo and Judo Champion for the past 4 years. "Nothing is wrong, Hiyono, I'm just thinking." He told her. "What about" She asked. Unlike like Mori, it was hard to keep Hiyono quite for long. "Nothing you need to worry about, now why don't you show me what you've been working one. Your next meet is in two weeks." He said trying to change the subject. "Fine, if you don't want to talk about then. I just hope your not going to do anything stupid like your friends." She snapped at him. She hated it when he wouldn't talk to him about his problem like she did with him. "What's wrong with my friends?" Mori asked a bit confused. "I taught you like them." "I do like them, but they do, do stupid things all the time." she answered. Mori only smile and when back to his training.

At Haruhi's

Haruhi was sitting in her bathroom drying her hair and singing to some American song that played on the radio. "_There's something inside me that pulls onto the surface. Consuming, confusing." _() She sang as she walked out of her bathroom in a towel. She walked to her door not seeing the figure in the living room. "You know it's rude to walk around half dressed, Haruhi." the man said. Haruhi shrieked and tighten her gripe on her towel. She turned her head knowing you it was. "What the hell are you doing here, Kyoya?" She said ferrous. "I still had the key to your apartment so when you didn't answer the door I let myself in. I need to talk to you." Kyoya said in his evil shadow king voice. "You could have called first." Haruhi snapped at him. "I could have." he turned her around so she was facing him. He put his hands on her bear shoulders and put his face mere inches from hers. "But what fun is that." Haruhi couldn't believe it. This was Kyoya right? She slapped him across the face and slid into her room locking the door. "I was only kidding, Haruhi." Kyoya yelled from behind the door. "Go wait in the living room. I'll be out in a few minutes." She yelled back. She put on a pair of jeans and a band shirt from the States and went to see what her unwelcomed guess wanted.

"So what do you want Kyoya-sempi, I need to go somewhere at 12:00 and it's already 11:00." Haruhi said angrily as she walked into the living room. Kyoya sat up and looked at her. "I'm aware of what you are doing today, and what I would like to know is why didn't you come and ask me for help? My family owns hospitels all over the place." "I don't have the fantast idea what your talking about Kyoya-sempi." Haruhi said sitting next to him. He kept his stare at her. "I think you do. You are going to the doctors to see if you are caring Tamaki's child." Haruhi was in shock. "How did you" "I over herd you and Mori talking and my family runs the hospital that your doctor works at. You know that it's really easy to hack into a computer when you know all the passwords." Kyoya said as he looked away from Haruhi. "I won't tell anyone, but I want you to know that I'm here if you ever need help." Haruhi was surprised by this side of Kyoya. The only things that seemed important to him was money and trying to impress his father. "Thanks you but I'll be alright. Would you like some tea or something since you're here?" "No thanks I need to get on my way. Will you call me later and tell my how it went?" Kyoya said with a look of concern and worry that Haruhi had even seem before. "I will" Haruhi and then show him to the door.

Mori looked at his watch and saw that it was 12:15. "Hiyono, I'm going out, see you later." He said as he passed her on the way to the car. "When will you be back? Before 5:00 right?" She asked. "I don't know, why?" Mori said as he turned to look back at her. She sighed "You forgot didn't you?" "Maybe, what did I forget?" Mori replied trying to think what she was getting at. "You said you would spar with me this afternoon." She said. "I'm sorry, Hiyono, I did forget, but I'll tell you what. I'll spar with you after diner, ok" He smiled down at his sister. "ok" and with that Mori went to his car. He had a two-seater, blue viper. He started it up and was on his way.

At Haruhi's

Haruhi answered the door and let Mori in. "Hi, Mori. Thanks again for all this." Mori looked at her. "Ah" was all he said. Haruhi got her small bag and they went down stairs to his car. "Wow" Haruhi said when she saw the car. "You like it." Mori said with a smile. "Yes, it's very nice" she replied. Mori opened her door for her and she got in. Then Mori get in on his side and they were off.

Haruhi sat nursery next to Mori in the waiting room. Mori took her hand into his. "Don't worry so much. I'm right here." Haruhi looked at him and couldn't help but think of Tamaki. "Fujioka" a nurse call. "Dr. Eir will see you now." Haruhi stood still holding Mori's hand. When she looked back at him he said. "I'll be here when you get back." She smiled and let go of his hand and follow the nurse.

About an hour later Haruhi came out and stood next to Mori. "Well" he asked. "They said they'll call us in a few minutes and tell us. Mori could see the she that she was scared. He pulled her into and embrace to try and comforting her. She looked up at him. Mori was was like the older borther she never had. "Fujioka" the nurse called again. It was time.

At the Souh's

Tamaki was helping plan the party that would take place the following weekend when he herd his cell phone going off. "Hello" he answered. "Tamaki, it's Kyoya. Sing by my house and pick up the key to Haruhi's. She's not home right now but I think you should go over and wait for her there." "Why? Is something wrong?" Tamaki asked confused. "Just get over there." Kyoya said and hung up. "Well I guess I'm going out then." Tamaki put on his coat and called his drive to pull around and get him.

Outside the Hospital

Mori walked Haruhi back to the car. She walked with a small sad smile. She couldn't believe it. She was going to have a baby. Tamaki's baby. "Would you like to catch a bit to eat?" Mori suggested as he started the car. "No, thanks. I just want to get home and think things over." Mori nodded and they rode home in silence.

At her house

Haruhi waved goodbye to Mori and walked up the stairs to her apartment. She opened the door and walked in with her head down. "How am I going to tell this to Tamaki?" she said to herself thinking she was alone. "Tell me what?" she hard from the living room. She looked up to Tamaki waiting for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

() Crawling by Linkin Park()

Thanks to everyone who voted. And I am super sorry from the grammar and misspelling.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Haruhi didn't say anything as Tamaki stood and walked to her. She looked back down. Tamaki put his hands on her sides. "Haruhi, what's wrong?" He asked worried. She didn't answer. "Haruhi" he said a bit louder. Haruhi looked up at him tears rolling down her face. She flung into his embrace and cried into his chest. "Tam… I… ant" she said into his chest. "Haruhi I can't her a word your saying." He looked at her moving her hair out of her eyes. She looked at him and took at step back. "Tamaki I'm…I'm …" She whipped always some of her tears. " I'm pregnant." Tamaki was in shock. He took her into his embrace once again. "Oh Haruhi. Haruhi I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry I did this to you." He rubbed her back trying to clam her down. After several minutes Haruhi spoke. "It's ok." she looked up at Tamaki. "I get to have your baby. The baby of the one, the only one I love. Even if I have to leave the Host Club and Ouran and you leave me. It's ok. I well always have a part of you in our baby." Tamaki kissed her. "How could I ever leave you. Haruhi. I love you, and I all ways will." Tamaki moved his hand over her belly. "This is something we both did. So we both will find ways to fix it." She smiles at him and hugged him again.

At the airport the next day.

"Haruhi, do you know what gate your father is arriving at?" Tamaki asked as they walked into the airport. "I'm not sure. But we can ask them at the front desk over there." Haruhi started walking over to the desk but was stopped by a loud cry of joy. "Haruhi!" her father yelled as he ran over to her and hugged her. "Oh I missed you so much. I promise I'll never leave you again." "Good afternoon Ranka, how was your trip?" Tamaki greeted him. "Oh, hello Tamaki. What are you doing to be here?" He replied. "Oh dad I didn't say anything about him coming?" Haruhi said putting her arm around him. "No, you said your new boyfriend was coming, but this can't be him. Kyoya or Mori are around here somewhere, right?" Haruhi cut in "Dad!" He looked at her with a look that said he disapproved. "Come on" she continued. "Tamaki is taking us out to diner to celebrate your homecoming." "Here let me take your bags" Tamaki offered and then carried the 3 lager bags to his car.

In the car

Haruhi sat next to Tamaki who had his arms around her. Ranka couldn't believe she would pick him over the others, but seeing her smile in his arms made him happy. Even if he didn't like him, she sure did and that's all he ever wanted. Was for her to be happy. "Dad why are you so quit. Tell us about your trip." Haruhi said. "Oh I don't want to bore you with all the business stuff, but I'll tell you this. I think my boss took a liking to me and said that I'll be moving up some. That means more money for shopping" His said with a smile. "That's good news." Haruhi said. The car stopped and the driver got out and opened the door next to Tamaki. He got out and hold out his hand to help Haruhi out. Then did the same for Ranka. Haruhi walked into the restaurant with Tamaki. "Make sure not to say anything about you know what" Haruhi whispered to him so her father wouldn't hear. "I know. I think I want to live a little longer." Tamaki said jokingly back to her. Haruhi gave him a small smile. They went in and had a wonderful diner. Ranka talk to Tamaki and really got to know him. By the end of the night he seemed to like him a little more when his not acting like an idiot.

Back at the Haruhi's

Haruhi, Ranka, and Tamaki were enjoying some tea in the living room. "Oh Haruhi did you get the dress I sent you?" her father asked. "Oh yes, it is beautiful. Thank you so much." she answered with a hug. "Well lets see it on." He said. "Oh um… well… you see. I don't want to with Tamaki here. I want him to wait until the party for him to see it." "Party? What party?" He asked. "Oh my father is having a party on Saturday to celebrate the 30th year of his company. I being his son I am obligated to go, and I asked Haruhi if she would honor us by accompany me." Tamaki explained. "Oh that sounds fun." Ranka said. "Tamaki" Haruhi said and he looked at her. "It's getting late. I think you should be getting home." She said but really telling them that she was going to tell her dad about the baby. "Your right I'll see you tomorrow then." Tamaki said standing up. He bowed and said his good-byes to Ranka. Haruhi walked him to the door. When she know they were out of her father's sight she hugged him and kissed him good-bye. "You know I well stay and help you tell him. You don't" Haruhi put a finger over his lips. "No. I have to do this myself, but I think I'll wait until after the party. I'll call you tomorrow." She said then kissed him again. "Tomorrow."

Saturday

Haruhi looked at herself in the mirror when she herd a knock at her bedroom door. "Come in" she yelled. Her father opened the door and walked over to her his a small box. "Hey dad what do you think?" she asked making a 360 turn to let him see. "I think you look beautiful, but I think it was petty stupid what you did." He answered. "What do you mean, dad?" Haruhi asked. He couldn't know, could he? Did Tamaki tell him? "I mean about you being pregnant." Haruhi froze. What should I do? "Did Tamaki tell you, or was it Kyoya?" She asked. "No. You did." he said. "What? no I didn't" she replied. "Haruhi, I've known you from almost 17 years. I can tell when something different. Plus you've been eating more each day. Just like your mother did when she was having you." Haruhi looked at the floor not knowing what to say. "Haruhi, I will always love you, and I hope you know what your getting into. Just know I'm always here for you. No matter what happens." He went over to her and hugged her as she started to cry. "I can't say i'm no happy about this, but them i can't say i'm all that mad." He kissed her forehead. "Come on now." He said a minute or two later. "You have a date tonight and you can't go like this." He opened the small box and showed her a blue diamond necklace and matching earrings. "These were your mother's. I think she would have loved you to have them." He said then took the necklace out and putting on her. "Thank you dad, for everything." She said giving him a hug.

Ding dong.

"I'll get it. You finish up." Ranka said giving her another kiss and the forehead and leavening the room.

"Good evening, Ranka. Is Haruhi ready to go?" Tamaki said when Ranka answered the door. "No, not yet. Please come in. I would like to talk to you." He said showing Tamaki in. They both want into the living room and sat down. "What is it?" Tamaki asked. "Listen. I know that you guys are young but you seem to be happy together. Tamaki, I know that you're the father and that's why I'm giving this to you." He showed him a small ring box. "It was her mother's and I want you to know that if your ever ready to ask my daughter for her hand it will be here for you. On one conduction. You can ask her whenever you want but the wedding itself will be after she finishes high school and no more kids till after that." Tamaki couldn't believe what he was herding. "Thank you, Ranka. I think I'll wait to ask her, but I want you to know I'll do anything for her and the baby. And that I love her very much" "I know you do. That is why I'm doing this cause I can see that she love you to." Ranka put out his hand and they shock hands but it turned into a hug just as Haruhi came into the living room. She smiled "I see I can leave you two alone with you getting into a fight." Ranka hid the ring box in his pocket as Tamaki turned to look at her. "Aw Haruhi. Angels themselves must be jealous at your beauty." Tamaki said as he kissed her hand making Haruhi blush. "You look nice too, Tamaki." she replied when she saw him in a white suit with a blue rose in the side pocket. "Here this is for you" Tamaki pulled out another rose and pined it in her hair. "Oh how sweet. Thank you." "Ok, before you to are go on your way I would like to take one picture of you guys. It's not every day I get to see my little Haruhi all dolled up like this." Ranka said with a little laugh. "Ok, but only one." Haruhi told him. Tamaki stood next to her. "Ok I'm going to count 1 2 and take the picture on 3." He said. "1...2.…" Tamaki bent down and kissed Haruhi on the check and her eyes went wide. "3. Oh that looks cute. But I'll need to take anther one that looks nicer." Ranka said. They took the picture and they got ready to go. "Haruhi" her father called. He moved close to her so Tamaki wouldn't hear. "If your not coming home tonight remember you told Mrs. Kyomo you would baby-sit for her at 2." Haruhi couldn't believe he just told her that. She gave him a glare and went over to Tamaki "I'm ready." Tamaki took her, with one hand on her back and the other holding her hand, outside to his awaiting car and was on their way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen at the party?

I'll try to update by Monday


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

At the party

Haruhi and Tamaki stood by the door and greeted the guests and then went in and joined them. It was about 9:00 when Tamaki grab Haruhi and snuck away. They went into an empty room that looked to be an office. They went in and sat down. "Tamaki, what is this place?" Haruhi asked "It's my office or it is going to be my office. Father said he was going to name me as his partner-in-training or something like that." He said. "Oh that's great." Haruhi said with a smile. "I guess it is" He said looking away. "Tamaki what is it?" she asked putting a hand on his. "It's just that he can't name me without my grandmother's say-so and she still doesn't like me." "That's right I don't like you." I voice came from the doorway. They looked up and saw Tamaki's grandmother standing in the doorway.

"Oh grandmother, how are you? It's been so" "Save it Tamaki!" she snapped at him. She walked passed him and up to Haruhi. "Good evening" Haruhi said as she stood and bowed. "So this is the one. Such a simple and unimportant girl." Haruhi looked up at her but said nothing. "My dear." She continued. "I don't care about you, Tamaki or this mistake that you two have made. But I do not want this to get out. It would not be good for the Shou name." Haruhi simply nodded. "Grandmother, please leave her be." Tamaki moved and was now standing between her and Haruhi. "You can yell at me all you want but leave Haruhi alone." She had a small grin on her face. "Don't worry. She's not worth my time." She then turned and left the room.

Haruhi fell into the chair behind her and started to cry. Tamaki sat next to her and put her arm around her. "I've done nothing but cause you problems." she said. "Haruhi, forget what she says. I love you and that's all I need to know." Tamaki told her. Haruhi nodded and sat there in his arms. After sum time Haruhi pulled away and asked "Tamaki, why did you bring me here?" "Oh yeah right. Well I just wanted to be alone with you." He blushed and she smiled. "But I guess we should be getting back." She nodded and they stood and went back to the party.

In the ballroom

Haruhi and Tamaki sat at a long table in front of the room with his father, grandmother, and other business partners. Then Tamaki walked over to the band, his father had got for the party and talked to one of the guys. They started to play as he walked back to Haruhi. He bowed and held out his hand. "May I have this dance, Princess?" He asked. Haruhi's face turned four different shades of red as she took his hand and said yes. They went to the middle of the floor. Tamaki held her hand and put his other on her waist. They danced to the music like no one else was there. They looked into each other eyes and couldn't be any happier. The song ended and they clapped for the band. The lead singer then took the mic. "This next song is for a very special young lady from your one and only" The band started to play and Haruhi Looked up at Tamaki. "You didn't?" she asked Tamaki just smiled and started to dance again. Haruhi smiled back as they danced.

2 hours later

By this time all the guess had left and Tamaki and Haruhi were walking down a long hallway. "Do you want me to take you home now, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked when they came to the stairs hopeing she would say no, not wanting this to end. "No. It's still early yet. Why don't we just hang out for a while." she answered. "Ok." Tamaki lead her down anther hallway and then opened a door. They walked in and Haruhi saw that it was his bed room. It had a larger bed, a couch, and a few dressers. She walked over to a dresser and pick up a picture. It was of her and Tamaki a few weeks ago. She put it down and looked at the Host Club picture next to it then to the four rater larger pictures that were on the wall opposite her. One was of Kyoya, the next of Hunny and there was one of Mori. Then there was one of Kaoru and Hikaru that looked like someone had maken a marker to it. Tamaki had taken off his dress cost and vest. "So why don't I get a picture on your wall?" Haruhi asked in a joking manner. "Cause you never let me take a good picture of you alone. You were always in it with someone." Tamaki answered. "But I do have soon nice pictures of tonight so I'll probably put one of them up." he said with a smile.

Haruhi waked over and sat on the bed. Tamaki followed her and sat beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her. She kissed him back and opened her mouth a little to let him enter. He slowly laid her back. She put her arms around him and pulled him on top of her. Tamaki had one knee on each side of her and was tailing kisses from her lips down he chin to her neck line. He reached around and unzipped the back of her dress as he pulled her up. He broke their kiss and pulled off her dress and placed it to the side. Haruhi then started to unbutton his shirt. It was soon put to the side as well were his plants, leaving him only in his boxers. They started to kiss again.

"Tamaki" Haruhi said stopping. She sat up and looking away. "Haruhi, what's wrong?" Tamaki asked as he put his hand on her face making her look at him. "It's just that. This is how all our trouble started." She said putting her hand over her belly. Tamaki smile and put his hand over hers. "It's ok. We don't have to." Haruhi laid back and looked up at Tamaki, who still had his hand on hers. "What do you wish to have. A boy or a girl?" She asked out of the blue. "I would like a little girl, who was as beautiful as her mother and just as smart. What about you?" He said. She taught for a second. "I would like a boy. This way if we do have a girl later she will have someone to look over her when we can't." She smiled at him and she smiled back. "It may still be to early but I can ask the doctor on Monday if he can do an ultrasound and see what it is." Haruhi said. "You have a check up on Monday?" Tamaki asked. "Yes I've been meaning to asked you if you wanted to come. I told the doctor last time that I wanted you there before I saw the baby." Haruhi said kind of looking down at her unborn child. "I would love to. I'll even take you myself. What time would you like me to pick you up?" "It's at 9:30am so maybe sometime between 8:30 and 9:00." She answered. "Ok" Tamaki could see that she was tired. He leaned down and laid next to her, but not first kissing her on the forehead. He pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around Haruhi. With in a few second they were both fast asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, 11 is up and I'm working on 12 and will try to have it up by Monday at the latest.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Haruhi awoke in an odd place. 'Where am I' she asked herself. She felt a warm body behind her and a pair of arm around her waist. She then remembered where she was. She turned her body around so she was now facing him, but was careful not the wake him. She put her head on his bear chest. She closed her eyes and just listened to his heart beat. "Good morning, my Princess. Did you sleep well?" Tamaki said as he kissed the up of her head. Haruhi looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning. Yes. I slept fine. How about you?" she asked. With a big smile Tamaki replied. "As long as you are at my side, I could be sleeping on nails and I would still get a good night's sleep." "So you would make me sleep on a bed of nails?" Haruhi asked jokingly. "Of course not. You would be on up of me." He said to add to the joke and they laughed. But the laughter stop when Haruhi put her hand over her mouth and tightly closed her eyes. "Haruhi what is it?" Tamaki asked but didn't get an answer. Haruhi just got up and ran to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Haruhi came out and found Tamaki dressed and getting things ready for her. "Feeling better?" he asked . "Yes, thank you." "Here" Tamaki said handing her some clothes. "They may be a little big, but it better then nothing right?" he said with a smile. He kissed her on the check and headed for the door. "I'll wait for you downstairs." "Ok I'll be right there." she replied. "No, take your time. There's no hurry." "Ok" The door shut and Haruhi was left all by herself in his room. She looked at the clothes he gave her. There was a pair of jeans that were faded and worn and a white top. Both of them were way to small for Tamaki. But then why did he have them? Haruhi figure that he wore them back when he was in middle, or even grade school and have grown out of them. She slipped them on and fixed her hair and head downstairs.

She felt odd walking around in her bear feet but she couldn't do anything about it now. She found Tamaki waiting for her at the button of the grand staircase. "Aw, Haruhi, you look beautiful." he said when he saw her. "Would you care for something to eat?" She simply nodded and he led her to a dining room. When they entered to both of their surprised. Sitting at the head of the table was Tamaki's father. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Tamaki asked. "I was told that you went back to the main house after the party." He and Haruhi walked over to the table. Tamaki sat down to his father's right and Haruhi sat to his left, across from Tamaki. "Well I was going to have a nice meal with you but, I see you have made plans to eat with someone else." He said joking. "So how are you my dear? I'm so sorry that I didn't get to greet you popularly last night. But I do hope you had fun." He said to Haruhi. "Oh it's alright. I know you were very busy with your guess. And Yes I did have fan. It was a very nice party. Thank you for letting me come." she said. "Your welcome here anytime, my dear." After that two maids brought out four trays of food. They had pancakes, eggs, toast, and some France foods that Haruhi didn't know what they were. When they finished Haruhi decided that it was time for her to go. It was almost 12:00 and she had to baby sit. So Tamaki had his driver pull around. Tamaki was about to go with her when his father asked if he would stay, because he had to talk to him. Tamaki kissed her good-bye and followed his father into his office.

In the car

Haruhi sat quietly as she rode home. She couldn't help but think "Did Tamaki's father wanted to talk to him about her. And how did his grandmother know about the baby? Does his father know? "Miss we're here." the driver said. "Oh thank you" He got out and open the door for her. She thanked him again and went up to her apartment. "Dad, I'm home." she yelled as she opened the door. "Oh I'm in here sweetheart." Haruhi find her father in the living room taking to. . . Kyoya?

In his father's office

Tamaki sat in a chair across from his father who sat at his desk. They sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke. "Tamaki" he said standing and walking over to him. "I know that you never saw eye to eye but I think you have a right to know." "To know what?" Tamaki asked. "Your grandmother is in the hospital." "What happened?" he asked. "Her car was hit by a drank driver on the way home last night. She is staying at one of the Ohtori hospitals. They said that their not sure if she'll live past this month." Tamaki didn't know how to feel. Yes he didn't really like her, but she was still his grandmother. "She said that she would like to see you and Haruhi tomorrow afternoon." "Haruhi has something at 9:00 but we can go over and see her after that. I'll go and call my friend to tell them not to. . ." "You don't have to. Kyoya was the one who called me this morning and told me where she was sent. He also said he was going to tell the other host club members. But I don't think he was expecting Haruhi to be here so you might have to call her." he told him. "ok" Tamaki said standing up. "um Dad, I'm sorry. I know she means more to you." "Thanks Tamaki."

At Haruhi's

Haruhi had joined her father and Kyoya in the living room and Kyoya told her what happened. "That horrible. I do hope she gets better then worst." Her father said. "Yes, well it seems that she want to see you and Tamaki tomorrow afternoon." Kyoya told her. "I have a check up in the morning at the same hospital. We can go after I'm done." Haruhi said. "Aw yes, how is our little prince?" Kyoya asked "What makes you think it's going to be a boy?" Haruhi asked. "So then it's a girl?" Her father asked. "I don't know yet. I'm going to ask the doctor tomorrow." she said. "Yes, I made sure that one our best doctors will be taking care of you." Kyoya started. "Kyoya-sempi you didn't have to do that." Haruhi said. "I know but you are carrying the future air or airiest of the Suoh family." Kyoya said. Haruhi looked at him. "And you're my friend and not only me, but everyone wants the best for you." "Thank you, Kyoya-sempi. For everything." Haruhi said and bowed to him. "Don't worry about it." He replied. "Anyway I should get over to Mrs. Kyomo's. When Tamaki calls tell him I'll call him later. I'm not going to talk to him about all this around the kids." "When did you become so motherly" her father cried. "It feels just like yesterday you were walking around this very room in only dippers." "Dad." Haruhi said with a look that said 'Not with Kyoya here' "Oh sorry Haruhi, please forgive me Kyoya for spacing off into the past." He said "It's alright. I would actually like to hear stories about Haruhi from when she was a baby." Kyoya said with his shadow king smile. "Whatever, I'm going. Bye dad." Haruhi said and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you guys think is going to happen? Keep reading and find out.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Haruhi awoke to her alarm. It was 7:30am and Tamaki was going to be there in an hour. She got up and got dressed. She put on a black skirt and a blue top, and put a bow in her hair. They were a little tight but Haruhi didn't know if it was because of the baby or because she hasn't worn the clothes in awhile and she out grow them. But she did tried to look more like a girl remembering that she was going to see Tamaki's grandmother. When she was done she want into the kitchen and had something to eat. When she got done it was about 8:30. She put her shoes on and walked outside to wait for Tamaki. He came about five or six minutes later. "Haruhi good morning. Ready to go?" He said as he got out of the car. "Good morning. Yes, I'm ready." they got in the car and went on their way. "Tamaki, do you know why your grandmother wants to see us?" Haruhi asked. "No, I don't. and with her it could mean anything." He answered. "I just hope it's good" Haruhi said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Yea, me too." he agreed. "Sir, we're here." The driver said and got out and opened the door. They got out and went in.

In the doctor's office

A half hour later Haruhi was sitting on an examining table as a nurse started her check up. Tamaki sat in a chair on the other side of the room. The nurse did things like taking her height, weight, heart rate, and things like that. She wrote down all the data. "Ok, Dr. Ohtori will be in to see you in a moment." she said. "I'm sorry did you say Ohtori?" Haruhi asked. "Yes, by this you are to be taking care of by Dr. Akito Ohtori, the second son of the chairmen." She said and then left. "Don't worry. I've met both of Kyoya's brothers. Their nice guys and good doctors." Tamaki said seeing her a bit worried. Haruhi looked up at him and smiled.

Hi, Fujioka, I'm Dr. Ohtoir. Oh nice to see you again Tamaki." he said as he came in and shock both of their hands. "Now let's take a look here." Akito said with a smile. "Now you said that you been having morning sickness." he asked "Yes, but not every day." she said. "Ok, and your how far a long are you?" "A little over two months." Haruhi said. "Ok, how about we take a look and see how the little one is doing." Akito had Haruhi lay down and raise your shirt over her stomach. "Tamaki would turn off the lights?" he asked and Tamaki did. "Ok now lets see here." he moved the mouse around and find a head. "Oh Tamaki, the baby's beautiful." Haruhi said looking at him and he smile. Tamaki looked at the small screen and smiled at his child. "I think you mean babies." Alkto said. "What" both Haruhi and Tamaki said. "Your having two healthy twins. Would you like to find out their sexes?" he asked. Haruhi looked at Tamaki and he nodded. "Ok then." Akito said. "Lets see the one on the right is a boy, and the one on the left is a girl." Haruhi couldn't have a bigger smile on her face. She sat up and hugged Tamaki. He kissed her on the head. "Thank you." She said as they were getting ready to leave the room. "Don't worry about it. Kyoya told me that he'll kill me if I miss up. But I guess that just means he cares. I would like you to come back in two weeks for your next check up, ok?" He said. "Ok see you then." Haruhi said as she and Tamaki headed for his grandmother's room on a different floor. 

**At Tamaki's grandmother's room.**

Tamaki knocked on the door and a nurse opened the door. "I'm sorry but family only" she said. "We are family." Tamaki said. "Hold on." The nurse shut the door. She opened it again a minute later and let them in. Tamaki's grandmother was sitting up in a bed. She had an oxygen tank next to her and had tubes in her arms. Next to her be stood her badgered. "Hello grandmother, how are you feeling?" Tamaki said as they walked over to her bedside. "Oh Tamaki,. . . . . did Haruhi come?" she was weak and it was hard for her to talk. "Yes, I'm right here. Are you feeling better today?" Haruhi said. "I'm good my. . . .dear. Thank you. Tamaki. . . . .I'll make it. . . short so listen up. . . I'm know that. . . .that I'm not going to . . . be here much longer." "Don't say that" Tamaki interrupted. "I know. . . but I want . . . . you to. . . . to be the . . . . air the to Souh family." "Oh Grandmother, thank you but we shouldn't worry about stuff like that now." Tamaki said. "Yes. . . yes we do...You can be. . . the air only. . . . if you to wait till . . . after you finish. . . .school and get. . . . married to the. . . . mother of your air." Tamaki was in chock. He did want to marry Haruhi but he didn't know if she did. He hoped she did but, "He will wait until he finishes school and gets marred." Haruhi answered for him. "Good. Now I need. . . my rest." she said "Yes. We will come and visit you soon." Tamaki said. "Good-bye." Haruhi said with a smile and they left.

On the ride home

Haruhi sat on Tamaki's lap as they rode home with two biggest smiles. Haruhi had her head on his shoulder and he had his hands over her stomach. "Today was a good day" Haruhi said. "Yes, it was." he replied."Your now the Souh family air and we found out that we are going to have a healthy little girl and a healthy little boy." Haruhi said putting her hands on his. "Two beautiful children with the man I love." She kissed him and put her arms around his neck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll try to finish 14 soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

"Hi dad" Haruhi said as she and Tamaki walked into her house. It was about 6:00pm. "Oh Haruhi how did it go? How is Tamaki's grandmother? What did she have to say?" Ranka asked. "We'll tell you over dinner." Haruhi said as she walked in to the kitchen. "I'll go get it started." "Would you like any help?" Tamaki asked her. "No thanks. We have it." She said with a wink and left the room.

Tamaki and Ranka went to sit down in the living room. "Um Ranka?" Tamaki said. "Yes what is it Tamaki?" He replied. "I was wounding if I could have that ring now. That is if you would still like me to have it." Tamaki asked a little afraid that he had changed his mind about them. "Of course you can. What's wrong. Your acting a bit odd. Did something happen when you guys saw your grandmother?" He asked knowing that it couldn't have been about the baby if Haruhi had that big of a smile. "Kind of. You see my grandmother knows that she is going to die and she said that she would name me heir to the Souh family." "But isn't that good?" Ranka asked thinking it was. "Well yes, but. She said she wants me to finish school and she also wants me to marry Haruhi but. Something in the way she said it, didn't feel right so I hastate to answer her. But then Haruhi answered for me. I'm happy she did but. . . something is off and I can't seem to find what it is." "I think your worrying to much. You did say she was dieing, right. Sometimes death brings out the best in people. They see that in their life they haven't been good to someone or they see that they should have or shouldn't have done this or that. So they try to make up for it in the time they have left. Saying she want you to marry is her way of giving you her blessing." Ranka smiled and handed him the ring box. "It a nice clear night. I think you should asked her after dinner under the stars." "Thanks" Tamaki took the box and put into his pocket just in time before Haruhi saw it.

"Dinner's done." Haruhi said bring in some plates. "Dad can you bring in the food as Tamaki and I set the table." "Sure hunny." Ranka got up and brought in a larger bowl of white rice and pock. He set it on the table and sat down. "Ok, its dinner time. Tell me what happened. First I want to know what the baby is going to be." Ranka said as soon as he sat down. Haruhi sat next to Tamaki. He wrapped his arm around her. "Well I was thinking that on Friday we can meet up with all of our friends some where and tell them all at once." Haruhi said looking at Tamaki. "I think that would be a good idea, but we should tell your father for now." "Yes, yes tell me." Ranka cried. "I was going to." Haruhi said. "Well…" Ranka said impenitently. "We're going to has a pair of twins." Haruhi said with a bigger smile then before. "One boy and one girl" Tamaki added. "Ohhh my little girl's having twins." Ranka said moving over and hugging his daughter. They continued to talk about different baby topic for the rest of dinner. Like: names, should we have a shower, who would they look more like?

After dinner Tamaki asked Haruhi if she wanted to go for a walk. At first said declaimed but then said ok when Tamaki explained how beautiful the stars were. They walked hand in hand along the sidewalk in front of her apartment. Tamaki stopped and looked up at the stars. Haruhi looked up too. "Haruhi, I want to ask you something." "What is it Tamaki?" She asked. "Close your eyes" Haruhi closed her eyes and cover them with her hands. Tamaki kneeled down on one knee and got out the ring box. "Ok" both Haruhi's eyes and mouth opened. "Haruhi, my love, would you do me the biggest honor in the world and marry me?" Haruhi was in shock. "Yes, yes, yes I'll marry you." Tamaki slid the ring onto her finger. Haruhi looked at it and started to cry. "What is it Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. "This ring. . . It was my mother's. How did you . . " "Your father gave it to me. When he asked if I wanted it. I couldn't think of any other gem that could be more precious." Tamaki said cutting her off. Haruhi flue into his arms and he hugged her tight. "I guess our little get together is now our bridal shower." Haruhi said with a laugh. Tamaki smile at her. "Come on, it's getting a bit cold. Let's on in." She nodded and they want in.

Later that night

"You did what?" Kyoya yelled into is phone that believing what he just herd. "I asked Haruhi to marry me and she said yes." Tamaki told him again. "Haru-chan is getting married? We need to get a big cake." Hunny said on a different line. "Ah" Mori agreed. "Yes, Hunny-sempi the biggest and the most delicious." Tamaki said switching phones. "Shouldn't you see what Haruhi wants" Hikaru said. "Yea maybe she doesn't want a big wedding" Kaoru said. "Well we did talk a little about it. She wants to get married at the same church her mother and father were married." "Ah St. Peter's in Tokyo." Kyoya said. "Kyoya, how did you know that." Hikaru asked not believing that Kyoya would look that far into Haruhi's life that he could name the church off the top of his head. "Haru-chan will look so cute in a long white dress." Hunny said. "Ah" Mori agreed. "Oh Milord, how was Haruhi's check up. Did you fine out if it's a girl or a boy?" Kaoru asked. "Oh right. That was the reason I called you guys. On Friday at like 6:00 come over to my house. Haruhi wants to tell all of you at once." Tamaki said. "Why do we need to wait for Haruhi to tell us the she is going to have. . ." "Kyoya don't say anything." Tamaki yelled. "What makes you think I know" Kyoya asked. "Because you know everything." The twins said. "Well we can talk more about it later. Good-bye everyone" Tamaki said then hung up all five phones. He looked at the picture of him and Haruhi next to him. "Good night my love" and want to bed.

Haruhi couldn't sleep. She sat up in her bed and looked at her right hand. Her mother's ring was now hers. She when looked down and put her hands on her stomach. "What are we going to do?" She asked herself. Yes, she loved Tamaki and her children to be, but she still worried about how it will turn out. "School was starting again in two weeks and I can't hide the fact that I'm getting bigger. And what are we going to do when the kids are born. Will I be a good mother? Am I really ready for this? Were will we live? I don't have any room in my home for them. Should I talk to Tamaki about moving in with him? It would be the right thing to do isn't it? That way Tamaki can see them everyday. But then what about dad? Will he baby-sit when I'm at school? Or will Tamaki have one of his maids? Or should I quit school for them? Oh I don't know." Haruhi had to talk to someone. She looked at her clock. It was midnight. She couldn't call Tamaki, and if Kyoya was already asleep he won't be any help. Hunny saw her as a big sister so he was out and the twins will try and come over. So Haruhi picked up her cell phone and called Mori.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 coming soon (sorry for the misspelling) R&R


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

"Hello" a sleepy Mori answered. "Oh hi, Mori-sempi. Did I wake you?" Haruhi asked. "Not really. Is something wrong?" Mori asked knowing that Haruhi wouldn't call this late unless something was wrong. "I'm not sure." Haruhi said. "Tell me what's on your mind and I'll try and help." Mori said. Haruhi told him how she was worried about school and about what she was going to do when to kids are born and how is she going to take care of them. "Haruhi you will make a great mother. Just think of all the times you took care of us. As for school there's no doubt that Kyoya is planning something. For were you live. That's something you and Tamaki need to talk about. But everything will turn out. You'll see." Mori told her. "Thank you, Mori-sempi." "Don't worried about. Me and the others will always be there for you. Now why don't you get some rest. You must have had a long day." "Good night, Mori. And thanks again." "Good night Haruhi." They hung up and went to bed.

Thursday

Haruhi and Tamaki were sitting together on the couch in Tamaki's living room. "Haruhi have you been think about some names?" Tamaki asked pulling her onto his lap. "A little but not to much. I was thinking on naming our son after you. But then he might grow up into an idiot like you." Haruhi said with a smile. Tamaki smiled back. "Just remember that you're the one who fell in love with that very same idiot." He moved his face closer to her as she giggled at his response. "Anyway, I was thing we'd name him Tamaki Jr. and call him T.J. for short." Haruhi told him. "That would be nice. I was thinking on a name for our daughter, but what do you what to name her?" Tamaki said. " I didn't think of one. What was yours?" Haruhi answered. "Well . . .I was thinking. No, It's stupid just forget I said anything." "But Tamaki, I want to know. She's your daughter too. What name do you want?" Haruhi said. "Saya" Tamaki said. "That's a great name." Haruhi said. "T.J. and Saya. Our T.J. and Saya." She told him.

They sat there just thinking about their future. Then Haruhi broke the silences. "Tamaki" she said. "What is it Haruhi?" he answered. Haruhi looked down at her ring. "Do you want a big wedding? I know that an important family like yours must know a lot of people." she told him. "Well I guess we do, but is that what you want? A big wadding with people you don't know." he asked. "Not a super big one. Maybe just your father's and your grandmother's partners." she said. Tamaki got a said look. He know that if he kept his promises to Ranka his grandmother wouldn't be at the wedding. Haruhi saw his look and know what is was thinking. "Tamaki, what would you think about us getting married before school starts up?" "What!" He yelled I surprise. "But school starts next week." "Ok, how about next summer? When school lets out." Tamaki didn't get to answer. Haruhi's phone started to ring.

"Hello" she answered. "Haruhi, It's Kyoya. Can you and Tamaki come over to my house? It important." Kyoya said. "Yea, we'll be right over." she told him. "Ok" He said and hung up. "How was that?" Tamaki asked. "It was Kyoya-sempi. He said for us to come over and that it was important." She said then stood up. "Well should we go?" she asked as she put her hand out to him. Tamaki grab her hand and stood up. He kissed he on the forehead and walked out together.

At Kyoya's

"Ok, their on their way." Kyoya said. "Oh is the cake done?" Hunny asked seeing Mori walk in with a big cake. "Ah" Mori nodded. "Kaoru watch out! Your going to drop it." Hikaru yelled at his brother. "No I won't. I have it." Kaoru yelled back. "The sign isn't straight. The right side is higher then the left." Kyoya pointed out as he walked passed the twins trying to hang a banner. "Shut up! We know!" they yelled back at him. "Haru-chan and Tama-chan are going to be surprise aren't they?" Hunny said as he played with his Usa-chan. "Ah" Mori said in agreement. "As soon as the sign is up everything will be done. We'll just need to wait for the two of them to show up." Kyoya said closing his notebook. "All done!" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they came down off the two chairs and joined the others.

Tamaki and Haruhi were walking up the walkway to the Ohtoir mansion hand in hand. Tamaki ring the door bell. A few seconds later a young maid answered the door. She opened the door and welcomed them in.

"Young Master Kyoya is this way. Please fallow me." She said as she lead them down a long hallway. She then stopped and knocked on a door twice. She then slowly opened the door and showed them in. Tamaki and Haruhi walked into a lage dark room. The door behind them slammed shut. The light pop on and. . . .

On the other side of the door.

"Hurry up and hide, Kyo-chan. It will be more fun." Hunny said as he and Mori hid under a table. "No, no the lights will be off so they won't see me sitting here." He replied. "We are if you don't turn off that laptop and turn off the light." The twins said in unison. "Alright, alright." Kyoya said closing his laptop and standing up. He walked over to the light. "Remember Mii will knock two times before opening the door." Kyoya turned off the lights and stood quietly. "OOOO it's to dark." Hunny side jumping into Mori's arms. "It's for Haruhi and Tamaki." Mori said patting Hunny on the head. "Your right. Usa-chan we have to be brave." Hunny said pulling his bunny closer to him. "SSSShhhhhhhh" The twin said in unison. "They should be here soon" Hikaru whisper to Hunny.

Knock, knock

The room went quite as the door slowly opened. Tamaki and Haruhi walked into a lage dark room. The door behind them slammed shut. The light pop on and . . .

-----------------------------------------------

16 Come soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

The light pop on and four host jumped up. Three yelling "Surprise" "What's all this?" Haruhi asked. "It's a party" Hunny said running up and pulling on Haruhi's arm. "For you and Tama-chan. See we even got you a big cake." Hunny told her as he pulled her over to the table with several different food tems and a pile of gifts. Haruhi looked at the cake with a big simile and read it aloud. "Tamaki and Haruhi forever. May you have many happy years. With your bundle of joy and with each other." She looked around at everyone and smiled as Tamaki came over and put his arms around her. "You guys didn't have to do this." she told them. "So" Hikaru started. "We wanted too." Kaoru finished. They all were now around the table. "Thank you, all of you" Haruhi said. "Yea guys. I didn't think you would go and throw a party." Tamaki said thanking them too.

They all got a plate of cake and sat down. "Haruhi?" Kaoru asked. "Yes?" She answered. "In order to get your gifts. You have to play a game." he said. "And what kind of game would that be?" She asked. "The witch one is Hikaru game!!" they said. "Hikaru is sitting on the right and Kaoru is on the left." Haruhi answered. "Right, but there is one more thing you have to answer." Hikaru said. "Ok, what's the question?" She asked. "Are you having a boy or a girl.?" Kaoru asked. All of the others, but Kyoya, looked at her and listened close. Haruhi smiled and looked up at Tamaki who stood behind her. "Well" she started looking back at them. "I'm having both." The whole room gasped. "Haru-chan is having twins! Like Hikaru and Kaoru?" Hunny said looking at her with big gold eyes. "Yes, in one way." Haruhi told him. "Names" Mori asked looking at Haruhi and Tamaki. "Well out son's name is going to be T. J." Haruhi said. "And our daughter's name is Saya." Tamaki said. "Ah after your mother right?" Kyoya asked. Tamaki shoot a look at him. "Saya was your mother's name?" Haruhi asked looking at him. "Her middle name really." He said with a small sad smile. Haruhi could tell that he didn't want her to know that the name Saya had anything to do with his mother, but she didn't know why. When ever she had asked about his mother he would go on for hours. Describing every last detail. "Tamaki what. . . " she was cut off.

"So, Kyoya." Tamaki said trying to change the subject. "Did you talk to the school about the new learning software for Haruhi?" "What software?" Haruhi asked. "It's an in school computer class. You come to school and have all your classes in one room by webcam. This way if you miss a day of school you can go online and still be in class. The teachers will also be able to ask that student question as if he was there." Kyoya explained. "I talked to the chairman about letting the Host Club test it out before we let it be used by the school. So we will use it in the 3rd music room to test it." "You did all of that for me?" Haruhi asked starting to tear up. She know that she had good friends, but she never know how good. "Haruhi, what's wrong?" Tamaki asked seeing a tear roll down the side of her face. "Its just that. I never taught I could ever have friends like you guys. Thank you all so much. I don't know what I'd did without you." she said as she wiped away her tears. The other host smiled at her.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, come look what I got you." Hunny said bring her a pink box trying to brighten up the mood. "We each got you a gift for the babies." Hikaru said. "Here this is from me." Hunny said handing Haruhi and Tamaki the box. Tamaki sat down next to Haruhi and helped her open it. "Oh their so cute." Haruhi said as she pulled out a pink and a blue bunny. "But how did you know to get two?" she asked. "I didn't know what you were going to have so I got both. But it turned out for the better." Hunny said with a big smile. "Thank you Hunny-sempi." Haruhi thanked him and gave him a hug. One after one they gave her and Tamaki their baby gifts. Mori had gave a white baby blanket with little bears on it. Hikaru and Kaoru gave a big box full of both girls and boys clothes in many colors and sizes that their mother designed. And Kyoya (knowing ahead of time she was having twins) had given them two baby books. "Thank you all so much. There all great." Haruhi said thanking them again.

The rest of the party went by fine. They all talked about the kids, school, the wedding and other stuff. "Haruhi, what are you going to do when the twins are born? I mean your home isn't that big." Hikaru asked not knowing that Haruhi was afraid and didn't know what she was going to do. "I don't know I didn't really think of that." She lied. Mori looked over at her and know she was lying but didn't say anything. Tamaki saw it to. "It's getting let. Why don't we call it a night?" Tamaki said looking at Haruhi. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 10:00. "I guess your right." she said. They thanked them again and said their goodbyes.

In the car on the way to Haruhi's

Haruhi and Tamaki sat in the back with boxes of gift. Tamaki had his arm around her shoulders. "Haruhi, what are we going to do when the kids are born?" Tamaki said looking at her. "I don't know. It wouldn't be fair to you if they only lived with me and viscera." Haruhi said. "Why don't you move in with me? There's plenty of room. And if you father's ok with it. You'd even have your own room if you'd like." Tamaki said in excitement. "Why would I want my own room in my husband-to-be's home." Haruhi said pulling him into a deep kiss. When they broke from the kiss, Tamaki looked down at Haruhi. "What did I ever do to have such a great girl?" He said making her blush. "Sir, are we taking the young miss home or are we heading back to the Suoh mansion?" the driver asked. "To my house please." Haruhi said. She looked at Tamaki who looked disappointed that she wasn't going to spend the night. Haruhi smile and whispered into his ear. "Don't worry, my father is working all night and wont be home until tomorrow afternoon."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok i hoped you guys liked it. I'll try to have 17 up soon, but with school statring back up. I won't have as much free time. But, I'll do my best.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

Haruhi and Tamaki awoke to the sound of Tamaki's cell phone ringing.

"Hello." the blond haired sleepy king answered as Haruhi rolled over in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"Tamaki, it's your father. Where in the world are you?" the voice on the other line said.

"Dad? I'm at Haruhi's why? What's wrong?" he asked while yawning sleepily.

"What's wrong is that it's 7:00 a.m. and my son isn't in his bed or his house for that matter!" his father yelled into phone.

Tamaki's violet eyes widened, and in a second he was fully awake. "Dad, I called last night and said I wasn't coming home. Besides, what is so important that you had to come and see me so early in the morning?" he asked.

"It's about your grandmother. The doctor's say she doesn't have a lot of time left."

"She doesn't?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, she doesn't. The doctor sent her home yesterday because there was nothing left they could do. She is better then she was when you last saw her. She's off the oxygen tank and can talk normally again. But her heart is badly damaged and can give out any moment. She knows all this and told me last night that she wants spend today with you and Haruhi." He said.

"I see. Let me call you back in five minuets, okay. I want to make sure Haruhi's up to it." Tamaki said.

"Okay, take your time then." his father said a bit more calmly and hung up. Tamaki looked at his phone for a few seconds and then tried to wake Haruhi from her slumber.

"Haruhi... Haruhi get up. I need to talk to you." he said putting his hand on her shoulder and rubbing it soothingly.

A half awake Haruhi rolled over to face him. With her eyes half open she answered. "Yes, what is it?"

"Haruhi, my dad just called about my grandmother."

"Really, how is she?" she asked as she sat up, slowly waking up.

"He said that she is home now, and she wants to spend the day with us." he told her.

"That's good. She must by getting better if they sent her home so soon." Haruhi said.

"Yea, so do you want to go or do you have something to do today?" Tamaki asked her.

"No, I don't have anything planned. We can go." She said smiling brightly.

"Okay, I'll call a tell my dad. Why don't you go get ready." Tamaki said pushing some of her chestnut hair out of her eyes.

She nodded in response and kissed him. She got up, wrapping a blanket around her naked body and headed to her dresser, then to the bathroom. Tamaki watched her with a smile on his face as she, his love, left. He picked his phone up off of his dresser and quickly dialed his fathers number.

A few minuets later Tamaki got off the phone with his father he found his boxers and pants on the floor and slid them on. He then walked out and found Haruhi in the living room. He came up behind her, put his arms around her, and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Tamaki." Haruhi said turning her head to look at him. "When are we going to meet up with your grandmother?"

"In an hour. We're going to lunch." he told her.

"It's a bit early for lunch. Oh well, are we meeting her at the restaurant or at the Suoh mansion?" Haruhi asked.

"Neither. She's coming in her car to pick us up." Tamaki said moving his hands over Haruhi's stomach. "And how are my little chipmunks doing today?"

Haruhi giggled. "Our 'chipmunks' are doing fine. But if your grandmother is coming in an hour then we should finish getting ready. Come with me." Haruhi said and lead Tamaki into her Father's room.

"Aaah, Haruhi, what are you doing?" Tamaki asked as she opened the door and went in.

"Getting you some clean clothes. You can't see your grandmother without a shirt on, can you?" She said jokingly while opening a dresser and pulling out a pair of black jeans and a pale dress shirt. "Here" she said handing them to him. "They may not be what you normally wear, but it's better then nothing. Unless you would like one of my dad's dresses instead. You did look cute in the pink dress." she said with a big smile.

"Very funny, Haruhi. No, this will be fine." He said taking them from her.

"Then I'll let you change." she said while leaving the room, the sound of a door clicking shut soon making its way into Tamaki's ears.

When he finished Tamaki came out and found Haruhi in the living room once again. She was wearing a baby blue dress that fell just above her knees. Tamaki couldn't help by stand there and watch her as she tidied up with a big smile on his face. She bent down to pick something up and as she came back up she noticed Tamaki.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Nothing. Just thinking how beautiful you look in a dress." He responded. Haruhi smiled and shock her head.

Knock, knock.

"OH that must be them." Haruhi said moving to the door. Tamaki followed. She opened the door to find at tall man in a suit.

"Is this the Fujioka residence?" the man asked.

"Yes, it is. I'm Haruhi." she said as she greeted him.

"Hello Lee, its been awhile. How are you?" Tamaki asked when he saw who it was.

"Hello young master. I'm good, thank you. Your grandmother is waiting for you and Miss Fujioka in the car." he said. "Please come this way."

Haruhi and Tamaki followed him down the concrete path of the apartment building, then down the stairs, then out to the awaiting car. He opened the door for them. They looked in to see Tamaki's grandmother sitting in the middle of the seat.

"Good morning grandmother, how are you today?" Tamaki asked as he and Haruhi got into the car.

"I'm better then I was. Thank you. My legs still hurt a bit I'll be fine." she said. She reached across the seat and put her hand on Haruhi's knee. "And how are you my dear? Your looking well for a mother-to-be."

Haruhi blushed. "Thanks. And yes I'm fine." she said.

They talked all the way to the restaurant about the babies and about the wedding. Tamaki sat there and listened to them talk. He couldn't believe that this was the same women who took him from his mother. Or a women who was about to die. They arrived at the restaurant. Tamaki helped his grandmother in and they took their seats and ordered. They ate and were waiting for the check.

"That was delicious." Haruhi said thanking her for the meal.

"I'm glad you liked it." she told her. "By the way, Haruhi. I was out and about yesterday and i saw these cute outfits in this one store. Oh what was the name of it? Anyway I got you some as a wedding gift from your new grandmother-in-law. There back at the Suoh mansion 1. I'll have them sent over to the 2nd mansion later." She told her.

"You didn't have to do that." Haruhi said'

"But I wanted to my dear. And when you have time you and I can go shopping for baby things before shcoll starts. Ok?" She asked.

Haruhi had a big smile on her face. "Thank you, that would be nice."

"Oh and Tamaki." She said turning her attention to her grandson. "Have you been thinking about the office I gave you at the hospital? If remember right it was Haruhi who answered, not you."

"Oh yea well she did give the right answer. I would be honored to follow in my father's footsteps." he told her.

"That's good. I've been . . . meaning. . .to. . ." Tamaki's grandmother couldn't finish. She clinked her heart and started to breath heavily.

"Grandmother are you alright?" Tamaki said starting to panic. "Grandmother... Grandmother!!!!!" he screamed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys liked 17. I'll put 18 up as soon as i can. Oh and a big thanks to Em.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

Haruhi walked down one of Ouran's long grand hallways form her "classroom" in the third music room. The day and the week had just ended and she was heading to her new home. She walked in some what of a daze, lost in taught. "Mother can you believe it? It's been three months since the passing of Tamaki's grandmother and things are finally looking better. Tamaki is still a little depressed that his grandmother was using him to bear an heir to her company. But I think he is doing better with each passing day."

**FLASHBACK  
**

"Young master, I know this is out of my place but I think you have a right to know the true reason behind your grandmother's kindness." Tamaki's grandmother's bodyguard, Lee, said a few days after the funeral. Haruhi, Tamaki, and Lee were at the second Souh mansion talking about who would be the next heir.

"What do you mean, Lee?" Tamaki asked knowing it wasn't good.

"You see sir. Your Grandmother was never planning on naming you as the next heir. She was hoping to live until your son was born so she could name him the heir instead of you. I'm sorry, but she was only using both you and the young miss."

"Tamaki." Haruhi seeing his face. She didn't like the fact that her unborn son was part of her evil plan, but Tamaki. He finally taught he had won over his grandmother and could be part of the family and not the outside mistake.

He faked a smile an look at her. "Don't worry I'll be fine. I know this was to good to be true." he trued to Lee. "Thanks for letting me know, Lee. Even if she didn't like me I'm glad to know that there are people here who do."

**END FLASHBACK**

"But, mom. I was so happy when his father did name him heir against his mother's wishes. He was now able to live in Souh mansion one, but he decided not to move. He liked where he was now and where his life is going, I mean the way our life is going. We decided to move in with each other awaiting the arrival of our children. Our kids, it's been eight months from that night and I'm till not sure if I'm ready for all this. Oh mom I wish you were he. . . "

"Haruhi, Haruhi wait up." a loud voice said from down the hall, braking her train of taught. She turned to see a young, tall, blond man raining after her. She lend against the wall behind her and waited for him to reach her.

"Your late." she said crossing her arms and playfully turning away form him. The boy moved in front of her and bent down and took her hands in his.

"My dearest apologies, my fair princess, for my tardiness. Let me make it up to you." He kissed her hands and looked up into her honey brown eyes.

"And how do you intend to do that, my king?" she asked looking back into his blue eyes. Tamaki stood up and wrapped an arm around her waist and put the other on the side of her face.

"Like this." he said as he kissed her cherry blossom lips. Haruhi didn't protest. She only put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"That's a bold move to pull." Hikaru and Kaoru said as they appeared from nowhere. Haruhi and Tamaki quickly let each other go and took a few steps back.

"Mii lord we know you're a kiss-a-halic and all that." Kaoru started. "But your still at school. What if one of the consumers saw you two." Hikaru finished. They were now on each side of her 'just because she is his and caring his kids doesn't mean we still a can't have fun pissing him off .' they taught as they wrap their arms around her. "We'll get you safe Haruhi." they said in unison.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE!!!!" Tamaki yelled

"Shut up, Tamaki, someone might hear you." she said as she untangled herself from the twins.

"They do have a point. What if someone saw us. I'm still is shock that they don't know I'm a girl yet. 'rich idiots' Do we really want to blow my cover now?"

"I guess not." Tamaki answer her with some what of a smile.

"Oh by the way Mii Lord how is your little project coming?" Kaoru asked.

"Project? What project?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki shout Kaoru a look. "Well it's kind of a surprise." He said. "Anyway it's getting late come on Haruhi, lets get home." He started to walk away "See you two on Monday." waving to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hey wait!" Haruhi yelled. "Sorry guys but it looks like I have to go. Later" she said to them as she followed Tamaki out the door to the parking lot.

"Bye Haruhi" they said out to her as they waved goodbye.

"Tamaki, hold on!" She called again. He finally stopped and waited.

"What's going on?" she said when she met up with him.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Tamaki answered her with anther question.

"Oh I don't know maybe becuse you walked away from me when I asked you something." Haruhi said a little angry.

"Oh that. That's nothing to be worried about. Haruhi you look a bit tired why don't you rest for a while when we get home." He said trying to change the topic.

"Tamaki." She said starring right at him till he cracked.

"Ok, ok. I won't tell you what the surprise is, but I'll show it to you when we get home." He said in defeat. They stared walking to their awaiting car.

"But, you know I hate surprises. Just tell me what it is." She told him as stopped. Tamaki looked down at her.

"If I told you it won't be a surprise, know would it? And where the fun it that?" He took her hand. "Come on, let's go home." He said and she smile, following him into their new life under one roof.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK I'm super sorry it took me this long to update. But my computer seans to hate me now and wont wrok so i have to use my brother's.

Anyway. . . . . . .I hoped you enjoyed Ch 18. I'm all most done with the next part. So I hope to have it up by the end of next week at the lastest.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

Haruhi sat next to the father of her children in the back seat of the car. She couldn't help but be a little worried about this surprise of his. The car pulled up to the house and they got out.

"Ok Tamaki. We're here, now what is this all about?" Haruhi said tired of waiting.

"It's inside. Come on." Tamaki said taking her hand and leading her in the house and upstairs. When they reached the up of the staircase Tamaki stop.

"Ok Haruhi close your eyes." He said

"Why?" she questioned him.

"I told you it's a surprise Haruhi. I don't want you to see it until your in there." he explained.

Knowing that he wouldn't stop until she did what she was told. Haruhi closed her eyes as Tamaki put his hands over them and lead her down a hallway. They stop in front of their bedroom. Tamaki opened the door across from their room and lead her in.

"Tamaki, can I look now?" she asked.

"Not yet." he removed one of his hands and flipped on the lights. "Ok now"

Haruhi's eyes slowly opened. "Oh Tamaki" she said when she saw the room. "It's beautiful."

She looked around the lager white room. On the right side their was a big pink crib, with pink baby blankets and pillow. Next to the crib was a pink dresser with all the cloth that the twins had gotten them and some that Tamaki got. The left side of the room was almost a mirror image. The only difference was that everything was blue instead of pink. In the back of the room their was a toy box overflowing with toys. But what caught Haruhi's eyes the most was that in the center of the room was a simple white rocking chair. It looked old but still beautiful.

Tamaki came up behind her and put his arms around her waist resting the palms of his hands on her stomach. "I'm glade you like it." he said softly into her ear. He then kissed her ear and then her neck.

She turned in his arms and meet his lips with a deep kiss. "I love it" she said when she broke the kiss. She made him let go of her and she walked around the room. Now that she was closer she could see the Tamaki had their kids named engraved into the wood of the cribs and he had put the usa-chans into them that Hunny had giving them. She also saw that their were more toys then they needed and that he went to no expends to get them. There were toys that looked like they were from Norway or Swaziland. And knowing Tamaki they just might be. She then went over to the rocker. Tamaki could tell from the look in her eyes that it was her favorite part of the room. He stood next to her as she ran her hand along the cracked wood.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yes I do. Thank you." she said hugging him.

"Thank my father for the chair. He said he bought it for my mother when she had me but because she never came to live here she never got to use it." he said with a big smile but Haruhi could see the light dim in her love's eyes. She know that it was getting harder for him to talk about his mother. She thinks it's because now that he is becoming a parent he now sees how much it must of hurt her when he left. But she couldn't blame him. For months now she's been missing her mother too. "There must be something I could do." she taught as she smiled back.

_Knock, knock_

"Excuse me, young master." one of the maids said as she knocked at the opened door. "I'm sorry to bother you and the young miss, but your father had just called and said he would like the two of you would join him for dinner tonight. He is still on the phone awaiting for your replay." she said holding up a small cordless phone.

Tamaki looked over at Haruhi and she simply nodded. He took the phone and left the room to talk to his dad.

"He did a good job huh?" the maid asked with a smile. Haruhi just smiled back. "I'm Meoko Yuki." she said with a bow. "I'm one of the newest maids here and I hope to do my every best."

"I'm sure your best well be fine." Haruhi said not really sure what to say. She didn't like having maids and butlers do everything for her.

"Thanks, but if you'll excuse me. I have some other chores to do." she bowed again and left Haruhi alone in the babies' bedroom. Her smile fated. She once again found herself feeling uneasy about the way her life is ending up and how she wished her mother was here. But Haruhi quickly snapped back to reality when she hard Tamaki coming back into the room.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said a bit worried when he first came back into the room and saw her face.

"Yes," She answered with a big fake smile.

He smiled back "Never mind. Anyway we're meeting my dad at 7:00 is that ok?" he asked walking over to her.

"7:00 is fine." She said as both her and Tamaki looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost 5:00.

"mmm…. what could we do for two full hours?" Tamaki asked as he wrapped Haruhi in his arms and kissed the side of her neck once again.

Haruhi could tell what Tamaki was planning in that idiotic head of his. But she is to far along for sex now. But it still would be fun to tease him. "I don't know. Maybe I should start my homework. We do have school on Monday and I won't have any time do to it over the weekend." she said as she walked over the their bedroom taking off her school jacket. "But I don't think that well take two hours.

Tamaki happly fallowed her with a large grin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't kill me for taking forever. I've been getting way to much homework at school. But I will try to put the next one up soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

**At the restaurant**

Tamaki and Haruhi didn't know why, but his father had asked them to dress up nice for diner. So Tamaki wore a simple shirt and tie with a navy blue sports coat and dress slacks. Haruhi didn't have many dresses that still fit her, but she was glade that she did have one dress that the twins had given her. She didn't really want them to spent money on her, but they said that at some point and time there was most likely be an occasion when she would did a nice dress. So she took it and thanked them. It was a light orange color almost like peach but not quite. It fell just above her knees and fit her perfect.

Tamaki sat in silence next to Haruhi as they waited for his dad to arrive. It was a nice small restaurant on the other side of town. They sat at a table that was fitted for five people next to a large window, that overlooked a grand rose garden. With baby blue napkins on a white tablecloth with blue daisies in the center of the table.

"Tamaki, did your father say anything about bring people with him?" Haruhi asked thinking it was odd that the table he requested was set for five when there were only going to be three. But he didn't answer he.

"Tamaki, are you listening?" she said a bit louder then before.

"Hai" he said not looking at her.

"Well is he?" she asked again.

"Not know" he replied as he stared at out the window.

"Ok, what's up? " She asked.

"Nothings up. Why do you think something's up" he said looking at her with an odd look on his face.

"Because I normally can't get you to shut up and you haven't said more then five words since we left the house." she said knowing something was up.

He smiled and leaned his head in closer to hers. "I promise you nothing is up and everything is fine, ok. So stop worry about nothing."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek as she said "ok".

"I see that your doing well my son" they hear a young woman who was standing next Tamaki's father. Haruhi saw her behind Tamaki. She was a tall beautiful lady with long golden hair. Haruhi watched as Tamaki's eyes shout open wide and he sped around in his chair.

"Mom?" he said as he tried to stand up but fell due to the fact that he spun around in the chair so fast.

She laughed as she reached out her hand to him. "Are you alright, sweet?"

Tamaki jumped right back up as if nothing had happened. "Mom, you're here. How did you get here? Will you be here long? How are you feeling?"

She continued to laugh as Tamaki's father pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. "Clam down Tama, first why don't you introduce me to this beautiful young lady here." She said as she made Tamaki sit down.

"Oh, yes. Mother this is Fujioka, Haruhi. She is. . .um . . "

"I'm his fiancé." Haruhi said seeing that Tamaki didn't quit know how to say it. "It very nice to finally meet you. Tamaki has told me so much about you."

"It very nice to meet you too. I herd a lot about you to, my dear." She said in a sweet voice and a big smile on her face.

"Are you staying long, mom?" Tamaki asked hoping she'd say she was never going back and was going to stay here forever.

"I'm sorry to say that this is my only day here." she said with sadness in her voice.

"I'm having your mother go to one of the best doctors Japan has." his father said. "But I'm having it so you can go and visit her any time you'd like.

"But you better not skip school and come see me like you did when you were younger. Alright?" His mother said as she patted him on the head.

"Alright" he said with a small smile and a little giggle.

They talked for the rest of the time about Tamaki's schooling, the host club,

the babies, the wedding and anything and everything.

They said their goodbyes and headed home after what seamed of hours of talking and catching up. It was almost 11:00pm when Tamaki and Haruhi walked in the door.

"Welcome home." The maids and butlers said as they passed them. They stopped what they were doing and gave them a quick bow. Tamaki and Haruhi thank them and they went back to what they were doing.

They walked up to their room and got ready for bed. Haruhi hung up her dress up in the closet. She put on a pair of shorts and a over sized t-shirt and went over and sat down on the coach and tuned on the news. Tamaki put on a pair of long pants and went over and sat next to Haruhi. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his bear chest.

"Your is really nice, Tamaki." she said

"Yea, she is." He said with a big smile on his face. He looked down at Haruhi and found that she had fallen asleep. He let her sleep in his arm for a while not wanting to wake her.

About an hour later when the news was over Tamaki turned off the TV. He looked down at Haruhi and softly called her name to wake up so she can move over to the bed where she'll be more comfortable. "Haruhi. . . . Haruhi get up." he lightly shock her shoulder. "Haruhi."

"Leave me sleep Tamaki." she said slowly sitting up.

"Come on I'll help you over to the bed." He said standing up and taking her hand. She stood up and walked next to him over to their bed. He pulled the blankets down on her side and helped her in then pulled them over her small body. Even though she was 8 and a half months permanent she was still small and fragile.

She fell right back to sleep. He moved some stands of hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. He then retired to bed himself. He laid down and Haruhi turned to face him in her sleep. He only smiled and put his arm around her.

"Good night, my love." he wispier as he drifted off to sleep.

**A few hours later**

Haruhi's eyes shout open as a feeling of pain ran over her. She sat up and wrap her arms around herself. She felt tears run down the side of her face. She opened her mouth to get Tamaki up. But all she could do was scream.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry it is taking me forever to updated but all in all my school work must come first, I plan on writhing a lot over my Thanksgiving brake. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed this charpter.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

Tamaki sat on a golden thorn in a mideval grand ballroom. He looked over that the room. There were people everywhere, but he found some failure faces. He saw Kyoya at the door seeing if the guest entering were on this very long list he had in his hand. He then found Hunny and Mori handing out deserts and drinks to the guest. He then found the twin in one of the last place anyone would think to find them. They were playing in the grand orchestra. Hikaru was playing the flute in the front row and his brother Kaoru with about two rows behind him playing a lire (a string interment little a harp but smaller).

"It's a lovely party isn't, my king" he herd from a genital voice next to him. He turned and smiled when he found Haruhi sitting at his side in her own thorn. She looked so beautiful.

"My lord" a small young girl about the age of ten said as she walked up to Tamaki and Haruhi with a violin in her left hand and a bow in the other. Tamaki couldn't help but think she looked a little like Haruhi, but with blond hair. "I have worked hard and I have practiced for a long time. I would like to play a song for you, if you'll let me."

Haruhi said as she placed her hand the side of her own face. " But of course you can play for us, sweetheart." The little girl smiled and started to play. Her song was soft and genital. It brought many of the guest to tears.

When she finished the whole ballroom applauded her. She bowed first to the crowed and then the Tamaki and Haruhi.

"That was beautiful." Tamaki said. "My we know the name of our young musician?" he asked.

She giggled. "Stop playing games, daddy, you know my name." She set her violin next to her mother. "Mommy, may I have a piece of cake before brother's demonstration?"

"Alright but only one, ok" Haruhi told her.

"Ok" she said as walked over to Hunny and Mori who gave her the biggest peace of cake they could give her without Haruhi yelling at them.

"Demonstration?" Tamaki asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot." Haruhi told him. "T.J. is showing off what he's been learning from Mori the last few weeks."

"Mori? What has Mori been teaching him?" Tamaki felt lost, not knowing what was going on.

Just then there was a loud sound from a gong in the corner of the room. All the guest moved to ether the right or left side of the room. The doors in the back of the room opened and out walk and young boy at the age of ten. He looked just like Haruhi did the first time he saw her in high school. His hair was a mess and he had glasses on. He walked in with a large bamboo sword and started his fight with one of the other students in his class.

When he was finished he first bowed to his fighting partner then to the crowd on the left side of the room then the right. He then walked over to Tamaki and Haruhi and bowed for them.

"That was great. How long have you been fighting?" Tamaki asked.

"Not playing around dad." He said then turned to his mother. "I'm going to turn in. I kind of tried."

"Ok, honey. Good night." Haruhi gave him a hug and kissed him on the forehead before he left to go up to his room. She then turned to Tamaki.

"What's up with you today? You know that T.J. has been in Mori's kendo class since he was five. And what's with you not knowing your daughter's name." He could see that she getting mad.

"I was only joking around. Hey I have an idea." Tamaki stood from his seat and offered her his hand. "May I have this dance, my Queen?" He said with a big smile.

She was still a bit mad but she take his hand anyway and they walked to the center oh the ballroom. He took her right hand in his left and hi right hand was on her waist. They danced for about five minutes before Tamaki saw that something was wrong with Haruhi.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked her.

"I don't. . . Aaaaaaahhhhh!" she screamed and fell to her knees.

"Haruhi!?" Tamaki ran to her side. "Haruhi are you alright?"

"Tamaki." she said as she grabbed his shoulder. "Tamaki get up." He felt her push him. "Aaaaahhhhh! TAMAKI!" he herd her scream as his eyes opened wide. He found himself in his and Haruhi's bedroom.

"A dream?" he said still a bit sleepy. He felt a strong pain in his shoulder. He turned and found Haruhi's small hand digging into his flesh.

"Tamaki." she said. Her face full of pain.

"Haruhi what is it." he sat up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Tamaki I. . .aaaahhhhhh. . .I thinks it's time." she said though the pain.

"Time? Time for what?" Haruhi didn't know if he said that because he isn't all the way awake yet, or he really was that much of an idiot.

"For the babies, Tamaki. What else?" Hand dug into his shoulder again from the pain.

Tamaki fell into a complete panic. He got out of bed and ran around the room trying to get dressed and get things together for Haruhi, who tried to get out of bed herself but it was hard. "Tamaki!" she yelled for help.

"Haruhi!" he ran over to her. "I'm sorry here let me help you." He helped her up and get dressed. They walked out of their room and down the hall they were met by one of the older maids who worked in the house.

"What is going on there with all the screaming and yelling. And what are you doing out of bed at this hour. It's almost two in the morning."

"It's Haruhi, she going to have the babies." Tamaki explained.

"Oh, my!" She said. "I'll going call you a car and call young master Ohtori and let him know your on the way to the hospital.

It took about ten minutes for the car to come around and for then to get in. It was the longest ten minutes of Haruhi's life. The longer it took them. The more pain she was feeling. She felt like she was going to die.

"Don't worry Haruhi. We're almost there." Tamaki said trying to her feel at lest a little better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like I said I wrote over the Thanksgiving brake. I hope to put one more chapter up before I go back to school so keep a watch out.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

Haruhi could not believe this was happen. Everything that could have went wrong, did. She was in the back of the car with Tamaki, who fisrt paniced and didn't help her, but then he had forgotten her bag. She knew he did not mean too. They then found themselves with a flat tire two miles away form the hospital. The diver called for anther car that, for Haruhi felt like it took hours to get there. In all reality in was only about ten minuets.

"TAMAKI!" Haruhi yelled as she felt anther rain of pain washed over her body. They were now in the second car a few minuets away.

"I know, Haruhi. Don't worry, we're almost there." Tamaki had no feeling in his left hand. Haruhi was gripping it as if her life deepened on it. And to her it did. Nevertheless, he wasn't worried about it right now. All he was worried about was Haruhi and his kids.

"Sir, we're here." the diver said as he quickly jumped out to open Haruhi's door and helped her out. Even with all of the pain she had, she was still able to thank him for his help. Tamaki helped her out of the car and they walked into the hospital. They were met by a nurse, who was ready with a wheelchair for her.

"Kyoya called ahead and we have everything ready for you." She said as she and Tamaki helped her into the chair. "Your room is on the forth floor in the east wing. It's a single as requested."

They got into the elevator and went up to the forth floor. When the doors open, they walked out and found that Kyoya was there with his laptop in hand.

"Kyoya, what are you doing here?" Tamaki asked and he walked a long side of Haruhi.

"Will I am the one who set all this up and my brother is your doctor. I think I have a right to be here." he said with his shadow king smirk. Haruhi glared at him. She didn't need this. Kyoya saw this and placed his hand on her right shoulder. "I was only joking. I came because I was worry about you. I'll leave if you want me to."

Haruhi only look a him. 'This was Kyoya right? The money greedy, evil minded Host Club shadow king, who would sell or buy someone's soul if he could make a profit on it?' She smiled at him and thanked him for all he has done.

They moved into the room. Haruhi sat on the bed and let go of Tamaki's hand. He shook it to try to get the blood flowing in it again. Haruhi only laughed and apologize.

The nurse took the wheelchair out into the hall and asked someone to take it back down to the entrance. She then came back in with a hospital dress for Haruhi. Kyoya moved outside the door to let Haruhi change.

"Tamaki, can you go with Kyoya and get me some water, please?" She asked him not really want him to watch her change.

"Sure, I'll be right back." he answered. He kissed her on the cheek and headed out of the room.

When he walked out, he found Kyoya on his cell phone. 'Big surprise' he taught. So he went over to the Coke mashie by himself and got the water. When he came back, Kyoya was off his phone.

"Get kicked out?" he asked.

"No! Haruhi wanted a water." He said standing tall, as if to say 'She can't kick me out.'

"Whatever."

The nurse came out of the room. "You guys can go in now." she said then went on her way.

" Anyway," Kyoya said as he and Tamaki headed into the room." I called Mori and told him that Haruhi was in labor. He said that he would tell Hunny when he wakes up. They'll most likely come by later." Kyoya said.

"What about Hikaru and Karu?" Tamaki asked.

"I'll call them after the babies are born. Unless you want me to call them, Haruhi. But you already has to put up with our king here, and you don't need them hanging around too."

She smiled "Call and tell them, but tell them that they can't come and see me until later." she said.

Kyoya went out into the hall and called the twins.

Haruhi looked back over to Tamaki "Did you me my water?"

"Of course I did." he said. He sat in the chair next to her and handed her the water.

"Thank you." she said taking it from him.

"Don't mention it, my princess." He smiled and took her hand in his. She lost her words and could only smile back. He lent forward and kissed her.

Kyoya walked back into the room. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

Tamaki and Haruhi blushed and with big smiles they moved back and put some space between them. As Kyoya sat in a chair by the window and opened up this laptop and began to type.

Two hours went by. Two long and painful hours. Haruhi was almost ready. Her father had come by but had to go to work so he couldn't stay long. But he said he'd come back after he got off.

"How we doing in here?" Dr. Akito Ohtori said has he and a nurse came into the room to check up on Haruhi.

"Besides the hell raising pain, I'm great." Haruhi said with a smile.

"Ok" he said. "Lets take one last look." he pull over the ultrasound and move the mouse over her stomach. Tamaki was watching the small screen, but Haruhi was watching Akito. She didn't like the look in his eyes.

"Is everything alright?" She asked hoping it was. But she didn't get a quick replay.

"We have to move you to the delivery room now." Akito said without looking at her.

No one liked the way he said it.

"Why, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Its just that time." He said still not looking at her. "I think it would be better to do a sesection then a normal birth." He told the nurse.

"Why would it be better? What going on?" Haruhi was now sure something was wrong. "Tell me" She felt like she was going to cry from fear. Fear that she was going to lose one or maybe one of her babies. Or maybe, he own life. She looked over to Tamakiand grab his hand. He saw that she was sacred, can he understood why.

"Ohtor-san what's going on?" He asked.

"Nii-san?" Kyoya asked. He too was now stating to worry.

He sighed. "It seems that one of the babies is in distress." Akito said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hoped you like chaper 22. I try and update soon. rans and hides for reader I will update, I will. R&R plz


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

_Beep. . . Beep. . . Beep._

"Ahhhh" a little blond boy said as he started to awoke from his sleep.

"Mitsukuni, you up." a much taller boy said pocking his head into the room.

"Takashi. What are you doing here so early?" Hunny asked as he got up out of bed.

"Kyoya called." He told his cousin.

"Oh! Really. What about?" he asked as he walked into his closet to change.

"Haruhi." he replied.

"OOOO is she going to have the babies?" he said hopping out of the closet, hafe dressed.

"Ah" Mori replied.

"Come we go see her?" Hunny asked.

"Ah" he said and they walked out whne Hunny finished dressing.

**At the Hospital**

"What do you mean in distress?" Haruhi asked Akito.

"One of the babies has it umbilical cord wrapped around the other's neck. If we don't act fast you might lose one of the babies." he told her.

Three more doctors came into the room to help move Haruhi. They started to move her as Tamaki walked along side of her, but was stopped by a nurse.

"I'm sorry sir, but you need to put on some scrubs before you go anywhere near the delivery room." she said softly. "Come with me."

"Tamaki." Haruhi called when he let go of her hand. "Don't leave me."

He could see that she was scared. "Don't worry. I'll be right here." He quickly followed the nurse into a small side room. She handed him a pair of pink scrubs.

"I'm sorry, but this is the only color we have right now." she said.

"I don't care. I just went to get back to Haruhi." He slipped them on over his clothes and then put on the write cotton hat over his blond hair. He ran out of the room and down the hall. He found a hallway where Kyoya was standing.

"Where is she?" He asked panting.

"Tamaki? . . . .Pink?" Kyoya asked.

"Shut up! Were is she." he yelled at him.

"She is. . " Kyoya was cut off.

"Tama-chan, Kyo-chan, where's Haruhi?" The small boy cheerfully asked from the top of his cousin's shoulders.

"Ah" he agreed.

"She's in the delivery room over there." Tamaki ran into the room that Kyoya had pointed to.

"Is Haru-chan ok? Tama-chan look pretty worry." Hunny asked as Mori brought him down off his shoulders.

"Sure she is. Tamaki is just over worring about things." He said as he sat down in one of the chairs and pulled out his phone. 'I guess now is a good time to tell the twins to come over.' He dialed the number and Hikaru answered.

"Hello?" he said.

"Haruhi has gone into labor. You and your brother should head on over." Kyoya told the older twin.

"Wait really! Ok, we're on our way." He said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Kaoru asked as he walked into the room and wraped his arms around his brother from behind.

"It was Kyoya. Haruhi is going to have the babies." He told him.

"But she's early? Oh well. Let get ready and head over to see her." he got off his brother and went to get ready.

**In the delivery room.**

The door flung open as Tamaki ran into the room. "Haruhi!"

"Aaaahhhh Tam. . .aki." She said between her pain.

"I'm here Haruhi, don't worry." he said moving next to her and taking her hand into his.

"What took you?" she spanned at him.

"Hunny and Mori just came to see you." He said.

"Well they can't see me right now!" she yelled at him. Tamaki could only smile.

"Ok Haruhi, here we go. I need you help push. Because of your small frame we can't do to much. Now don't until I tell you, alright" Aitko said standing at the foot of her bed.

"Alright" She felt a sharp metal object cut along the base of her stomach that only made her squeeze Tamaki's hand harder in pain. He moved his other hand behind her head.

"It's alright Haruhi. I'm here." he said and kissed her temple.

"Ok Haruhi, push." Aitko said.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

**Outside the room.**

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" the five host club members heard as Hikaru and Kaoru started to walk down the hall.

"Is Haru-chan going to by ok?" Hunny asked holding his usa-chan with dear life.

"Ah" Mori said patting him on the head and smiling. It made Hunny feel a little better but not all the much.

"I guess we missed her before she went in." Kaoru said as he and his brother reached where the other host were sitting.

"She just went in not to long ago." Kyoya informed them.

"She she alright? It sounds like she's in a lot of pain." Hikaru said a bit worried.

"Don't worry. We all that she's strong. She'll be fine." Kyoya reassured them with one of his rear smiles.

**Back in the devilry room**

Haruhi hear crying as some of her pain passed, but it wasn't over yet.

"Ok, it's time for his sister to join us. Ready Haruhi." Akito asked.

Haruhi could only smile at the taught of her son and nodded. She kind of got use to the pain as she pushed, but she still felt it. She looked over into Tamaki's eyes. They were a mixture of joy, worry, pain, and love.

Tamaki watch as his love gave one last push and they herd her cry. He looked over at his son being cleaned on the other side of the room. Then to his daughter still in Akito's hands. Then he looked down at Haruhi with a big smile and tears in he's eyes. "Their beautiful."

A nurse brought over T.J. and gave him to Haruhi. She held him in her right arm and couldn't help but shied tears of joy too as anther nurse brought over Saya. Tamaki kissed her and wrapped his arms all three of them.

"We need to take them now and you'll be taken back to you room." the nurse said.

"Would you be able to show them to our friends on your way out?" Haruhi asked knowing that they were waiting on the other side of the door.

"As long as the father comes with us and shows us then it would be find." She picked up Saya as anther nurse got T.J.

Tamaki kissed her. "I'll meet you back in your room." he said as he and the two nurses took her twins.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks you for reading, hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'll have the next one up soon.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24

Haruhi sat up in her bed as two male nurses rolled her in to her room. She saw that Tamaki was already there. The two men set her bed in place as Haruhi thanked them and they left the room.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"They wouldn't let us all in until you came back. So they went to the gift shop or cafeteria or something. They'll be back soon." He explained as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"And the kids?"

"The nurse said they'll bring them by when there done getting their weight and stuff." he told her.

"Knock, knock." Hikaru said as he knocked on the frame of he opened door.

"How's our little mother?" Kaoru asked jokingly as he and the rest of the host club entered the room.

"I'm fine." She answered with a big smile.

Hunny stood next to her, on the opposite side from Tamaki. "Haru-chen your babies were so cute." he said as he hugged her.

Mori stood behind him and patted her head. "Ah" he said with a smile and a small nod.

"You seem to be a popular one" the nurse said as she brought in Saya. She was laying in a small plastic crib with wheels. The nurse pushed the crib by the wall and took her out and handed her to Haruhi.

"Anther nurse will be right over with your son. Both babies are 7 lb and 5 oz, with blood type AB+." She said to Haruhi as she handed her her little girl.

"Thank you." Haruhi said and with a bow the nurse left.

Now that there was more light and she was cleaned up, Haruhi could see Saya better. She had Tamaki's blue eyes and goofy smile. But her hair was what made her smile. It wasn't totally brown, but it wasn't totally blond either.

She looked at and saw Tamaki watching her oer her shoulder. "Want to hold her?" she asked him. He was more then happy to. He picked her up and held her in his right arm. Kyoya was standing next to him and looked at her.

"Dirty blond hair and blue eyes. It going to be hard to keep the boys off her when she's older, Dad." Kyoya said teasing Tamaki.

"Who said that there are going to be boys around to see her. She's going to an all girls school." he said.

"I guess that well work. An less she turns out to be like her mother and dresses up like a boy and has girls chancing after her." Kyoya started.

"Hey!" Haruhi said from her bed. "She's only two hours old and you two are already teasting her and trying to run her life."

"I'm doing nothing of the sort. I was only pointing out that she's cute and well most likely be very popular with the boys when she's older." Kyoya said with a smirk. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

The other nurse came in with T.J. She rolled his crib next to Saya's and gave him to Haruhi. And left as Haruhi thanked her. T.J. too had dirty blond hair and his father's goofy smile like his sister, but he and Haruhi's golden brown eyes.

"He looks a lot like you, Haru-chan." Hunny said looking at the only boy in the room smaller then him.

"He dose, doesn't he. But he has his father's nose." she smiled. She turned her head at the sound of crying.

"Shhh it's ok, it's ok." Tamaki was telling his little girl as he gently rocked her to sleep in his arms. Everyone was in awe at how well Tamaki was with her. Well everyone but Haruhi. She know that he had been secretly watching parenting shows and read parenting books in his free time. He was never really good at hiding things form her. He set her into her crib and pulled the small blanket over her. He smiled down at her then turned to his friends. "What?" he asked. Hunny was the first one to speak.

"Wow your so good with kids, Tama-chan!" he said.

"It's just my natural parenting skills." he said gloating.

Haruhi rolled her eyes as T.J. wiggled in her hands. She looked at him and smiled. She went thought nine months and the most painful day of her life. But it was still hard to believe that the little baby boy that she was holding and the little girl, sleeping soundly in her crib, were not only her children, but hers and Tamaki's. She rocked him gently until he to fell asleep. She asked Tamaki to place him in his crib.

Haruhi sent the next thee days in the hospital with her twins. Tamaki had only fell her side to get her forgotten beg back at home. As for the others, Hunny and Mori came to visit every day. Hikaru and Kaoru came once and Kyoya checked up on thing via cell phone.

But today no one was coming to visit, because Tamaki and Haruhi signed the last part of the paper work and were going home. The twins were placed in a two child car seat / stroller. Haruhi pushed them out in the parking lot were Lee was waiting for them with the car.

"I hope you weren't waiting long?" Haruhi said feeling how cold it was today.

"Not at all, Miss Haruhi. I'm glade to be at you service." he said as opened the door for them.

Haruhi went in first as Tamaki handed her one of the car seats then the other. He then tried to fold up the stroller. After but ten mins or so, Haruhi could only laugh as Lee folded it without any trouble after Tamaki gave up. He climbed in the car and sat next to Haruhi with the twins sleeping across form them. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Tamaki." she said looking up at him.

"What is my love?" he answered her looking down to meet her eyes.

"Do you think that we'll be alright? Will we be good parents?" she asked him a bit worried.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Of course we will. Just wait and see. We'll be the best parents ever." he kissed the top of her head and she smiled.

"Thank you, Tamaki." she laid her on his chest

"That's what I'm here for." he said cheerfully.

"Welcome home, sir, Miss Haruhi." Lee said as they rolled up to the house. Their eye sprung open. Over the door hung two big banners. One pink with the words "It's a girl" and the other blue with "It's a boy."

"I see your father has already herd the news." Haruhi said with a small smile.

"I guess so." Tamaki laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The story is soon comeing to an end. :( But not to fear. it's over yet. Haruhi still have t go back to school and then theirs her wedding. Plz reiew and let me know what you guys think.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25

Haruhi felt saddened. It have been three week since the kids were born and both her and Tamaki were going back to school today. She didn't want to leave them. She was standing in the doorway of the nursery in her 'boy' uniform watching them sleep. She then felt two slender arms wrap around her.

"You know we're going to be late if you keep on day dreaming." he said as he set his head on her left shoulder.

"I know, but I can't seem to leave them." she told him. He lifted his hand and loosened his hold on her.

"I know, I don't want to ether. But if we miss not much school we'll be kicked out and what of example would we setting. Beside they'll be fine. You, yourself picked out the maids that will be taking care of them. And it's only for a few hours. Soon you'll be back here holding them in your arms with a smile on your face." Tamaki told her.

Haruhi smile. "When were you able to let me exactly what I want to hers?" she cheerful asked.

"The monument I saw you I know I wanted to anything you wanted." He smiled and let go of her.

"Now come on, the car I waiting."

"One sec." she said as she went over to Saya's crib and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye sweetie" she whispered. "Daddy and I will be back later. You be good now." She then went to T.J. "You look out for your sister now ok." she whispered and kissed his forehead as well. As she stood up she saw that there was something on the table. She took a closer look. They were pictures of T.J. and Saya. She smile and put them into her pocket. She then walked back over to Tamaki and started to leave for school. She took one more look in the room at her sleeping children and followed the father of her children to the car.

Haruhi was sitting with Tamaki in the car when a taught came to her mind. "Tamaki?"

"Yes, Haruhi?" he asked.

"What was the reason you told the girls?" she asked.

"Reason?" he questioned.

"For why I've been out for the past week." She said.

"Oh. . . yea I guess I forgot to tell you." he said as he ran his hand threw his hair.

"Tell me what?" he said nothing. "Tamaki?" she said with a little worried.

"Well you see, Haruhi. Kyoya call me the other and well it since that Renge found out you were a girl and told the school."

"WHAT!!!!!" she yelled. She bowed her head into her hands. 'What am I going to do.' she taught. 'On one hand that the Host club would always be her friends but what about the girls. Ok I have two ways this could go. They could have known and kept quite about it. And they well this like her and by her friend. Or they could have not known and hate me forever. And what if they know about my twins. They'll probably call me a tramp, or a slut. And what if they know their Tamaki's? I…I can't do this.'

"That's it. I can't do this." she yelled sat up and grabbed the phone. "Lee can you take me home. I can't go to school." she said into the phone that contacted the driver from the back without rolling down the divider screen.

"I'm miss Haruhi, but I have orders form young master Kyoya that both you and young master Tamaki must be at school today under circumstances. I'm sorry" Lee apologized.

'Damn it Kyoya' she taught.

"Haruhi" she turned to him. "It'll be ok. I won't let anything happen to you and besides, when it are natural rooky afraid of girls." he trying to lighten the mood. Haruhi know his and gave him a small fake smile. "Now don't give me that fake small of yours." he said. "I am your husband and you should fake anything with me."

"Well that's good cause your not my husband yet." she said her small no longer fake.

"But soon I will be and will be forever, to death be us part." he took her hand and kissed it.

"We're here." Lee said as the rolled to a stop. Haruhi could see that there were a few students outside the gate, Among them was Kyoya.

"Will I guess it's now or never." she sighed.

"We'll go in together. We'll have a bubble of love shield us from their words." Tamaki opened the door and got out. Haruhi followed.

"Ah Tamaki, Haruhi. There you are." Kyoya greeted them. Everyone went silent and stared at the couple. Tamaki and Haruhi walked over to Kyoya.

"Good morning Kyoya. How are you doing today." Tamaki said as if nothing was going on.

"I'm fine, and how are you Haruhi." He asked.

Haruhi could only nod. She was to embarrassed to say anything.

"Well today is going . . . "Kyoya started but was cut off.

"Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi!!!" she yelled, her pink bow bouncing on top of her head as she ran up to the new young mother. "Haruhi how are you doing, are you well? How is your baby? Is it a boy or a girl?"

'I guess they do know about the kids.' Haruhi taught as other girl started to gadded around asking the same thing among other questions.

Kyoya moved next to Haruhi with his fake small. "I'm sorry girls but its time to get to class. I'm sure Haruhi will be glade to answer your questions this afternoon at the Host Club." he told them. The girls sighed and went to class.

"Kyoya, please tell me that your not using my children to make a profit." she said, her eyes full of anger and rage.

"Haruhi, would I be that cat up in business and be so cold hearted that I would use the children of my friends, children who are younger then a month. Do you think I would do that?" Kyoya asked her.

"Yes" she snapped. "And besides I wasn't going to go to the club room today. I'm to get home to the twins."

"You rang" two voices said as they came from behind them. They were now on each side of her.

"Haruhi if wanted to come home with us" Hikaru started.

"All you had to do was ask." Kaoru finished.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." Tamaki roared as he tore them away form Haruhi.

"Good morning Mii Lord." they said in unison.

"Don't just said that like you didn't do anything." Tamaki ranted.

"Alright already." Haruhi said separating them. "Lets get to class before we're late."

"That would be for the best." Kyoya said.

The four Host walk to class 1-A (Haruhi, and the Twin because it's there class, Tamaki because he wanted to walk Haruhi to her homeroom and he didn't want her to be alone with the Twin, and Kyoya just tagged along.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey all! I hope you like this chaper.The next well be up soon. But if I don't get it up before hand I would like to wish all my readers Happy Holidays and a Happy Safe New Year.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26

Haruhi headed for the Third Floor Music during her lunch period. The Host Club was going to hold a meeting for today's club actives. She turned the corner and bumped into something and fell to the floor.

"Haruhi! I'm sorry. Are you alright?" he said as he offered his hand to help her up.

"Yea, I'm fine." she said taking his hand and getting up.

"May I carry your books to the cafeteria as an apology?" he offered feeling horrible about what happened.

"Thank you, but I'm not going to the cafeteria. I have a meeting with the Host Club" she told him.

"Oh, well maybe I could carry them to the Third Floor for you." he asked her again.

"It's ok I'll be fine, but thanks for the offer." she bowed and started to walk off.

"Ah Haruhi?" he said before she got to far.

"Hai" she said turning her head to see him, but when she did he was gone. She stared down the hallway. "Where did he. . .?"

"Huh! Haruhi? Why are you just standing there?" she heard behind her. She turned and found Kyoya standing behind her.

"Oh Kyoya I was just on my way to the club room." she said as she walked pass him and to the flight of stairs to the music room. Kyoya followed.

**In the Music Room**

Haruhi and Kyoya walked into the music room. They found the other Hosts sitting around a table waiting for them.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled as he ran to her and hugged her.

'Some things never change.' she taught. They made their way over to the others and took a seat.

"Haru-chan, would you like a snake?" Hunny said offering her soon of his cake and candy bunnies lunch.

"No, thank you Hunny-sempai. I'll be fine with my own lunch." she said with a smile. "So what's this meeting about anyway?" she asked looking at Kyoya, who was most likely behind it.

"We need to plan the meeting so there won't be many people asking the same questions over and over." Kyoya said starting to explain his idea to not only give the customers what they want, but will also increase profits.

Haruhi didn't really pay attention to what Kyoya was talking about. She laid her head against Tamaki's shoulder sitting next to her. He smiled at her and put his arm around her. And with out even feeling it come over her, she drifted off to sleep.

**45 minutes later**

"You should wake her, Tamaki. There is only 15 minutes fell for lunch and she hasn't eaten yet." Kyoya said as he closed his laptop and getting ready to leave. The twin had gotten bored and went on their way awhile ago, and Hunny and Mori, being seniors, had to go to the other side of the school for their next few classes, so they to had also left. As for Tamaki he was currently being used as a pillow. Haruhi had moved from resting on his shoulder to laying her head in his lap.

"Yea, I should. She didn't eat dismorning." Tamaki said as he brought his arm to her shoulder.

"Well I'll see you in class. Just don't be late." Kyoya told him walking to the door. He put his hand on the door nod and looked back. "Don't ether of you be late." He then opened the door and walked out.

"What would make him think we'd be late?" the charlotte brown girl said when she herd the door close.

"Did we wake you?" Tamaki asked.

"Not you. Hikaru and Kaoru did when they left." she explained as she looked up at him.

"But they left about 20 minutes ago." he said confused. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I liked just being with you. If I got up they would have come back and started pestering me with questions again." she pulled out the pictures in her pocket.

"Questions?" he asked.

"Yea, all morning they've been asking if they can design my wedding dress and about how they think Saya and T.J. would be the cutest baby models." She looked at the pictures. "The only thing is that I think they might be right." she said with a laugh. She sat up next to him with her legs over his lap.

Tamaki took the pictures and looked at them with a smile. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone as cute or petty or handsome as our young prince and princess." Tamaki said he set them of the coffee table in front of them. He pulled her closer and put his arms around her. "That is except for you, my queen." he lifted her chin and kissed her. She kissed back not remembering the last time they kissed like this. He pulled her on to his lap and put his hands on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled them closer to each other. It didn't take to long for Tamaki's hand to start roaming. He made his way to the buttons of her jacket and undid them and slid it off. It hit the floor as he licked her bottom lip and she gladly opened for him. Their thongs battled as he laid her on the coach on moved on top of her.

_Ring, Bing, Ring_

They pulled away. "Tamaki, that was the bell." she said a bit disappointed.

"Yea." he kissed her check. "We can finish this later." he stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. He picked up her jacket and put it on her. With a smile they both got their things. He wrapped his arm around her waist and escorted her to her classroom.

He watched her walk into her class and sit at her desk. He wasn't to happy that she was sitting between the twins, but he couldn't do anything about it now. He then turned and headed for this own classroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY No School for a week!!!!!!! lol anyway I hope you guys liked this chaper. Sorry it's a quite one. I'll update at least once more before New Years. So until then, keep reviweing. lol


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 27

"Haruhi, is it a boy or a girl?" one of the girls asked. She was one of 20 other girls who came to the Host Club just to see Haruhi. They were all sitting in a circle around her.

"Well it's both. I had twins." Haruhi said answering her. The whole room encoded with the girl aw-ing.

"What are their names?" another one asked.

"Saya and Ta.." 'oh no will they get mad if I let them their Tamaki's kids' she taught. She looked over at Tamaki who was sitting with the other host around a table of sweets. He smiled and nodded as if he know wth she was thinking. "Saya and Tamaki. We actually call him T.J. for short."

"Oh how pretty. How did you come up with them?"

"Well Saya is the Japanese translation of his grandmother's middle name. And Tamaki is his father's name." Haruhi said prepared for the worst.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA" the girls screamed. Some even ran over to Tamaki to see if it was true. Tamaki only smiled and stood up. He walked up and stood behind Haruhi's chair. He put his right hand on her shoulder and took the pictures out of her pocket.

"Yes, it's true." he said holding up the pictures so the girls could see. They all aww-ed at the two pictures. Saying how cute they were and that they must bring them by sometime. That made a shiver go down Haruhi's spine. The girls were going crazy over the pictures, what would they do if she did bring the twins by. The taught passed when Kyoya started to tell the girls the time was up for today and they would need the be on their way.

The girls slowly left congratulating Haruhi and Tamaki on their way out.

"Well that didn't go to bad." Kyoya said from behind his black notebook.

"Can I go home now Kyoya?" Haruhi asked. School ended 3 hours ago and she wanted to get back to her kids.

"I don't see why not. You and Tamaki can both leave if you wish." he said putting his notebook down and turning his attention to his laptop.

"Thanks Kyoya." They got their things together and headed for the door. Hikaru and Kaoru pulled Tamaki to the side and whispered something in his ear so Haruhi couldn't hear. Then he followed her out the door and to their car.

**At the Second Shou Mansion**

Tamaki went into his and Haruhi's room to get changed out of his school uniforms. He had his jacket, tie and write dress shirt off when he hear someone screaming his name form the other room.

'"TAMAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Haruhi screened as she ran into the room.

"Haruhi, clam down." he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Now slowly tell me what's wrong."

"The Twins are gone!" she yell. "Their not in their room and when I called down to Lee and his said he hasn't seen them all day."

"Haruhi that doesn't mean something had happened to them. I'm sure they fine. Tii and Mine probably took them for a walk in the garden or something." Tamaki know that they were in good hands and they were fine.

"But Lee said he hasn't seem them all day?" She told him again.

"He probably wasn't here. After he dropped us off at school he probably went out until it was time to come and get us when school ended." Tamaki said trying to clam her down.

"But, Tamaki!" she started.

"Come with me." Tamaki pulled her over to the window that looked over a lager rose garden. He stood behind her and pointed to a small group of people. "You see I told you. They took them out for a walk."

Haruhi sighed. She took her school jacket off and went over and sat on the edge of the bed. "I guess I'm not very good at this am I?" she asked laying back on the bed with her legs hanging over onto the floor.

Tamaki walked over and laid over her, with her legs between his. Using his arms to hold him up. "Of curse you. You were worried about them and you love them. Anyone and everyone can see that."

"But you weren't worried and I totally freaked out." she said looking up at him.

"That's just how mother's are. They worry very minute of very day over very little thing when it comes to their children no matter how old they are or where they or anything like that." he said before he brought his lips down to meet hers.

She brought her hands up around his neck and put very little space between thir lips. "Thanks Tamaki." she whipered then pulled him into a deeper kiss. When they broke for air they looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"You know this is how it all started." she said softly laughing.

"Yea, and I wouldn't have it any other way." he said kissing her again. His hand moving down to loosen her dress shirt from pants.

"Aa-hmm" they herd and they turned their heads to the open door where the owner of the voice stood leaning against the door frame. Tamaki moved off of Haruhi and she sat up.

"Oh hello father. What brings you by?" Tamaki said with a red face.

"I came over to talk to you two about your wedding, but I see that your busy making the family even bigger." he said with a smirk. Their faces went even redder.

"When why don't we go into the living room and talk about it over some tea." Haruhi offered as she stood up off the bed.

"That's a great idea." Tamaki agreed as he too stood up.

"Alright I guess that would be a suitable place. But why don't you two finish getting changed. and I'll meet you there." he said as Tamaki was just remembering that he was topless. He closed the door and headed down the hall to the living room.

Tamaki hugged Haruhi from behind and whispered into ear. "That's twice now that we've been interrupted."

"Yes, but the day is still young and the night can also be much fun." She said kissing his cheek. "Now come on let's get down here before your father thinks we're not getting changed and comes back." she said freeing herself from his grip and haeding for her closet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2008 on is here.

Hey everyone. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to pull the next one up befor I go back to school. I would also like to Thank all you guy who have been reading. You guys are the best!


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28

Tamaki walked into his living where his father was waiting.

"I see you finally decided to join me, but where's Haruhi?" his father asked looking up form his cup of tea and noticing him.

"She's upstairs with the twins. Ti and Mine brought them back from a walk in the garden and she had to help settle them in for a nap." he said taking a seat across form his father. "She said to start without her and she'll be down in a few minutes."

"Ok, then. Have you and Haruhi talk about where you want your wedding?" his father asked.

"A little, Haruhi would like to have it at the same church were her parents were wed. But she wasn't sure if that would be alright. She knows of our family stature and that we'd most likely have business partners of the family and people like that coming. She wants everything to be perfect, but not for herself. She wants it to be alright for everyone else." Tamaki said a bit sad.

"Well that's just how she is. She puts other before herself with everything. I wouldn'tthink this would be any different." his father said. Tamaki only response was a smiled. He know that's how she's always been. They both looked at the door as it opened and a browned hair girl come in with a small little boy in her arms.

"Sorry I'm late. Someone didn't want to take his nap." She said as she brought him over to the coach. She sat next to Tamaki who wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and looked down at his restless son squirming in her arms. "T.J. you remember grandpa." she said as her son gripped onto her index finger. His big golden brown eyes looking up at her. She smiled down at him.

"He's gotten big since I last saw him." Tamaki's father said with a smile.

"Dad, you saw him last week." Tamaki said.

"I know that." he snapped at his son, he look at his grandson then to Haruhi. "He looks a lot like his father. Lets just hope that he doesn't become an idiot like his father too."

"Hey!" Tamaki yelled as he dramatically stood up. Haruhi laughed at the two older men as they fought. "Haruhi." Tamaki turned to her. "You don't think I'm an idiot, do you?" he asked with his big puppy dog eyes.

"Well I would say grade wise that you are. I mean you are second in your class behind Kyoya." she said turning her attention to the now sleeping baby in her lap. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go take T.J. to his room." she said starting to stand.

"Oh I'll take him." Tamaki said stopping her.

"Oh no, that's alright I got him." she said. Tamaki stood up and walked over to her.

"Please, Haruhi. You do so much as it is. Let me take care of it." she smiled in defeat and handed T.J. to his father, who took him out of the room and to him own.

Haruhi remained standing and watched him as he left. When the door shut she sat back down.

"So Haruhi, Tamaki tells me you want to have the wedding at the same church as your parents." Tamaki's father asked.

"Yes, I was think that, but I'm not sure if it would be alright." she said looking at the flowers on the table in font of her.

"Why wouldn't it be alright?" he asked her.

"Well I know of your family stature and that we'd most likely have business partners and people like that coming. I don't want to do anything that will bring. . ."

"Haruhi, this is your's and Tamaki's wedding and nobody's else's. You don't have to have it any way you don't want. If you want it at the same church as your parents then I say you should." He said with a smile, she smiled in return. "Now were is this church at?" he asked.

"It's called St. Peter's in Tokyo." she told him.

"Does this mean that you decided were to have the wedding?" Tamaki asked walking back into the room. He walked over and sat next to Haruhi. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her and the cheek.

"Yep! She said lading in his arms.

"That's good. What about a date?" he asked her.

"Hhmm something in the spring, when the cherry blossoms are in bloom." she said knowing that Tamaki would love the idea.

"Haruhi that would be perfect. You are going to look so beautiful in a write dress surrounded by pick cherry blossoms. I can see it now." he cupped her face in his hand and kissed her. "It was be wonderful." he said.

They talked for about anther hour before Tamaki's father left. Haruhi and Tamaki had their dinner and then went to their room. Tamaki sat at the head of their bead andstarted to do his math homework. Haruhi laid a crossed it near the button, o not to my in her loves way. She opened up her bio book to study when she herd a cry from the other room. She got up and walk across the hall to the kid's room. She went over to a cribe and picked up her daughter.

"Ssshhh, it's alright, baby. Your hungry aren't you. Well we'll take care of that right now." she walked over to the door and shut it. She then went over to her rocking chair and sat down. She set Saya in her right arm and used her left hand to adjust her shirt.

After she was feed Saya feel back to sleep. Haruhi set up down in her crib and kissed her on the forehead. She then went over on checked on T.J. on the other side of the room. He was lying with a bottle in his mouth. She brushed his hair out of his face with her finger and gave him a kiss. She then turned on the baby monitor and headed back to her room.

She found Tamaki packing up his books into his backpack. She walked over and laid across the bed and tried to study again.

"How it go?" Tamaki asked lying himself down next to her on the bed. He was so close that their shoulders were touching.

"Good, Saya was just hungry." she said turning the page.

"Is that so." he said with a smirk. He kissed her on the cheek. "How about when you finish studying to feed me and we can pick up were we left off early."

Haruhi turned her head so that they looked into each others eyes. "I think we could do that. Why don't you start a bath and I'll meet you there." she said and then kissed him.

"Anything for you, my queen." Tamaki said and stood up and headed for their bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You guys can guess what the next chapter will be about. Plz R&R next one will be up soon.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch 29

Haruhi looked over at the clock. It read 7:45. "I guess that's good for tonight." she said to herself as she closed her textbook. She had told Tamaki to start a bath about an hour ago. She got off her bed and walked out of their room and cross the hall. She slowly opened the door to her children's room and walked in. She stood there angst the door frame and watched them sleep. She walked over to each crib and gave them a kiss on the forehead.

She then left the room and went back into her own. She went over to the closet and grab some clothes. She grab a pair of shorts and one of Tamaki's shirts alone with some clean underwear. She then grab a pair of boxes and pajama bottoms for Tamaki, knowing he most likely didn't grab then for himself.

Haruhi walked into the bathroom as Tamaki was turning off the water. He was still fully dressed. He had about dozen lit candles around the room and the lights off. She sit the cloth down on the counter.

"All done studying?" he asked walking over to her.

"It is for one night." he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Come one, before the water gets cold." he said as her kissed her and started to undress her. He unzipped and slid off her pants as she pushed his shirt over his head. It hit the floor. The rest of their clothes soon followed.

With in minutes we were in the big tub. Haruhi was sure that the whole Host Club could conformity fit in it. 'What a waste of water' she taught. 'It's more like a small pool then a bath tube.' Tamaki sat with his back agents the wall of the tub with Haruhi sitting in font of him. The water arose just above Haruhi's chest, but not quite at her shoulders. He put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a massage, witch made Haruhi moan.

"Feel good?" he asked.

"Yea, it does." She said closing her eyes. Tamaki pulled her back into his tight embrace and rested his head in the crock of her neck with one of his legs on each side of her.

"I love you, Haruhi." He whispered into her ear. He grab a washrag and dipped it into the water and became to wash her. He started with her shoulders then to her back, gently massaging it as he went. When he reached her lower back he reached his arm around her and start to wash her front. His hand ventured upward until.

"Tamaki!" she yelled as she jumped a bit at his touch. But his hand didn't move away.

"What? I was only helping you clean up. They've gotten so much bigger since the twins were born." He said with a big smile as he continued to move his hand over her silk like skin. He rubbed to cloth over her right breast, gently testing her nipple. "It would seem that someone's chest is a bit hard." he said into her ear.

"Look who's talking." she said moving back a bit to where he poked her. She turned around to face him, kneeing on her knees and took the rag from him. She run it alone his neck and down his chest. She started to make circles on his chest.

He picked up her chin and looked into her eyes. He then pulled her into a deep kiss. The rag was lost within the water as Haruhi laid her bear hands on his chest. His own hand fell to rest on her hip while the other run down her side the base of her stomach. Haruhi had been losing the baby weight, but she wasn't back to her original size just yet. He ventured down, but stopped at the top of her core. This too made Haruhi jump. Tamaki only smiled and continued to kiss her. She moved her knees apart to give his hand more room. He took her movement as a sign and slid two

of his fingers in her. She moaned into his mouth as he pulled out his fingers and then pushed them back in. She closed her eyes and laid her head on her hands that were still on Tamaki's chest.

He pulled them out when he felt her push up angst him. She looked up at him with a flushed face, panting hard. He kissed her lips. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you." he said with a smile. He reached over and grabbed something off of the counter.

'Sure, he gets the idea to uses a condom after I have his kids.' she taught. He want to put it, but Haruhi stopped him.

"Let me take care of that first." she said as her hands slid down his body. She reached his staff under the water. She grab the base with her right hand and started to pump up and down.

Tamaki throw his head back and closed his eyes. Soft moans escaped his lips as he felt Haruhi's hand growing faster on his staff. He loved the feel of the hot water hitting his bear flesh were

her hand was before she moved it and brought it back. He could feel himself coming close. He grabbed her hand and she stopped and looked at him.

"Haruhi, I can't hold on much longer. Please. I need you." he said looking into her eyes. She smiled and kissed him. He pick up the package and put the condom on. He pulled her on top of him. She got the idea and helped. She sat onto his lap as he slid into her. They both moaned at the long missed feeling. Haruhi put her hands on Tamaki's shoulders. He watched as her breast giggled in and out of the water as she bounce up and down. He put his hands on her waist and pushed up and down with her trusts. She picked up speed as Tamaki felt her tighten up around him. It took a few more trusts before he came. It didn't take Haruhi long after that.

They both stayed there few a bit to caught their breath. Tamaki hadn't moved from his spot, still in Haruhi, as she sat on his lap with her arms around his neck and her head resting on his chest. He brought his arms up and tightly embraced her.

"Tamaki." she said as she lifted her head.

"Yes my love?" he answered.

"I love you." she kissed him again.

"I love you too, Haruhi" he said.

They finished washing up and headed for bed. Tamaki laid on their bed, shirtless, with Haruhi, wearing his tee-shirt, in his arms and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok guys i hoped you enjoyed this chapter. i'm sorry to say that i won't be udateding until after my mid-terms. : ( School comes 1st. So chapter 30 will be up sometime late next week.


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 30

Everything was set. The day, the church, the food, everything but her dress. It was true that they were going to wait until after Tamaki graduated school in the spring to get married but that wasn't to far away. It was already the start of the second week of vacation. They only had two more weeks until they would start a new year at Ouran.

'I wonder how this year will go' Haruhi taught as she was getting ready. "Tamaki and Kyoya will be third years and the Hitachiin brothers and myself will be second years. And Mori and Hunny they are going to start their first year at the University. It won't be the same without them.' she slid on a pair of jeans and a tight fighting tee-shirt. She walked over and looked at herself in the floor mirror. It's been four months now and she had finally gotten back to her old size. Well most of her old size. Her boobs are bigger cause of the milk and her hips were a bit wider, but she wasn't to worried about it. She then felt something on her leg. She looked down and found T.J. playing with the buttons of her pants.

"Now what are you doing in here?" she asked as she bent down to pick him up. She brought him into her arms and walked over to his room only to find Tamaki on the floor with Saya.

"Tamaki why is T.J. carling around by himself? What if he went over to the stares and fell." she said a bit upset. Tamaki came to his feet and looked at her.

"Don't worry so much. I was watching him. All he wanted was for mommy to come and play too." he said taking his son and rubbing noses with him as he laughed. Haruhi could only smile at the sight. Tamaki had really grown up over the past year.

Tamaki looked down and found Saya pulling on his pants. "I didn't forget about you, sweetie" he said as he pick her up in his other arm and gave her a kiss on the check. "So Haruhi are you really to go?" he asked looking at the mother of his two joys he was holding.

"I am, what about you? You been in here playing with them since I finished feeding them." She said as she saw T.J. reach for her and took him.

"I'm fine." He kissed her check. "But if we're late your father will blame me and tease me the whole time were there." he whispered into her ear.

"Tamaki, my dad teases you over the phone. What makes you think he won't today." she said as they started to walk out of the room and down the hall.

"I don't know, I just don't want to give him something to start with." he said as he and Haruhi started to ascend down the stars.

They put T.J.'s and Saya's shoes on first then their own and opened the door on went outside. It was a beautiful day, not cloud in the sky. It was about noon when they got into the car and headed for Ranka's place.

"Haruhi how good it is to see you, and look at my two little grandchildren. Oh their getting so big." Ranka said when he opened the door and saw his daughter's family.

He let them in and they went into the living room. Haruhi and Tamaki next to each other while the twins crawled around playing with some toys that Ranka found in the closet from when Haruhi was a baby.

"So how have you two been doing?" Ranka asked as he came into the room from the kitchen, and sitting down across from them.

"Great" Tamaki said.

"Fine" Haruhi said at the same time. Ranka smiled. They herd the kettle whistle from the kitchen. "I'll get it." Haruhi said as she got up and walked into the over room.

"So is she getting use to things at home?" Ranka asked Tamaki.

"More or less I'd say. She helps to cook and clean now and again, even though the maid tell her she doesn't have to. But that's how she is. I'm just glad that she's happy." he looked out at his kids who looked ready for a nap and smiled. "But who could ever be unhappy when they look at these little angels." he said.

Ranka looked at his grandkids as saw that T.J. was already asleep and Saya was slowly starting to close her eyes. "If you want, you can lay them down in Haruhi's old room." Ranka said.

"That's probably a good idea." Tamaki said.

"Of course it is. I came up with it and I did raise a great and wonderful little girl." Ranka said pulling at Tamaki's checks.

"Haruhiiiiii….." Tamaki cried as she walked into the look with the tea.

"Dad, leave him alone." She said putting his cup on the table in front of him. She then gave Tamaki his and put hers on the table as well. She then sat down next to Tamaki on the floor.

"Thank you Haruhi." Tamaki said and gave her a kiss on her right check. He could feel Ranka's eyes on him, piecing him like daggers. "I think I'll put the kids in the other room to nap." Tamaki said standing up and walking over to the twins. He picked up Saya into his arms, careful not to wake her.

"Here let me take T.J." Haruhi said getting up.

Ranka watched as she picked up his grandson and followed Tamaki back to her old room. He knew that her had lost his daughter to him that time he came home and found them on the floor, with him on top of her. She was engaged, the mother of two beautiful children, and moved out and lived with her husband to be, but he still wasn't ready to let her go. He doesn't think he ever could.

**In the back room**

Haruhi set T.J. in the middle of the bed and Tamaki laid Saya next to him.

"Tamaki, could you get the two pillows out of the closet?" she asked taking the two pillows That were already on the bed.

"Sure." he said and brought them to her. She sat on the bed and took the four pillows and placed them on each side of the two children making a soft box shape around them so they wouldn't roll off of the bed. Tamaki sat down next to her and put his arm around her. They sat there for a few minutes just watching their children sleep.

"Sleep well." she said as bent down and kissed them both on the forehead. They then walked back into the living room, hand in hand, to were Ranka was waiting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No more exams!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyway, I know the timeline is a bit off, but please don't pay to much attention to that, (I mean really, think about the manga. There's been like 3 Springs already.) And I'm not saying that theres anything bad about that ether. I love Hatroi's work on Ouran and I can't wait for the next book. It was only an exsample. But yea, I'll try to put up the next chapter brfore this up coming weekend.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch 31

Haruhi and Tamaki walked back into the living room and sat across from Ranka.

"So dad what did you want to tell us?" Haruhi asked her father.

"So, yes!" Ranka said as if he forgot all about it. Haruhi wouldn't have been surprised if did ether. "You see I have decided to quit my job at the bar and become a model." he said with a big smile.

"You're joking, right?" Haruhi asked as both she and Tamaki were in disbelief.

"Well I am about the modeling part." he said with a small laugh. "But I have decided to leave the bar. I'm just getting to old for that kind of stuff now that I'm a grandfather and such."

"What are you going to do now?" Tamaki asked his soon to be father-in-law.

"Well I was looking in the newspaper and there are a lot of desk jobs in varies companies around the city. I think I'll try one of them." he said.

"But dad you hate a desk job, that's why you worked at the bar." Haruhi pointed out. "Why not work at a flouriest, you love flowers."

"If there is an opening then I will, but I'll have to see. I still have two more weeks at the bar and the rent is paid for the next month on this place so I'm good for awhile." he said bring in hand to his chin to think.

_Strawberry Pie. .ie. .ie. .ie . .ie. .ie. .ie Strawberry Pie oh Strawberry Pie for you_

"Sorry" Haruhi said as she reached for her ringing cell phone. "Hello" she answered it as she stood up and walked into the hall.

"Haruhi, where are you?" Hikaru asked.

"You were sub post to be here an hour to work out the details for your wedding dress." Kaoru said on the other end.

"Oh was that today?" Haruhi said trying to act like she completely forgot. The truth was that was did remember about it she just didn't want to go. Every time she went over to their house it always trued out to be a dress-up contest between them. She hated when they used her as a dress-up doll for their 'Who can dress Haruhi cuter game.' She hated the whole idea in general.

"Yes it was." Hikaru said.

"Are you coming or not" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah I'll be there. I'm at my father's right now but I'll be over in about a half hour, ok?" she told them.

"Ok, just remember not to bring Tamaki with you." Kaoru said.

"Why not?" Haruhi asked.

"Because it's bad luck to have the husband sees the dress before the wedding." Hikaru said.

"If he helps in making it them he'll know what it looks like." Kaoru finished saying.

"Do you want and bad marriage, Haruhi?" they asked in unison.

"I guess not." she said with a sigh. "I'll be over soon, Bye"

"Bye" they both said and hang up.

"Who was it? " Tamaki asked Haruhi as she walked back into the room.

"Hikaru and Kaoru. I completely forgot that I had a meeting with them to design my wedding dress." she grabbed her bag. "Can I leave you two here alone without killing each other or waking up the twins?" she asked swinging her bag onto her shoulder and headed for the door.

"Wait Haruhi I'm not letting you go over to their house all be yourself." Tamaki said standing up to follow her. "They'll try something I know it."

"You can't come Tamaki." she told him.

"And why not." he argued.

"Because it's bad luck to have the husband sees the dress before the wedding. And beside I'm not going to wake the twins up nor am I leavening them here for my dad to take care of them all by himself." she told him. Tamaki know he couldn't fight her and win.

"Alright. I'll stay. But I want you to call me if they try anything." he said still not trusting them.

"I will." she kissed him on the cheek and she left the apartment and he want back and sat down with Ranka.

**At the Hitachiin**

"Ah Miss Haruhi welcome." an elderly maid said when she opened the doors for Haruhi.

"Oh thank you, are Hikaru and Kaoru here?" she asked.

"Yes, they're in their room. Would you like me to show you the way?" she asked.

"No thank you." Haruhi told her. "I remember where it is from the last time I was here." she stared her way up the stars and down the hall to the brother's room. When she reached their door she went to knock when she herd strange noises from the other side. She placed her ear to the door to listing.

"Hik.…Hikaru. . .we have to hurry…" she heard Kaoru saying alone with pants in between.

"I…I know…. just a. . .bit more…" she herd Hikaru say.

**One hour earlier **

Hikaru put his phone down on the table next to his bed that he was sitting on. Kaoru walked in from the other room and sat down next to him.

"So we have a whole hour before Haruhi gets here." Kaoru said lying down on his back.

"So we do" Hikaru said as he looked down at his younger brother as he moved over top of him. Kaoru reached his arm up and placed them on the back of his neck.

"What are you thinking, Hikaru?" he asked knowing whole aware of what it was.

"That we could have some fun." and with a wide smile he met his brothers lips with his own forcefully but gentle at the same time. Kaoru licked his button lip and Hikaru gladly opened for him. Their hands roaming each other removing any part of clothing they could find. It only took a few seconds for them to be ripped of their cloths and panting hard. Hikaru stood on his knees at hi brother's entrance.

"Ready?" he asked. Kaoru only nodded and Hikaru pushed into him then back out. He repeated this movement over and over until he hard his brother speak.

"Hik.…Hikaru. . .we have to hurry…" he panted as his brother went faster. He as almost there but he would stop if it would prevent Haruhi seeing them like this.

"I…I know…. just a. . .bit more…" Hikaru said he only needed to hear his brother cry his name. He didn't know why but unless his brother came first he couldn't. He went faster making.

"Oh Hikaru I'm. . . I'm. . . .HARUHI!!!" Kaoru shouted as he came on their chest.

"Wait?" Hikaru said hearing Haruhi's name and not his. But the tightness around him made him cum ether way. Kaoru pointed to a wide eyed girl standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry" Haruhi yelled as she quickly went into the hallway and shut the door behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey all. sorry it took a bit to update. I'm going to a con this weekend so I won't be able to uodate until next week. But I'll try to get it up soon.


	32. Chapter 32

Ch 32

She opened the door and saw something she shouldn't have seen. The two of them, in bed. Hikaru on top of his brother.

"I'm sorry" she yelled as she quickly went into the hallway and shut the door behind her. She stood with her back to the wall 'What the hell did I just see?' she asked herself.

"Wait Haruhi!!" she herd them call from behind the door. The two boys tried to hurry to get dressed and caught her before she left. They were still panting and out of breath as they swung the door open and ran out. Haruhi was standing outsider the door waiting for them. Haruhi's face was all red from walking in on them and the twins' faces were too from a combination of embarrassment and from just having done it.

"Aw Haruhi you didn't leave." Kaoru said.

"It, would . . . look that way." she said not able to look at them.

"Look we're sorry, we didn't. . ." Hikaru started but was cut off.

"I don't need to know nor do I care. Can we just get the designs done." she said starting to walk to the stairs to their studio.

"Hai." they said in unison. They walked down stairs and down a long hallway with many doors. They stopped at the very last one on the left. Hikaru, who was in front reached out his hand and turned the handle, but the door was locked and it wouldn't open.

"Kaoru, do you have the key?" he asked turning to face his brother.

Kaoru searched his pockets before telling his brother his didn't. Haruhi sighed loudly.

"Don't worry, Haruhi. We have a spear." Hikaru said as he reached up above the door. On the ledge of the door's frame was a small key. He brought it down and unlocked the door. They walked into the large studio. Haruhi and Kaoru went and sat down on around a small coffee table in the back corner of the room while Hikaru went over to the other side and grab two sketch books for himself and his brother.

"So what is it that you two have in mind?" she asked knowing that they most likely had dozens of sketches done up.

"It doesn't matter what we have in mind" Kaoru said.

"It's your dress. What do you want?" Hikaru asked.

"Really? You guys aren't going to try and put me into some skimpy little outfit?" she said with a razed eyebrow.

"Well maybe for the after party and the honeymoon, but not for the wedding itself." Hikaru admitted.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Alright, lets get this over with."

**Back at Ranka's**

"So Tamaki is the host club planning you a stag party?" Ranka asked tiring to kill the silence that came over the room when Haruhi left.

"I'm not sure." Tamaki said with a shy smile. "I told them I didn't want one, but something tells me that they still might." he took a sip of his tea.

"Well that wouldn't surprise me." Ranka responded with a smile. His relationship with Tamaki had really changed since the first time he met him. Or should I say the first time he ever felt like killing someone by trowing them into a wall. The taught of that day made him laugh.

Tamaki looked at him, cereus. "What's so funny" he asked.

"Nothing really. I was just thinking about that day when I first met you." he said.

"Oh yea." Tamaki said blushing a bit. Even to this day he know that Ranka still thought he was going to have his way with his daughter. But then again she did end up having his kids so I guess he was right.

"Come on, Tama. What's with the face?" Ranka said teasing him. "It was a long time ago and I know that you weren't going to do anything."

"You did?" Tamaki asked confused. "But you throw me into the wall. The crack are still there." he said pointing to the same wall his head was apart of at one point.

"Any father would have done the same no matter who it was over their daughter." he said taking a sip of his tea before he continued. "You see, Kyoya had told me what had happen that time you and the others went to the beach."

"He did?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, he did even thou it was probably the president's job and not his." he took anther sip as Tamaki went into his 'hide like an emo kid in the corner' Ranka put his cup down and looked at it. "You know I never did thank you for saving her life." Tamaki looked up and moved back to the table. "I know that she most never asked for help and that was probably the reason she ended up being thrown off that cliff, but. . ." he looked up from his cup. "If you didn't jump in after her who knows what could of happened. So thanks" he said with a small smile.

Tamaki smiled. "Don't worry about it. I said it before and I'll said it again. I would, and I will, do anything for Haruhi and our kids. Their my whole life and my whole reason for living."

"And that's why I know that your going to make my daughter happy." Ranka said.

"I'm back." they herd a female voice called then the door shut.

"We're in there Haruhi." Ranka called back. Haruhi came into the room and sat down next to Tamaki.

"Welcome back, baby." Tamaki said putting his arm around her waist.

"Thanks sweetie." she kissed him on his check and laid her head on his shoulder.

"How was your trip to the Hitachiin's?" Ranka asked her.

"Um. . . It was different." she said.

"What do you "different"?" Tamaki asked. "What did they do this time? Did they do something to you?" Tamaki was almost yelling at her. She was no longer laying on his shoulder but he now had his hands on her shoulders, looking straight at her.

"Nothing is was just different this time because we actually got work done on my dress without their usual goofing off. That's all." Tamaki know that there was more, but left it drop for now.

"Oh how is your dress coming?" her father asked. "Is it really big or is it really simple. Oh is it long or one of those new short one. Or is it. . "

"Your going to have to wait until the wedding to find out." she told him.

"Aaww but why, Haruhi. I want to know what your going to look like on your big day." her father cried.

"Because I want you to be surprised." she said. She then looked at the clock over on the wall. It was almost four. "We should get going. The kids need to eat and the cook well have diner waiting for us."

"I guess your right." Tamaki said agreeing with her. They got the kids, who were some how still sleeping. And said their good-byes to Ranka and headed home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I'm really sorry for the slow update. I was busy at school this past week with games and play practise and homework and with my semi this weekend and all this ather stuff that really doesnt matter. Just TGIF!!!!!!!! anyway. I hope you liked his chapter. I'll try to put the next one up soon.


	33. Chapter 33

Ch 33

"THEY DID WHAT!!!!" Tamaki screamed. He was standing in his and Haruhi's bedroom with his tie undone and his shirt unbuttoned. It was late and they were settling in for the night. Haruhi, who had already changed, was sitting in her chair on the other side of the room. She had her head on the armrest and her legs hung over the other side attempting to read. Unfortunately she was only able to a page before Tamaki started asking her about what happened at the Hitachiin's

"Tamaki please don't make me say it again." she said turning her head and placing her book on her chest.

"How dare they do something like that in front of my Haruhi!" he continued to yell as he took off his shirt and slid on a plane white tee the sleep in.

"Tamaki it's not like they started when I got there and they were in their own home." she put her book on the table. "And it's not like I'm a little kid waling in and not knowing what was going on." she pointed out.

"That doesn't matter!" he said walking in circles. "They knew you were coming and they still did it. What if you came even earlier then when you did?"

"Is that so, well if I remember right you wanted the do the same thing last week when we had an hour to kill before we had to meet with Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai about our wedding cake." she remembered him.

"Umm, well that's. . . a …, I guess your right. But I'm not going to let you go over there by myself next time" he said n defeat. "Geezs, I would never think they would ever go that far with their 'brotherly love'" Tamaki said as he ran a head though his hair. He then went over to Haruhi and kneed down in front of the chair. "Are you going to be ok?" he put his hand on hers.

"I'll be fine." she told him. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead as he stood up. He then bent back down and slid his left arm under her legs and his right under her back.

"Tamaki what are you doing?" she yelled in surprised.

He lifted her up and out of the chair. "Come on let's get to bed." he said as he carried her across the room to their king sized bed. He laid her onto the bed on pulled the blackest over her. As a father would do with his little sleeping girl. He then climbed in with her. He put his arm around her and she laid her head upon his chest.

"Tamaki." She whispered.

"Mmm?" he answered.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." and they drifted off the sleep.

**A few weeks later**

"I think it needs to be hammed up about an inch or two in the front." Kaoru said to his brother.

"Yes and maybe we should take it in around the waist." Hikaru said.

"No, no more taking it in. I can't breathe in it as it is." Haruhi told them. She was currently barefoot, standing on a footstool, surrounded by mirrors, in her wedding dress. It was beautiful. It was a strapless gown made of ivory silk with a lace up back. It fell to the floor in the back, with a three foot tail that tailed behind her. It had a v cut in the front of the hoop skirt part of the gown, to show her feet. The top hugged her a bit tighter then she wished but it looked good. It had small blue sparkles printed into the fabric starting on the left side of her left beast and continued down the front to the right side of the v and ended at her feet.

"I think it looks fine the way it is." the man in the corner said looking up from his black notebook. 'Lord knows it cost more then it should.' He said in his own head. 'If it wasn't for Haruhi I would have never agreed to be in charge of that idiot's wedding finances.' He looked at the girl host in her dress and smiled. 'At least she'll be happy.'

"Hey Haruhi, why is Kyoya here again?" Hikaru and Kaoru whispered as so the shadow king wouldn't hear.

"It was Tamaki's idea." she told them. She spun around on the stool to see the full image of the dress in the mirror. "I like it this way too. I think he'll love It." she said changing the subject. She really didn't want to get into it.

"Well if you like it like this then I guess we're done." Hikaru said with a sigh. He really wanted to take it in soon more.

"Does that mean I can take it off now?" Haruhi asked .

"Not yet." Kaoru said. "We need to see how it looks with your shoes and veil."

"We have two veils in the other room that our mother designed." Hikaru said.

"We'll go got them." Kaoru said as he and his brother went into the next room, leaving Kyoya and the bride-to-be alone in the room. She continued to look at herself in the mirror as the Host Club vice-president came up behind her. Because of the stool she was about the same height as he was. He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her reflection.

"You know you look good in a dress. You should wear them more often. You'll probably get more customers." Kyoya told her.

"Thanks but I think I'll stick to pants. I have to many customers as it is asking about the twins and if they can come to my webbing." Haruhi sighed. "I can't wait for all this to be over with."

"It's not going to get any easier, Haruhi." Kyoya stated. "If anything it well most likely get harder after you and Tamaki get married. Even now with Saya and T.J. it's going to get harder as they grow up. Haruhi, do you even know what your getting yourself into?" he questioned her.

She nodded. "Of course I do." she paused. "I love Tamaki and Saya and T.J. and even if it's not an easy road to travel, I'm going to take it. I want to marry Tamaki and live out the rest of my life with him. I want to watch my children grow up. I want to see them off to school, and their smiling faces when they get a parent for no reason. I want to them with their idiotic father. All four of us out on a picnic or swimming at the beach." Haruhi expanded to her sempai with a big smile.

"I see." he answered with on of his rare true smiles. "Then I shall wish you the best and offer my help whenever I'm needed."

Hikaru and Kaoru then came back into the room with the veil and some pairs of shoes. She chose the one with the shortest veil and a pair of white heeled shoes with sliver sparkles and straps around her ankles. After she finished choosing her accessories for her gown she went into the next room and changed back into her jeans and tank top.

"Ready to go?" Kyoya asked when she came back into the room.

"I guess so." she replied. "Thank you guys. I love my dress. Is it alright if I leave it here? If I take it home Tamaki will peek at it." she asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Of course." Hikaru said. The four Host walked to the Hitachiin's front door.

"Oh Haruhi, you must bring Saya and T.J. by so we can do their outfits." Kaoru said as they waited for Kyoya's car to pull around.

"I think we should wait until it closer to the wedding. I mean their going grow between now and then." she said.

"I guess your right." Kaoru said.

"Haruhi the car's here." Kyoya said. They said their goodbyes as the two got into the car and drove off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I had a study hall dismoring and had nothing else to do so I went on the computer and did up this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll update soon.


	34. Chapter 34

Ch 34

It was a beautiful evening. Tamaki and Haruhi were in the living rooms with Saya and T.J. They were now five months old and full of energy. They were all sitting on the floor as Tamaki read to them. He had Saya in his lap and Haruhi sat next to him with T.J. in hers.

"The prince ran after her as she ran out of the castle. She ran as fast as she could hearing the bells of the clock tower ring. She stated to run down the stairs, but lost her glass slipper. She was going to get it, but she saw the prince following her and left it. She climb into her . . . Saya I can't read if your going to bounce around so much." Tamaki said stopping story time and nestled his face in his daughter's hair. He had his legs crossed with her in the middle. She had been pulling at the book and bouncing up and down the whole time.

Haruhi giggled as he set the book to the side and pick her up to face him. "You know maybe I won't read to you anymore huh!" with a wide smile he rubbed his nose angst hers and she giggled. Haruhi looked down at T.J. who was busy trying to put a square block into a circular hole. After slamming it a few times he gave up and move it to the right hole a slid it though. He laughed at his ably to put it the right slot.

"Yay, you did it." Haruhi said, taking his hands in hers and clapped them together. She smiled at him as he laughed and bounced around. He crawled off her lap and over to Tamaki who, for some reason, was now on his back on the floor as Saya sat on top of him sucking on her pacifier. T.J. crawled over and pulled at his father's nose with his small hand.

"Ow, T.J." he said turning to see him smiling. He stated to laugh, but it shortly turned into a yawn. "Looks like someone's tired." Tamaki said.

"I think they both are." Haruhi said pointing to Saya who had already fallen asleep on his chest.

"I guess so" he said with a smile. "We should take them upstairs." he sat up, care not wake up his little sleeping girl. He stood and started walking to the door as Haruhi picked up T.J. and followed behind. They walked up the staircase and down the hall to the kids room. They opened the door and set them in their cribs.

After setting them in Tamaki and Haruhi started to head out, but Haruhi turned back before she completely left the room. She stood against the doorframe with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. She switched off the light and went across the hall to her own room to find Tamaki sitting at his desk typing away at his computer. He was looking at the screen as if it was going to ran if he looked away. She smiled and walked and stood behind him.

"You remember of Kyoya when you type like that." she commented. "What you doing anyway." she asked." I taught you finished your summer homework and school starts back up next week."

"E-mailing Kyoya. He sent me an e-mail saying that he landed in California earlier today." Tamaki said as he sent his letter and tuned his chair around.

"California? I didn't know Kyoya was going to America this summer." Haruhi said.

"He didn't ether." Tamaki said with a bit of a laugh. "It's a business trip with one of his father's partners." he lent back in his chair. "His father was going to gave Kyoya's oldest brother, but couldn't at the last minuet. Kyoya offered to go as a way to show he is better then his brothers. He'll be back in a day or two."

"That's good. Kyoya is bond to show off in one way or the other."

He lent forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Haruhi, do you want to go to America? We still didn't beside where to go for our honeymoon." he said pulling her close to her.

"You said we didn't have to decide that till later." she told him not really wanting to go anywhere.

"I did, and if need be the family jet can go anywhere at anytime so we could even deicide the day of the wedding. But your not the one to delay with things." He took her hands into his. "So what's up? Why the delay?"

She sighed as she was pulled onto his lap. "I don't know. I really don't want to go anywhere and I don't want leave the kids when I go to school. How am I going to spend a week away from them." she looked into his eyes when she asked him the last part knowing he felt the same way about the kids as she did.

"Hai, hai I understand." he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know I don't want to leave them ether. But we could take them with us."

"Where are we going to go with two little babies?" she asked.

"How about Disneyland. There is one in California and one in Paris." he said.

"There is also one in Tokyo. Wait you were planning this all along, weren't you?" she asked seeing him being way to happy to want to go to a theme park.

"Maybe." was all he said.

"But it's going to be so crowed and there isn't really anything the kids can ride. And knowing you, you'll want to ride and see and eat everything there." she told him.

"But if we go to the one in Paris we can stay at my old house. I was talking with my mother the other day. She's going to keep the house as a summer home and said we are always welcome to use it. She even said that she would come with us and watch the kids if we wanted to go see the sights." He told her, pushing a blade of hair out of the eyes.

"You were planning this." Haruhi said as she got off of his lap and walked to the other side of the room.

"Haruhi." Tamaki called getting up and following her. "Haruhi, wait." he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her over to the bed. He made her sit down and he kneeled on the floor in front of her. He told both of her hands in his and made eye contact her.

"I'm sorry Tamaki, I guess all this wedding stuff in cathing up with me." she sighed and lowered her head. Tamaki smiled and lifted her chin up so she was looking down into his eyes.

"Haruhi, everyone gets stressed out some times. Everything is planed and fixed and perfect." he stood up and kissed her forehead, still holding her hands. "You should get some sleep."

"Hai." she said standing up and giving him a kiss on the cheek she head to her closet and got ready for bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK I'm sorry for taking forever with this one, but I had a physics project to do and it took forever to do :( But now I'm back and I do have part of the next chapter started so it shold be up soon.


	35. Chapter 35

Ch 35

"Haruhi, Haruhi it's time to get up." Tamaki said as he lent over her and shut off the alarm clock on the side table dresser on her side of the bed. He kissed her cheek and she groaned not wanting to get up. She pulled the covers over her head. With a smile Tamaki climbed under the covers and on top of her and kissed her.

"Tamaki, I'm too tired. Why do we have to get up so early." she said looking up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Because we start school today." he said as he took the covers off of them and got out of bed.

Haruhi sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked at the clock. It read 6:00 a.m. 'Why the hell does he have to get up so early. School doesn't start for three more hours. I didn't even get up this early when I lived with my father and he's closer to the school then I did.' she said to herself as she unwillingly slid out of bed and to the bathroom to wash up. The summer just few buy and she was now starting her junior year at Ouran Academy. She walked to the door and heard the water in the shower running and smiled. She walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Haruhi is that you?" Tamaki asked hearing the door shut.

"No!" She yelled as she went over to the sink on the other side of the room to wash her face.

"Oh, really? Then just who are you and why are you in my bathroom?" he asked turning off the water.

"I'm an evil space queen here to take over and enslave the Earth." she said as she dried her off her face. When she removed the towel she saw an almost naked Tamaki down on one knee in front of her.

"Well your majesty, I would really like it if you didn't enslave the Earth." he kissed her hand and looked up into her eyes.

"I might reconsider it." she put the towel on the rack and watched Tamaki as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Still sleepy?" he asked.

"Of course I am. The question is why you aren't?" she asked her eyes still closed. "I mean we both were up half the night with the twins. Why am I so tired and you seem like you slept all night."

"I guess I'm just a morning person is all." he said with a smile. "We should get ready for school."

"Hai" she agreed and they did just that. When they were fully dressed in their white shirts, blue coats and black pants, and ate, they said good bye to their still sleeping children and left to start their second semester.

"Haruhi why don't we go to the Back to School Caravel this weekend with the kids?" Tamaki asked as they rode to school. She looked up from her book with a confused expression. "It will be an easy week because we just got back and I think it would be fun." he continued.

"I guess we can. Where is it at?" she asked sliding her book into her backpack.

"It's not to far form your father's house. About a mile maybe a mile and a half." he replied.

"Oh I remember now. I use to go when I was younger." she said putting her right index finger on the side of her chin as she remembered the last time she was at the caravel. She was about the start her second semester of her first year in middle school. She and a couple of girls in her class all went together. Haruhi didn't really want to go but was brag along anyway. She remembers how they play the different games and how they rode the rides and all that.

Tamaki smiled as he watched her drift off in taught. He let her go off and stared out the window of the moving car. It didn't take him long till he was looking at the front gates of Ouran Academy. He turned and saw that Haruhi was till staring off into space. He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. She fell out of her taught and looked at him. "We're here." he said quietly.

She smiled and answered. "Hai, hai." They both got out of the car and were greeted by the rest of the Host Club. They went into the school and then to their classes.

**Saturday**

"Tamaki!" Haruhi called though their home to find him. It was almost time to leave and ether he or the twins could be found. She decided to check the garden in the back and walked down the hallway. But, she stopped at the sound of music. She slowly and quietly opened the door to see one of the most beautiful sights she has ever seen. She smiled as she saw Tamaki sitting at his piano with both Saya and T.J. sitting on his lap. He was not only playing for them but he was teaching them. As he hit the different keys he would tell them witch one it was and what the pitch was.

"I think we should wait till their a bit older before we teach them how to play the piano." she said when he ended the song.

He turned to her and smile. "Not really, I started playing when I was about two and a half and the sooner the better. I was also thinking that Saya could learn to play the violin and T.J. the guitar. Kyoya knows how the play so maybe I came get him to teach him. And they can learn marshal arts from Hunny-sempai and Mori- sempai too."

"Tamaki, they just only started to try to walk and you want them to fight?" Haruhi said with a big smile and a small laugh. "Like I said let them grow up a bit before they learn anything. Now come on. The caravel awaits." she said as she pitting up her son and stated to leave to get him ready. Tamaki followed with Saya.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay!!!!!!!!! Family bonding. The next few chapters will be about Tamaki and Haruhi with T.J. and Saya. It's only the start of the 2nd trem so they still have a couple of months before the wedding. There will also be a tragedy between now and then just to add something different. (But I don't know what it will be yet) So anyway Thanks to all of you who have stayed with all the fluff of my story and thanks for the reviews. They help me a lot and I love reading them. So plese review and I'll try to have the next chapter up by Friday at the lasted.


	36. Chapter 36

Ch 36

Haruhi was walking hand in hand with Tamaki as the twins walked beside them. Tamaki had T.J.'s hand and Haruhi had Saya's. They couldn't yet walk on their own, only if they held someone's hand or they were holding on to something little the coffee table in their living room. It was about five o'clock and it wasn't as crowded as Haruhi taught it would. But then most people would most likely come later when it was dark. She smiled and picked up her daughter and placed her on her hip.

"We should get some tickets and let the kids go on some of the kiddy rides." Haruhi said pointing to the ticket booth and the kiddy rides behind it. Tamaki nodded and they walked over to the booth and got ten dollars worth of tickets.

The first ride they went to was the Playland Train. Both kids and adults could ride, but in Haruhi's eyes she saw two little kids and one big one. They then went on the boats and the fire trucks. The two smile as they went around in a circle and pulled on the small rope that rang a small bell on the front of the truck/boat. They then went down the Big Slide on these rope like blankets.

The kids rode all of the rides at lest twice before they went to get something to eat. The kids were given bottles that Haruhi brought for them, while Tamaki tried to eat one of everything there was.

"Tamaki, you're going to get sick if you eat all of that." Haruhi said when he came over to the table she and the kids were sitting at, arms full of food. He placed several dishes onto the table. Haruhi had T.J. in her lap and Saya sat next to her as she held their bottles up for them.

"But they all look so good and I want to see how they all taste." Tamaki said in his defense.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Just don't over do it, ok"

"Ok, here." he picked up a fired dumpling and held it to her mouth. "You should eat to." She smiled and thanked him as he feed her the food.

They finished up and went over to the game section to have the kids play some games. The first game Tamaki helped them with. They had to catch a small fish in a net. He hid the kids in front of him as he kneed down between then. He had his arms around them and his hands on theirs and help them both caught a fish.

"Yay, you won." Haruhi cheered.

"Good job kiddies." the man running the stand said. "Would you guys like the fish or a stuff animal?" he asked looking at Haruhi.

"I think they would enjoy the stuff animals more then the fish." she told him politely.

"Ok, let see." he said as he grabbed a stuffed monkey, cow, and penguin off the shelf on showed them to the kids. "Which one would you guys like?" he asked them. Saya happily picked the penguin and T.J. picked the monkey. "Here, dad, you were playing too, why don't you take this one." the man said handing Tamaki the cow.

"Arigatou." Tamaki thanked him and took the stuffed cow from him. He was still kneeing down with T.J. He looked up and handed the stuffed toy to Haruhi as if it was anther ring. "For you my dear, sweet Haruhi." She smiled and toke the toy from him and thanked him with a kiss when he stood up. He then picked up his son and headed for anther game. The kids really liked the Duck game at the end. They got to pick a duck out of a pool of water. Then they got a prize depending on what number they had on the bottom of the duck.

After playing about twenty rounds they left the game section with dozens on small bouncy balls and paddleballs and other little things like that. They walked over to their final ride before they would head home, the fairest wheel.

They got in line a waited about eighteen minuets to the front. The four of them got into a blue car on buckled the seat belt. Haruhi sat on the left and Tamaki was on the right as the twins sat in between the two of them. It was just about sun set when they stopped at the top of the larger metal wheel. Tamaki reached his arm around Haruhi's shoulders and pulled her so she was closer to him without squishing the twins.

"I love you, Haruhi." He said with a kiss on her cheek.

She smiled and reached out her hand. She pulled his face closer to his and captured his lips. He tasted of pork ramen, but she didn't care. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I love you too, Tamaki, and I always well." She looked down at her two, now sleeping children beside her and smiled wider. They watched the sun set as they slowly rode back down the wheel to the ground below. He kept his arm around her and she laid her head on his arm.

When they reached the bottom they picked up the kids and started their walk to the car. It had gotten more crowed then when they first arrived and was a bit harder to get through. Tamaki moved behind Haruhi so he could keep an eye on her and Saya. The last thing he wanted was to be separated by the crowed of people. They finally made their way back to the car about twenty minuets later. They got into the car and headed home. The twins slept the whole way home while Haruhi fell asleep on Tamaki's shoulder. He smiled and put his arm around her and couldn't help but watch her she as she slept.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I said I have update as soon as I could and I hoped you enloyed it. I'm trying not to drag out anther X number of chapters so the next chapter is going to skip a few months to Christmas time. So untill next time. (damn i'm starting to sound like a Saturday moring cartoon)


	37. Chapter 37

**Note: **Ok I'm skipping ahead a few months.

Tamaki and Kyoya are now 18

Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru are 17

Hunny and Mori are 19

and T.J and Saya are 10 months

Ch 37

"Ok everyone pens down." the prompter said to the students of 2-A. Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru had all just finished their last exam before the Christmas brake. They put their test back into the cream yellow folders, wrote their names on the front, and handed it into the teacher.

"Haruhi, how do you think you did on the exam?" Kaoru asked as he and his brother walked along side her.

"I think I did pretty well. I made sure not to skip any questions this time so I should do fine." she answered him. "What about you?" she asked.

"I think I failed." Hikaru said. "Physics isn't really my thing."

"Didn't you say that about Pre-cal too?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, that and History, and Japanese and Music Theory, oh and English." Kaoru remembered her.

"But you have good grades in all of those classes." Haruhi said a bit confused.

"Yea, well that's only cause I study the night before so it turns out alright in the end." Hikaru said running a hand though his orange colored hair. Haruhi and Kaoru laughed at Hikaru's excuse for his good grades.

"What's so funny?" a tall blond senor asked as he and his classmate walked up to them.

"Nothing!" Hikaru quickly shouted before the others could say anything.

"Ok? Haruhi did you finish all of your test?" Tamaki asked her as he put and arm around her shoulders.

"I did." she answered not rejecting his arm. "So, Kyoya, are there any host plans for the holiday?"

"Not really." he said pulling out his black notebook from his school bag. "Chika had told me that Mori and Hunny were coming home from the university on the 23rd, and then there's the Christmas Party. . . Ow" Kyoya stopped when Tamaki elbowed him in the side. "What was that for?"

"Ex-nay the art-tay." Tamaki quietly told him.

"Christmas Party? What Christmas Party?" Haruhi asked.

"Christmas Party? He didn't say anything about a Christmas Party. Right, Kyoya?" Tamaki said looking at his best friend. Kyoya only gave him a look that said '_Your on your own with this one._'

"He said . . . Chris. . . Ness . . . Marty. Yes, Chris Nessmarty. He is a new student here at Ouran and we were thinking of having him join the Host Club after the brake to replace Hunny and Mori, but it seems that he isn't interested in hosting so we let him go." Tamaki babbled on trying to cover up Kyoya's word.

'Does he really think I would buy that?' Haruhi taught as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as she listened to his completely bogus story. But she knew that he wasn't going to tell her so she might as well go along with it. "Ok Tamaki, I get it." she turned her attention to her missing bag. "I'll be right back I most of left my bag in the classroom." she then went to retrieve her forgotten bag.

The twins moved to either side of him. "Nice save Milord." Hikaru said.

"Yea, she totally doesn't suspect a thing." Kaoru said.

"You think so?" Tamaki asked them. The two couldn't help but laughed at how dim their king could be. Haruhi at this point had come back with her bag.

"What I miss?" she asked with a sweat drop, seeing at how the uncontrollable laughter.

"Don't worry about it, Haruhi." Kyoya said as Tamaki stared to chase after the twins in the courtyard. "The twins are just teasing your husband-to-be again."

"And that different from any other day, how?" she laughed.

"I said to worry about it, didn't I?" he remarked. The two, more grown up, hosts opened the glass door and join their fellow host outside.

"So Kyoya-sempai, are going to tell me about this party?" she asked him as they sat down at a small bench.

"It's not a hosting event so I'm not really obligated to let you. But then I may know something." He said with a smirk.

"And your not going to tell me are you?" she asked the Host Club's vise-president.

"It's not my place to. If you want answers you have to ask Tamaki." He said as he stood up. "Well I think we should be going now, don't you think so Haruhi?"

"Hai, hai" she said knowing she wasn't going to get anything from him. She stood up and yelled over the other thee other host still goofing off. "Tamaki, if you don't hurry up I'm going to leave you."

"You don't have to leave alone, Haruhi." Hikaru told her.

"Yea, you can come home with us." Kaoru said.

"It's been awhile since the three of us played together at our house." They said in unison as they came out of nowhere and wrapped their arms around her.

"No thanks, I'm good." She said braking away from them. "Tamaki are you ready or not?" she asked when he caught up to the juniors.

"Hai, Haruhi. Sorry." he said running up to her. He grabbed his bag and out his arm around Haruhi's waist as the group left the school grounds to their own private estates.

**In the car**

"Tamaki what kind of party do you plan to have for Christmas?" Haruhi said looking into his eyes.

"I told you there is no party, my queen." he said cupping her face.

"I know when your lying to me, Tamaki." she said moving his hands off her face.

"I'm tell you the truth. I would never lie to you. But there really is no party." he told her.

"Ok, then." she said with an evil grin that made Tamaki think of Kyoya.

'Nothing good and came from this' he taught as she moved closer to him.

She slid onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her forced herself into his mouth and started to unbutton his dress shirt. Tamaki put his hands on her hip. When she felt him there she stopped kissing him and moved back to her site without a word. Tamaki sat there blinking in shock and stared at her trying to figure out what had just happened.

'Wait?" Haruhi asked when she saw he was starting.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked.

"Why'd I stop what?" she replied.

"The kiss. We haven't kissed like that for about a week. I miss it." he said with I bit at a laugh.

"I didn't kiss you." she said in a mocking type of way.

"What do you mean you didn't kiss me. You sat on my lap nap and everything." He shouted.

"Tamaki, I'm tell you the truth. I would never lie to you." she said with a smile.

"Oh so that's how it is." he said putting the peaces together. "If you think I you can per sway me with sex, then you are mistaken miss Haruhi" he proudly stated.

"Oh really?" she asked. "Well I know you won't do anything until the 23rd so I have four days to change your mind." she said with the most sexiest smile she could make.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Plaese forgive me. Haruhi and Kyoya are going to be really OOC next chater. But i will have it up soon. Plaese reveiw and thanks for reading.


	38. Chapter 38

Ch 38

Tamaki couldn't take it anymore. It's only been two days of Haruhi's "touchier" and if it continued he would ether end up telling her or taping his mouth shut. She hasn't kissed him since their ride home from school and she wouldn't let him kiss, or even hug her. She kept her distance, but till sent him theses very sexy signs. He never taught she had this much of an effect of him. He almost told her the whole thing the last night. 

**Flashback to the night before**

"Tamaki, can you come here for a sec?" Tamaki was sitting in his room watching some TV when her heard Haruhi call him from the bathroom. 

"Hai, Haruhi I'll be right there." he called back to her as he picked up the remote on turned of the television. He stood up and walked to the door and opened it. His eyes went wide, his heart started pounding, and his face turned red. Haruhi was sitting on the edge of the tub all wet with her back to him. "Haruhi?" she turned her head. "What is it that you needed me for?" he asked her from the doorway. 

Haruhi saw how red he was. 'good.' she taught. "Aaa Tamaki, I need you to do my a small favor. I think I may have cut myself shaving, but I can't tell if I'm bleeding or not. Could you check for me please?" 

'How could he asked that with such a straight face. As if it nothing.' Tamaki taught. "Umm. . . sure." he said as he walked over to her. She swung her legs out of the water and on the outside of the tube so she could sit facing him. He knelt down and gently razed up her right leg. 

"Tamaki what are you doing?" she asked him.

"What do you mean? I'm doing what you asked me." he said looking at her. It was then that he noticed that she was covering her core with her right hand.

"I didn't cut my leg, I cut here." Tamaki could of pulled her to the floor and did her there. His pants were becoming very unconformable as she slowly opening her legs and withdrew her hand. "Well do you see any blood?" she said still with a straight face.

"No." was all he said then he started to stand. 

"Really?" she asked. "Are you sure? You really didn't look." she moved her hand back and used her finger to feel around the area. 

"I'm. . . sure" he said not able to remove his eyes from her active hand. 

"Ok, thanks" she said then climbed back into the tub and turned her back to him once again. 

"Do…you need. . .anything else?" he asked hoping she would invite him in with her.

"No, you can go now." she replied not even looking at him. 

He went back into his room and fell face first onto the bed. "This is evil, so very evil." he said into the pillow. "I can't let her get to me. I promised dad I wouldn't tell her and I won't." 

**Now**

Tamaki was trying think a way to stop all this without telling her. He walked into the twins room to see if they had woken up form their nap yet, they hadn't. Tamaki looked in each of their cribs to check on them. T.J. was fine so he went over to Saya's. When he looked in he saw her cuddled up with her grape print blanket that Kyoya had gotten her when he was visiting a veneer in California. He had gotten Haruhi one as well but bigger and T.J. a model train set from Hollywood. 

"Wait a minuet. That's it" he said quietly as not to wake the kids. "Haruhi would never act this way if Kyoya was here." he walked out of the room and into his own. He picked up the phone and dialed his best friend's number.

Haruhi was reading in the living room when she herd the door bell. She decided to get it herself and told the maid not to worry about it. She opened the door with a hello and found a tall, dark haired man with glasses standing before her. 

"Hello Kyoya-sempai, please come in." she said letting me in. 

"Arigatou Haruhi. He said entering her home.

"Are you here to see Tamaki?" she asked.

"I am. It scenes that your getting to him and he can't take it much more." he said with on of his rare smiles as they went into the living room.

"oh is that so?" she said with a smile. "Yea Kyoya-senpai, remember when you can back from your trip to America and Tamaki was whining that you didn't bring him something back?"

"Hai, would about it." he asked.

"Would you like to get back at him?" she said with a smirk.

"That would be interesting. What do you have in mind." he said bring his hand to his chin.

Tamaki looked out of the window and saw one of Kyoya's car drive off. He decide to go downstairs and meet him. He walked down the stairs and in the living room. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Tamaki yelled. 

"Tamaki shut up, you'll wake the kids." Haruhi sculled him from her seat on Kyoya's lap. He had his arms around her holding his black note book for her to see.

"Why are you on his lap." Tamaki yelled, but not as load as before. 

"He wanted to show me something and only me. So this way he can show me without anyone else seeing." she said.

"Kyoya!" he said angrily. 

"It's nothing you should get mad about. I'm only showing her the records of her duet." he said calmly. They all turned when they heard crying. The turned and saw one of the maids with T.J.

"I'm sorry miss Haruhi, but he since to want you." she said as she rocked the child to try and came him down. She smiled and move from Kyoya's lap and over to her son. 

"It's alright." she told the maid. She took him in her arms and he stopped crying. "Here, here." she carried him back to the coach on sat down next to Kyoya. She set him on her lap but not long after he crawled onto his uncle's. 

Tamaki sat in an arm chair next to them. "T.J. leave uncle Kyo alone." Haruhi said. She didn't know why, but both him and Saya loved to hang on their uncle Kyo. Maybe it was because he was the lest active with them even Mori-sempai would pick them up and play with them. Kyoya on the other hand would only smile. But lately he would aloud them the crawl into his lap and play with them a bit. 

"It's alright Haruhi." Kyoya told her as he put his hand under T.J.'s arms and lifted him into the air. The little boy laughed at all the attention he was getting from the shadow king. Haruhi and Tamaki smiled at this side of Kyoya. 

"Come on T.J." Haruhi said standing up and reaching for her son. "Let's let daddy and uncle Kyo work, ok?" she picked him up off Kyoya and set him down on the floor. She then took his hand in hers and headed for the twins room. But not before asking for some help.

"Mii?" Haruhi called when she saw the young maid in the hallway. 

"Hai, Haruhi. What may I do for you our young T.J. today?" she asked with a bow.

"I need you to so me a little favor." Haruhi said.

"Anything you ask I will be more then happy to do." she replied.

"Could do a little spying for me? Tamaki and Kyoya are planning something and I need you to find out what it is." she asked her.

"But miss Haruhi, that will be rude." Mii said.

"I know, but Tamaki's hiding something." Haruhi told her.

"I will do me best." she said with a bow.

"Arigatou Mii" she said as she left. "Now let's go and wake your sister." she said to T.J. "She'll sleep all day as long as she has that blanket that Kyoya gave her."

-------------------------------------

I'm sorry it took so long but i had all these test because my teachers wanted to get them in before the brake. And i'm really sorry for Haruhi's trick. I asked one of my guy friends what the wost thing a girl could do to him before he told her what she wanted and this is what i got. But it did make a funny monment is anything and i know shes really OOC but its all in good fun. I'll have the next chater up before brake is over and if i dont update before Happy Easter!


	39. Chapter 39

Ch 39

22 December

Haruhi had only one day until the party and to her surprise Tamaki hadn't said a word. "How could he be holding up this long? I mean I've been pulling in all the stops, and all tricks I could think of. Maybe he had Kyoya do all the planning so he wouldn't know anything about it?" she asked herself as she stared out the window. The sun was starting to set and it had been raining all day. See watch as a raindrop hit the window and slowly ran down the glass. It was making her feel tired. "Oh well." She sighed. "I guess I'll fine out tomorrow."

__

Knock, knock

"Haruhi, someone is looking for you." She heard from behind the wooden door.

"Come in." she called turning her attention to the opening door. A small boy ran across the room and into her arms. She smiled and pulled him up onto her lap. He and his sister have been walking on their own for a few weeks now and now he was running.

"Were is Saya?" she asked the man still in the doorway.

"She's with Mii, changing. She decided to wear her diner instead of eating it." He said as he walk over and stood beside her. "Mii, said she'll bring her up as some as she was dressed. I offered to do it, but I guess Mii didn't trust me or something." He said rubbing the back of his neck and lightly laughing.

"Maybe it's because you keep mixing color. Remember when you put T.J. in a blue top and green pants?" she remarked.

"I didn't see anything wrong with it, and besides he picked it out." He said in his defense.

"He was only seven months old at the time how did he pick out his own clothes?" she asked.

"I held him by the dresser and he grabbed them." Tamaki said proudly that his son could do such a thing at a young age. Haruhi only looked at him with a smile and turned her attention back to the squirming mass of joy in her lap.

"So T.J. how was dinner?" she asked her son. "Was it good?" he smiled at his mother and began to laugh when she started to play with him. Tamaki only watch. It was to perfect, mother and son, playing together. Without any worries. It's a great bond that they and only they can share.

"Here we go Saya. I told you daddy and mommy were in here with your brother." Mii said as she opened the door, caring Saya in her arms. Unlike T.J. Saya loved to be carried all the time. Haruhi only hoped that she wouldn't grow up to by to clingy like Hikaru and Kaoru were when they were young. It took them until their last year in junior high school to open up to anyone and even now they only open up to a few people.

Mii put Saya down and closed the door as she left. She slowly started to walk over to Tamaki. He bent down on his one knee and held out his arms to her. When she saw this she ran over to him, only to trip into his arms at the last second. Haruhi quickly got up, with T.J. in her arms, to see if she was alright. But she sat back down when she herd her laughing.

Tamaki wrapped his arms around her and pick her up. He spun her around as Haruhi watched. She know that girls were always a "Daddy's Girl" and Saya was no adsorption. Tamaki then sat down next to Haruhi. The two watched as their children played across their laps.

But just then the two jumped into their parents arms at the loud crashing sound from outside. Haruhi know to well what it was that made her kids scared, for she too was scared. But she couldn't think about her own feeling right now. Her kids would always come before her own. Tamaki know this fact and wrapped his one arm around Saya and T.J. and the other around Haruhi.

"Why don't we call it a night?" Tamaki calmly said as he stood taking both of the children in his arms. They held tight onto his shirt as he lifted them up. He looked down at Haruhi, who still didn't move. "Haruhi." he called to get her attention. "Why don't we have the kids sleep with us tonight?" She smiled and stood up at the sound of his sweet and kind voice. She wanted to hide her face in his shirt and throw her arms around him at anther cash of thunder, but seeing T.J. and Saya shiver at the sound stopped her. She took T.J. back form Tamaki and the four of them walked to the master bedroom.

Tamaki and Haruhi didn't bother changing out of their day clothes and into their night ones. They only laid their kids on the bed and climb in with them. With in minuets they were fast asleep dispute the storm outside. Haruhi on the other hand hadn't. Now knowing that the kids were asleep and couldn't see her she let her fears show.

"It's alright, Haruhi, I'm here. There's nothing to fear." Tamaki said as he reached his arm over the sleeping bundles between them and rested it on her shoulder. Haruhi smiled at his words.

"This is why I fell in love with you." she said to herself as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

After making sure that his three bed mates was asleep, Tamaki slipped out of the bed and out into the hall. He quietly walk to one of the small offices that where on the same floor. He sat down at the desk and picked up the phone and dialed the number that he wanted.

__

Ring

__

Ring

Ring

"Hello?" the man on the other line answered.

"Kyoya, is everything in order for the party tomorrow?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, everything is set." Kyoya said pushing up his glass with his finger. "All of your relative arw being pick up by my cars and Hikaru and Kaoru are picking up Haruhi's at her father's house. He assured me that everyone will be there by 5:00 pm and that none of them have told Haruhi a thing." he reported.

"Good, and Hunny-sempai's and Mori-sempai's plane is arriving early tomorrow morning so they should be on time as well." Tamaki stated.

"Yes, I have made all the things on your list possible and made sure to keep the fact that this was your father's idea and not your's from getting around." Kyoya said.

"It was me idea!" Tamaki yelled into the phone. "Father was only the one who planed it so Haruhi wouldn't find out. Beside from her I know every little. I mean I still don't know where the party is being held nor do I know how many people will be there." Tamaki told his friends.

"Alright Tamaki, I believe you. But you should get some rest. I'll talk to you more on this matter later." Kyoya said.

"Alright, later." they both hung up and went to bed.

No break is over :( oh well

lol sorry lol Anway ill have to next part up soon. R & R plz


	40. Chapter 40

Ch 40

23 December

Haruhi stood in fount of her floor mirror and looked at herself. Tamaki had laid out her blue dress to wear tonight. She still didn't know why they were having a Christmas when their were most likely go to have one next month for the twins first birthday anyway. She sighed and want across the hall to see if Mii needed some help getting the twins ready. She wasn't surpassed that the Hikaru and Kaoru had made them outfits, but she was at how nice they were. Normally they would made an outfit with the top of the line fabric with lots of flash. But this time they didn't. T.J. had a simple white tuxedo (to match his father's of course) with a tint of blue to it and Saya had a formal pink dress with a rose print and lots of glitter. She walked into the room and found Tamaki tying T.J.'s blue bowtie.

"There we go." he said to his son when he was finished. He turned his head to the door hearing a soft giggle. He smiled. "You look beautiful." he complemented putting their son on the floor and moving over to her.

"As do you." she said with a smile and kissed him on the check. Saya walked over to Haruhi and wrapped her small arms around her legs in a hug. She was already in her dress with a matching bow in her hair. Haruhi smiled and bent down to her level. "Here why don't we fix that for you?" she said straighten her bow on top of her head. Saya's hair was a little longer then her mother's, but it held the bow in place. " There, very beautiful."

"Just like your mother." Tamaki said putting his hand on her shoulder and smiling widely. T.J. ran up to Haruhi and stood next to Saya.

"And who is this handsome young man?" Haruhi said with a big smile and taking T.J.'s smalls hands into hers and swing them. He laughed and smiled at his mother. She took them into a hug and then stood up. She looked down at their smiling faces as Tamaki wrapped his arm around her waist.

**__**

Ding, Dong

"That most b Kyoya." Tamaki stated.

"Kyoya? Why is he here?" Haruhi ask as she took her kids by their hands and followed their father down the hall.

"I asked if he would pick up the others and us so the whole Host Club and small guest could arrive together." Tamaki answered.

"Oh" she said. "Does that mean Hunny and Mori will there too?" she asked exited that she would get to see her two sempais again. It was true that she had missed them, everyone did. Well maybe not so much Kyoya, after Hunny left, the host club saved a hundreds of dollars on cakes and other sweets.

"I think they are. Thank is if Kyoya picked them up first." Tamaki said with a smile. He know she missed them. The four of them walked down the stairs and meet Kyoya in the lobby.

"Un Kyo" T.J. and Saya called as they ran over to him and hugged each of his legs. Kyoya felt proud. The young twins only knew about five words. Momma, daddy, please, thanks, ect. He was glade that they could Kyo, even if they didn't get uncle yet. He patted them on the head.

"Looks like they missed you, Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi said with a small laugh.

"It would seem that way." he remarked.

"Come on guys, leave you uncle alone." she said walking over to them and shooing the kids off Kyoya's legs.

"Is everyone in the car?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, and we should be going. It's a bit of a drive to the hotel." Kyoya answered.

"Hotel?" Haruhi asked as she bottomed Saya's coat.

"Yes. The party is being held in one of my hotel's ballrooms on the other side of town." Kyoya said. The rest put on their coats and were meet in the car by four smiling faces happy to see them.

****

At the Party

"Oh Haruhi, didn't Tama look so cute? Here this was taken during the summer when he was four. His poor mother was so embarrassed." Tamaki's aunt Megan said as she showed Haruhi a picture of Tamaki running around at a party in his birthday suit and a bow tie around his neck. "Isn't he just the cutest." she asked with a small laugh.

"Yes he is." Haruhi said as she laughed alone with her.

"ANUT MEG DON'T SHOW HER THAT!" Tamaki yelled with embarrassment.

"OH don't worry about it dear. I mean you two are getting married and you did have two adorable children so she has already seen you." his aunt told him. Haruhi only laughed at this. All night she had meet most of Tamaki's relative and meet up with some of her own that she hasn't seen in years.

"Mmmmoooooommmmaaaa!!" Saya yelled as she ran over to her mother with tears in her eyes.

"Saya what happened?" both Haruhi yelled when she saw her. Her face was all puffy and red. Haruhi knelt down and took her face in her hands. She then looked at her hands. They were also red and puffy. "Tamaki!" she called worried. Both he and Kyoya ran over to her.

"What's wro. . Saya!" Tamaki as he bent down that to Haruhi.

"I don't know, she ran over to me like this." she said.

"Haruhi let me see her." Haruhi picked her up so Kyoya could see her. Kyoya took a look at her. "I think she may be allergic to one of the foods on the snack table. You should call for a car and take her to get looked at. If it gets any worst her trout might close up." he said.

"Momma" Haruhi looked up to see T.J. in Hikaru's arms. T.J's face was also red and puffy.

"T.J. not you too. Hikaru, what happened?" she asked standing up to look at her son. She handed Saya to Tamaki as he called for the car to take them to the hospital.

"I'm not to sure. He and Saya were by the snake table and the next thing I knew was that Saya ran over to you and T.J. started crying. When I went to see what was wrong I found him like this." Hikaru explained. He could see that Haruhi was worried.

"Haruhi, the cars here." Tamaki said. She nodded and took T.J. from Hikaru. "Kyoya?" Tamaki said.

Without anther word Kyoya know what his meant. "I'll take care of things here you get going." he said as he pushed them out the door.

--

I'm reeally sorry for the long update. i'll try to have to next one up soon. I also decide to try to end my story at about 45 chaters. Or at least try. I will not go pass 50 thou. anyway R&R plz


	41. Chapter 41

Ch 41

Haruhi and Tamaki sat in the hospital room, still in their evening ware, while a doctor looked at T.J. and Saya.

"There isn't a lot to worry about Mister and Mrs. Souh." the doctor told them. "Your kids seem to be having an allergic reaction to something they ate at the party." she wrote something down on a clipboard on the side of the table.

"How did you we came from a party?" Tamaki asked not bothering to correct her by telling her that he and Haruhi are not yet married. But that didn't matter right now.

"It was only a guess from your clothes and the fact that it's the Christmas season." She said with a smile. "Now do you know what the last thing they ate was?" she asked.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi hoping that she knew. She did. "Kaoru said that they were eating chocolate peanut butter cupcakes."

"Have they had chocolate before tonight?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, on a number of occasions." Haruhi said.

"What about peanut butter?" she then asked.

Haruhi and Tamaki looked at each other. Even thou the Souh's kitchen staff that made their food it was mainly Haruhi or Tamaki who feed the twins. "I don't think they have." Haruhi said turning her stair to the doctor.

"I see." she took down anther note. "It's not uncommon for young children to be allergic to peanuts or peanut products. In some cases kids have gown out of it and in others it can lead to the swelling of the toroth and death."

This made Haruhi tense up. "Death?" she cried as her eyes went wide and her hand griped Tamaki's so hard it cut off the blood flow.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said now noticing what she had said. She put her hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "Don't worry, all you need to do is keep them from eating anything with or made from peanuts and you'll have nothing to worry about. For now, I'm going to give them a small shout to reduce the puffiness and the redness. They'll be a bit drowsy afterwards, but seeing as it's almost 10:00 p.m. I don't think they'll mind to much." she said with a smile. Haruhi and Tamaki smiled at the doctor's attempt to lighten the mode. Haruhi gave a small laugh. The doctor called for a nurse, who brought in two new, clean needles. "Mrs. Souh can you hold T.J.?" Haruhi nodded and picked up her son. Within a few second he was done and she asked Tamaki to hold Saya and she got the new needle and gave it to her. "They may sleep for most of the day tomorrow but they'll be fine."

Haruhi and Tamaki thanked her for all her work and took he kids home. On the ride home Haruhi sat on the same side on car with the twins beside of her, while Tamaki sat across from them and started to call the others to inform them on how the twins were.

"How is Haruhi?" Kyoya asked after Tamaki finished telling him the kids would be fine.

"She's still a bit worried but she's alright." Tamaki answered him.

"And you?" he asked.

"I'm just glade that they'll be fine." he said.

"Alright then, you two should get some rest when you get home. I'll call the others and inform them on the situation." Kyoya said.

"Thank you, Kyoya." Tamaki said and they hung up. He looked over to Haruhi. The twins had but long fallen asleep but she was still full of worry. "Haruhi!" He called.

"What is it Tamaki?' she asked not lifting her eyes off her sleeping children.

"They're going to be just fine, the doctor said so herself. You don't have to be so worried." He said tiring to consul her.

"But what if she's wrong?" Haruhi answered. Tamaki now knew that she was not only worried but she was terrified that T.J. and Saya where really going to die. The car pulled to a stop outside their home. Tamaki knelt on the floor of the car in front of Haruhi and took her hands in his. Their eyes meet.

"Their going to be just fine, you'll see." Hearing this made Haruhi feel alittle better. "And plus, if Kyoya thought that his staff would ever be wrong when it came to Saya or T.J. he would fire them on the spot and send them so far away that they would forget their own name." He said with a laugh. Haruhi smiled and join him in the laugh.

The door opened and they took the children up to their room, change them out of their party clothes, and then put them into their beds. Tamaki turned on the baby monitor on next to T.J.'s crib and Haruhi did the same with the one by Saya's crib. At first Haruhi taught Tamaki's idea of buying to baby monitors was a bit over protected. But now she was a like happy that she could hear if anything was wrong.

"Haruhi?" her love called quietly as to not wake the sleeping angels. "We should get some rest." he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"But, Tamaki what if. . . "he put his fingers to her lips to stop her mid-sentence.

"They'll be fine. We have both monitors on and we can leave the doors between the rooms open." he pulled his hand away from her face and pick her up bridle style.

"Tamaki! What are you doing?" he scolded him.

"You won't have come to bed if I didn't." He carried her into the room and set her down. He shut the door about half way so the two could change for bed. She went over and turned on the monitors on the bedside table.

"You said we were going to leave the door open." Haruhi said about to go back to the twins room.

"I only closed it half way so we could change. After that we can open it fully." he said already starting to undress. Haruhi sighed and got change. They then went to bed or at least tried too. Haruhi was up most of the night listing to the sounds of her kids breathing into the monitors, waiting in case something happened.

"Haruhi?" and very sleepy Tamaki said. "It's almost 4:00 a.m. Why are you still up?" he asked with a yawn.

"I'm just worried that's all." she told him. He wrapped her in his arms and laid her head on his chest.

"Everything will be fine." he said with a kiss on the forehead. She didn't know how he did it, but the way he said it and the way he held her made her fall asleep.

--

I am so sorry it took me forever to put this help, but with school and prom and SATs and my b-day it just got lost and didnt get a chace to post this. R&R and I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up sooner then this one.


	42. Chapter 42

Ch 42

"Happy Birthday Saya and T.J. Happy Birthday to you" everyone sang. It was a small party like Haruhi wanted. She wanted to keep a clear eye on the twins and the less people the better. It has been a little over a month since the twins were rushed to the hospital and she was still a bit worried. Haruhi and Tamaki blow the candles out on the twin behalf, as they each held one of their children over the two cakes that where in front of them. "Yay!" they all cheered and clapped their hands.

"Tamaki, why don't you help the twins with opening some gifts while I cut the cake?" Haruhi said as she picked up a cutting knife and started to cut the cake.

"But don't you want to be a part of that too, Haruhi? It is there first birthday after all." Tamaki said a bit surpassed that she would even think about missing such a grand part of the party.

"Very well, Tamaki." She said cutting the last peace and putting it on a plate. "Let me hand these out and we can get started."

"Has it really been a year?" the small freshmen in collage asked his much taller classmate.

"Ah" he replied handing him a piece of cake that Haruhi had given him.

"It seams like yesterday that our little Haruhi was giving our consumers tea." Hikaru said taking two pieces of cake from her.

"Yea, walking around in her Ouran boy's uniform." Kaoru said taking the piece that his brother offered him.

"That was yesterday." Kyoya stated. "It was a school day and we were hosting afterward."

"Here you go Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi said handing them him cake.

"Thank you, Haruhi." he said taking the plate. Haruhi only smiled and took two small pieces of cake for the birthday kids.

"Thank you mommy" the young twins said as their mother set the cake in front of them in their highchairs.

Then without any warring a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Haruhi's waist and a head rested itself between her right shoulder and the side of her neck. She placed her hands on his arm and smiles. "It does seem that it was only yesterday, doesn't it." she said to the man behind her.

"It does. Time goes by so fast. All in over a year I meet the woman of my dreams, became heir to my father's company, lost my virginity, got engaged to said woman, saw my mother again, had two heath, beautiful children, and. . ." he stopped and turned the second year student around to face him.

"And?" Haruhi asked locking her eyes on his.

"And I wouldn't change one monument of it for anything, not even the world." Tamaki said and then place a kiss on her soft lips.

"Hey lovebirds! Settle it down you still has guests!" yelled the much older twins from across the tars.

Haruhi smiled back at the other five members of the host club. "Sorry" she said with a small laugh. She unwrapped herself form Tamaki and took her seat at the Table next to her twins. "You guys all done?" she asked them seeing that how more of the cake had made it's way on their clothes then in their mouths. She cleared the places from the small table on each of their highchairs and then cleaned up Saya and put her on the ground, who ran over to sit in her uncle Kyo's lap. Haruhi then picked up T.J. and cleaned him up. She then sat next to Kyoya and Saya with T.J. on his lap.

"Ok then lets start." Tamaki proclaimed. "Here we'll start with our gift." He said picking up two small boxes from the table. One was labeled _To: Saya From: Mommy and Daddy_ and the other read _To: T.J. From: Mommy and Daddy._ They were wrapped in blue paper with a gold ribbon around them. The two smiled when they saw the shiny paper being placed in there hands. They tore open the gift without any help and found the gift that there parents had gotten then. Saya's gift was a gold locket that was in a shape of a heart and opened up to show a picture of her parents, bother and herself. T.J.'s was a bit different but yet the same. He was given a gold pocket watch with the same picture on the opposite on the clock face. Even through they were to young to understand this, but Tamaki and Haruhi wanted to give them something to show them how great it was that they were born, no matter what else was going on around them.

They opened the rest of their gift over the next hour. They had gotten many new toys from their grandparents and Mori. They were given some of the newest outfits from the Hitachiin baby clothing line, some sweets from Hunny and some children books from Kyoya.

T.J. let out a big yawn as his mother set him down on the grand as she stood up.

"Looks like someone is tired?" Hunny said as he took anther bit out of his forth piece of cake. Even in collage Hunny is still Hunny.

"It's almost their bedtime anyway. I'll take them upstairs." Haruhi said as she picked up T.J. and walking to Kyoya to get Saya. But to Haruhi's surprise Kyoya stood up with Saya in his arms.

"I'll bring her up, Haruhi. You have your hands full with T.J. already." he said as he waited for Haruhi to start out so he could follow. She nodded and let him follow her as she started into the house to the children's room.

'I can't believe how much he has changed in the last year.' Haruhi taught to herself as they walk. 'He's the same at school as the day I meet him but outside of that he has gotten nicer and even smiles more. And when he's with the twins he is like a completely different person.

"I didn't really change that much Haruhi." Kyoya stated as they walked into the room.

"Nope, you can still read minds." Haruhi remarked with a smile. They put the kids down in their beds and headed back outside to the others.

--

I know I'm taking forever with the updates but my exams are coming up and school come first. But I will tell you this I plan on posting the 45th (the last chapther) on June 7, witch is the day I posted the 1st chapther so you cam all look forward to that. But never fever. I plan on writhing a KyoyaXHaruhi fic over the summer and and I do have four other stories already, so if you guys really enjoy my writing (witch I don't see how you can, I mean I do enjoy writing but I kind of suck at it) you are free to read them.


	43. Chapter 43

Ch 43

"So Tamaki, are you ready? Your webbing is only a few months away?" asked Kaoru as he sat with the other host members (minus Haruhi and Kyoya) at the table on the tars.

"Yes, everything is all set." Tamaki said proudly.

"Were are you guys going for your honeymoon?" Hikaru asked.

"We were thinking maybe not going on one." He answered.

"Why not?" the older, but shorter blond asked.

"Haruhi doesn't want to leave the kids for a whole week and if we take them with us, it would be more of a vacation then it is a honeymoon." Tamaki said.

"Why have the maids take care of them?" the twin brothers asked.

"She want the two of us the raise them with little help. She thinks we will miss to much of their childhood. And to tell you the trust I think she's right." Tamaki tell them.

"She is right." Kaoru said in a sad voice.

"Kaoru?" his older brother asked.

"When we were growing up, be ever really saw much of our parents." He said. "Even now we don't."

"That's why we have each other." Hikaru said wrapping his brother into a hug.

The whole room became quit as the boys taught about how little they saw their parents because of business or training or illness. They didn't want it for themselves so who were they to ask it to be that way with T.J. and Saya. At this point they could see Haruhi and Kyoya walking down the hall the lead to the tars.

__

Bing dong bing

"I'll get it." They heard Haruhi yell as Kyoya walked outside to the group of boys. "Who could be here this late at night?" she said to herself as she walked to the door. "Well there's only one way to find out." Haruhi opened the door.

"Aaaaaaa"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called. All the boys and servants heard Haruhi's scream and came running to the door, to find two teenage girls standing in the doorway. The one girl was a little taller then Haruhi and had picked her up in a hug and was holding on for dear life. Seeing who it was the boys calmed down and Tamaki told the servants that everything was ok and there was nothing to worry about.

"Haruhi, I missed you. Why didn't you tell my you were a mother and that you were going to get married?" the girl joyfully yelled.

"Mei, I can't breathe." Haruhi said trying to brake away from her once summer housemate.

"Oh, sorry Haruhi." Mei said letting her go of her.

"Hello Mei, it's nice to see you again. It's been what a year now? How have you been?" Tamaki said as he came over to greet her followed by the others.

"Hi Tamaki-sempai." She said if a small wave. "Yes, it has been same time since our last time together." She turned back to Haruhi. "Now were is this little buddle of joy you didn't tell me about. And why didn't you tell me any of this early?" she questioned her.

"Well the twins are asleep now, they had a big day being their first birthday." Haruhi told her.

"Twins! Birthday! You kept this from me for over a year? Then I hard you had a kid I though that it would only be a month or so old, but a year and you had twins." Mei was both happy for her friend but also disappointed that Haruhi had not told her sooner.

"Why do we close the door and talk some more in the living room?" Kyoya said, seeing how this could go on for some time.

"Oh Kyoya-sempai, Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai, Hikaru and Kaoru, I didn't see you guys. How are you all?" Mei said as she went over to them. Haruhi then shut the door as Tamaki came up behind her.

"Are you alright, Haruhi?" he asked in a whisper so the others wouldn't hear.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be." she replied.

"Nothing it's that you screamed when you saw Mei and you didn't tell her about the twins. It just doesn't sound like you." he told her.

"I was surprised that she showed up and I haven't seen her since she went back to live with her mother and step-father. That's all" she told him, but after seeing the worry still in his eyes she pulled him down and gave him a kiss. "All is well I can promise you that." he gave her a smile with a small nod.

"Ok, Haruhi, Come in. Lets go join the others." he said as he out his arm around her waist.

"You go ahead, I'm going to get some tea to bring in." she said.

"Would you like any help?" he offered.

"If I do I can ask Mie to help, after all you were the one who said I should relay on them more often." she said as a joke.

"Alright, alright. I'll see you in there then." He said as he watched her walk off down to hallway to the kitchen.

Tamaki walked into the living room to join the others, and took a seat on one of the lager couches across from Mei and the Hitachiin brothers, who sat on the opposite couch from him. Hunny and Mori sat on the love seat to Tamaki's right and Kyoya had taking up the arm chair on his left.

Haruhi walked in a few minuets later and handed out tea to everyone. They all took their cups and tank her.

"What have you been up to, Mei?" Hunny asked her.

"Well I haven't been doing much. The only thing that changed is that I start to visit my father more often." Mei said taking a sip of her tea.

"That's wonderful, how is your father?" Tamaki asked as Haruhi sat down next to him on the couch. He put his arm around her and she leaned her head on his side.

"He's good, he's starting to dim down his 'open' way of dress a bit when I visit.

About four hours later the gang decided that it was getting late and they should be oh their way. Haruhi was in the doorway of the twin's room looking in on them. She wasn't sure how it happened but over those four hours the host club and Mei had talked her and Tamaki in going on a honeymoon in Hawaii in the United States for two weeks. "How do they except me to leave them alone for two whole weeks?" she said aloud to herself.

"Their going to be alone, Haruhi." Tamaki said from their own room. He had just came out of the shower and was wearing nothing but a purple towel around his waist. He came up be hind her and wrapped hi arms around her and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Yes, they are. They've never been without us for more then a half of day due to school. How can they go for a week without us?" Haruhi was saying.

"Haruhi I think you're the one who can't go the two weeks. The kids will be fine with the nannies and your said that if it had you feel better he would come over and stay with them after work. Everything" kissed her shoulder. "well be" kissed her neck. "fine." kissed her check. "Now why don't we go and have a celebration of our own in room." Whit a smile Tamaki took her by the hand a held her into their bedroom across the hall.

It all started with soft kisses that turned into deep, playful fights then to soft moans. In the past year and a half they have tried it every way, but found this to be the most pleasurable. Tamaki was over Haruhi sucking on her beast while his fingers played playing peak-a-boo with her opening and she pumped his manhood at the same time. They would do this till they both couldn't take in anymore and cum together. They then joined their bodies as one, meeting each other with each trust with kisses, moans and grabbing mixed in. They would finished off and find their way into each other's arms and wait for sleep to come over them and take them off the dreamland.

--

YAY it's summer time and that means more time to write fanfiction YAY!!


	44. Chapter 44

Ch 44

****

April 3rd

"Why do I have to leave?" Tamaki whined as Haruhi packed him a bag of clothes for the night.

"Because it's bad luck to see each other before the wedding, that's why you're going to get over to Kyoya's place tonight." Haruhi said as she zipped the bag close. "And bad luck is the last thing we need."

Tamaki wrapped his arms around her. "But what am I going to do; I can't stay a whole night without you. And what if a storm comes and I'm not here with you?" Tamaki said in a protest.

"The Host Club is throwing you a bachelor party I think you'll have plenty to do." Haruhi told him as she stood in his arms. "And the weather report said that it won't rain till next week."

"But what if it dose? The weather man has been wrong before?" He said laying his head on top of hers.

"Then the others will keep me safe." She said.

Tamaki pulled away. "What others? T.J. and Saya are at your father's house tonight."

"Mei, Renge, Ti, Lee, and some others, their throwing me a bachelorette party tonight as well." Haruhi told him.

"Please tell me that Renge didn't plan it." Tamaki groaned. He could already imagine the young women watching the horrible site of yaoi strippers undressing in HIS house.

"No, she didn't Tamaki." She told him. Tamaki let out a sigh of relief. "Mei did."

Tamaki taught for a movement. 'Would Mei bring hot, sweaty, gay men into his home?' he asked himself. 'Probably not. . . . . . hopefully. '

"Alright. I hope you have fun." he said not being able to think of any other horrible action that could happen.

"You, too. But it's getting late. You should go before they start the your party without you." Haruhi said moving to the bed to hand him his bag.

"Can't I stay for a little longer, Haruhi?" Tamaki said as she came over to him.

"No, Tamaki." she said with a smile. "The others will be here soon and I need to get ready." She gave him a hug and the two of them walked to front door. Haruhi opened the door and Tamaki kissed her good-bye. Haruhi leaned on the door frame and watched her boyfriend walk to the awaiting car. He stopped and looked back with a wide smile.

"What?" Haruhi questioned.

"Nothing" Tamaki answered." It's just that for the past year you haven't been just my girlfriend. I were the mother of my children, the only real enjoys in my life. And now. You well be my wife, to love and hold."

"As long as we both shall live." she said with a smile. Tamaki saw that smile and couldn't stop himself. He dropped his bag and ran the mere yard and a half to her and kissed her deeply, not caring who saw or what was going to on. His lips met hers, his right arm around her waist and his left hand rested on the side of her face as her hands found their way into his hair. He didn't want it to end. He wanted just to stay like this, forever.

"Tamaki . . . you . . . you need to stop." Haruhi tried to say as his lips left hers and was now on the side of her neck.

"But Haruhi." Tamaki cried.

She gave him a quick kiss. "It's only for now. We can continue tomorrow night." Tamaki looked into her gloden eyes with a smile and kissed her on the forehead.

"Alright then. I'll see tomorrow. To tell you the truth I'm looking forward to see the twin's dress for you. I saw the flower girl's dress they made Saya and it was beautiful and T.J.'s ringboy tux looked wonderful." he said as he picked up his bag and they both walked to the car. They shared one last kiss and Tamaki got into the car and was off.

Haruhi stood there and watched the car pull out of the estate. She then started to walk back up to the door when she herd a loud horn blow. She turned to see that Mei and the others were pulling up the driveway. She waved to them and waited for the car to come to a stop. The car did stop and six young women stepped out of the car and came up to Haruhi chatting about her wedding the next day and the actives they had planed for tonight.

"Haruhi, I still can't see you this way." said Lee, Haruhi's friend for both grade and middle school.

"See my what way?" Haruhi asked.

"As a wife and mother and of twins no less. I mean Haruhi, you were always the reasonable one who never took any risk and now look at you. Remember when we were in 6th grade and we all wanted to skip class when we had that really old sub, you were the only one that showed up to class and we all got in trouble."

"Well you shouldn't have skiped." Haruhi said

"Yea, but look at all the risk you have taken." Lee said. Haruhi opened her mouth to protest what Lee had said, but then shut it knowing she was right. "And you know what?" Lee continued by giving her a hug. "I've never seen you happier." Haruhi could only smiled.

"Yea and if that petty boy ever upsets you, you can always me to kick his ass for you." Ti said.

"Thanks Ti." Haruhi had been friends with Ti from the week they were born. They were born 4 days apart and lived next door to each other for years. Even after Ti moved when they were ten they still went to the same middle school and even when Haruhi went to Ouran they were still the best of friends.

"Now why are we out here lets get inside and party." said Renge. They all nodded and went inside.

"I wonder how Tamaki is doing?" Haruhi said to herself as they girl went into the house.

--

I'm sorry I told forever but I did get it up. So I hope you all enjoy it. I also have a poll for my next fic on my profile for my next fic so please go and vote.


	45. Chapter 45

Ch 45

"Kyo-chan when is Tomo-chan coming?" the younger of the two college freshmen asked.

"He should have been here already, but know Tamaki he is probably trying to stay with Haruhi as long as he can." Kyoya said as he looked out the front window.

"Maybe you should call Haruhi?" Kaoru said.

"Or Mi Lord's cell." Hikaru said.

"No, I'm sure he'll be here soon." Kyoya said taking a seat at his computer desk. The five boys were spread out in Kyoya's bedroom waiting for their guest of honor.

"Hey Kyoya!" Hikaru said after a few minuets. "What are the plans for Mi Lord's bachelor party anyway?" he asked.

"Yea, all the parties I've herd of all ended up at a skin bar, and Haruhi would kill us if she found out we went there." Kaoru said.

"Not to mention were all younger age to drink and Kaoru and I are still 17 and can't get into a skin bar without paying off someone." Hikaru noted.

"We're going to a bar! Kyoya we can't" Hunny said.

Kyoya put his hand up to show them all to stop talking. "We are not going to a skin or any other type of bar. To let the truth I have nothing planed for tonight. Whatever we do is up to Tamaki so we'll see what we're doing we he gets here."

__

Knock, knock

"Young Master." a servant said opening the door. "Young Master Tamaki has arrived."

"Thank you, please send him up." Kyoya said.

"As you wish sir." he said with a bow. Within the next five minuets Tamaki was with them in the room.

"So what's the plan Mi Lord?" the twins asked him.

"Plan for what?" The blond asked the back.

"For your bachelor party. Instead of planning I decided to have you pick were we go we do." Kyoya said.

Tamaki put his hand to his chin, "I got it." he said. "Let's follow Haruhi with her party." he said.

"And why would you want to do that?" Kyoya asked.

"Because who knows what kind of things those girls have in store for my Haruhi." Tamaki cried.

'Even as a father he can be so childish' Kyoya taught. "Fine, do you know were they are going?" he asked.

"No." he said.

"Alright lets start by going to your place and see if they had left yet." Kyoya said as the others cheered and walked out of his room.

****

At Haruhi's Party

"Alright we have a half hour until we need to leave so Haruhi show us to your closet so we could doll you up for tonight." Renge said as they walked into the house.

"Were are we going?" Haruhi asked as they started up the stairs.

"To the Rose dance club and restaurant." Lee said.

"Why are we going to a dance club?" Haruhi said. She wasn't that much into dancing.

"Because this is your last night as a free women." Mei said. "After tomorrow when will you ever get to go out like this?"

"Mei, I don't go out like this." Haruhi told her.

"Well you should." Mei said.

At this point they had reached Haruhi's room and were in her closet looking for the perfect outfit for her. They come up with dozens of out fits but none that Haruhi was willing to were. Finally Ti had picked a good one. It was a black halter top that sparkled in the light with a black min-skirt with a white longer one under it. The white skit reached Haruhi's knees and the black just barely would cover her lower section if the other skirt wasn't there. When Haruhi was dressed they walked out to the car that was waiting for them.

"Tomo-chan it's them." Hunny said from behind some larger bushes in front of Tamaki's home.

"Alright lets get to the car and follow them." Tamaki said as he lead the four of them to Kyoya who was waiting in his black sports car. They reached the car and told Kyoya wait way the they girl had went. He then started the car and followed down the rode that other had said they went.

"Hello ladies" the host said in a very high voice (for a guy) at the door. "My name is Marty how can I help you fibulas young ladies this evening." he said with the music blasting behind him. He was tall with dark black hair and a big smile. The place had to floors. The bottom floor was nothing but a huge dance floor with a DJ in the center. The second floor over looked the bottom floor and was full of tables were people could sit down and eat.

"Yes, we have a table saved for seven." Renge said.

"Oh yes the bachelorette party. Tell me who's the lucky lady?" he asked and they all pointed to Haruhi. "Well aren't you a beauty. Now sweetie if there is any song you would like played, you just tell dear old Marty and I'll make sure that it is played right away."

"Oh, ok" Haruhi said not wanted all of his attention.

"Ok now let me take you to your table." he said as the group of young woman to a table by the railing. They sat down and Marty passed them a menu and went on his way. The girls looked over the railing and saw dozens of people dancing to some new age tex-no music as the different color lights flashed. The girls sat down and ordered their drinks.

"Isn't this fun, Haruhi?" Renge asked.

"I guess." she answered.

"Well the let start this party off." said Mei. "We should order something small for the table like french-fries or cheese sticks so we can go dance."

"But what about our stuff?" Haruhi asked thinking maybe she could stay at the table instead of dance.

"Oh don't worry Haruhi, they have lockers downstairs be can put our bags in." Lee told her.

"Are we ready ladies?" Marty said as he came to the table and handed out their drinks. They ordered some food to share among the table and talked about the day to follow, unaware of the group of young men a few tables away from them.

--

Ok I finisned the story on my computer with 47 chapters, so I will be posting one tomorrow and the last on Monday. I hoped you have enjoyed it and thank you to everyone who has stayed up to date with reading it.


	46. Chapter 46

Ch 46

"Hey this place an't so bad." Hikaru said to no one unparticular.

"Yea! Hey Kyoya, we should have a dance party like this next time at the Host Club." Kaoru said.

"It all depends on what Tamaki thinks." Kyoya said not enjoying the fact that his so-called best friend was staking his very soon to be wife.

"Well Mii Lord what do you said?" the twins asked but Tamaki said nothing. He was to busy watch the waiter of the girl's table to hear them.

"Kyoya, that wait just touched my Haruhi!" he yelled to his friend.

"He put his hand on her and Mei's shoulders. He was probably asking them if they wanted anything else. It's nothing to worry about." he told him.

"Wait their getting up." Hunny started.

"Ah" Mori said in agreement.

"Alright lets go!" Tamaki said as he, the twins, and the two college students followed the group of girls down to the dance floor, while Kyoya stayed and paid the bill. He paid the waiter and looked at his watch. 11:04 p.m.

"I hope Tamaki knows that if Haruhi finds him here he is in trouble, but if she finds him here after midnight she will kill him." he said quietly to himself as he found his way downstairs and to the rest of the Host Club.

****

With the girls

"Haruhi, come on!" Lee called. "Let's go dance!"

"I don't really dance." Haruhi said.

"You would if Tamaki was here, right?" Mei asked.

"I would, why?" Haruhi asked. Mei stood behind her and pointed to a tall man with dark black hair and glasses coming down the stairs. "He wouldn't" Haruhi said knowing exactly who it was.

"Well there's one way to find out." Renge said. "Watch him and see if he picked up a cell phone." she said as she pulled out her phone and called the shadow kings cell.

__

I'm an't happy, feeling sad. I got sunshine in a bag. I'm useless . . .

Kyoya could barely hear his ring tone, but he could feel it vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw the name Renge flash across the screen.

"This is bad." he said to himself. He didn't asked but called Kaoru's phone instead.

****

With the girls

"See it is Kyoya. That means that Tamaki and the others are round here somewhere." Mei said.

"Maybe he came by himself." Haruhi said really, really hoping Tamaki wasn't there.

"But isn't Tamaki's party at Kyoya's place." Lee said.

"That's right and Kyoya wouldn't just let them roam freely in his house." Renge said.

****

With the boys

"Hello!" Kaoru said as he picked up the phone.

"Hey Kaoru, Haruhi knows we're here. Get the others and meet me by the door."

"How'd she find us?" he asked.

"I'm not sure but Renge called me and when I looked around I saw her and the other looking at me." Kyoya explained.

"Alright, I'll get the others" Kaoru said hanging up and moving the others to the door.

"Is everyone here?" asked Kyoya when he meet up with the others.

"Yea, we're all, oh no. . . " Hikaru said as he saw seven young women standing a foot or two away.

"Hello boys!" Mei said. The boys froze were they stood.

"Oh, hi what are you doing here?" Tamaki asked trying to cover up the fact that they were stocking them.

"We should be asking you the thing?" Haruhi said crossing her arms.

"We were bring Mii Lord here for his party." the twins said.

"So you brought him to a place to dance with random woman when he is getting married tomorrow." Haruhi said.

"Alright." Tamaki said seeing that she was getting mad. "We were following you. I couldn't stand being away form you." he said.

"I know." she told him.

"You knew?" five of the sick boys asked.

"Yea, Mori-sempai called me about two hours ago and told me." she said with a smile as the boys all looked at Mori. Not even Hunny was aware that he had called Haruhi. "Come on we have a big day tomorrow. We should be getting home and get some sleep." Haruhi said to Tamaki. They all agreed and headed home.\

--

Ok the LAST chapter will be up tomorrow, :( but my KyoyaXHaruhi poll is still openuntill 5:00pm (EST) tomorrow if anyone would like to help out with the time frame for it.


	47. Chapter 47 END

Ch 47

Haruhi stood by the big bay window in her room in her wedding dress. She look outside and watched Hikaru and Kaoru get into a car and head over to Kyoya's. They had come over about an hour or so ago to help her get into her dress. They also helped T.J. and Saya with their. Her father had brought them over awhile ago to get ready. They were with the brides maids right now, like she had asked, as this left her alone to think.

She looked at the tri-photo in her hands. The top picture was form about 10 years ago. It was of Haruhi and both her parents at beach. It was the last group picture they had taken before her mother's passing. She taught about what her mother would say to all of this. Her being a mother, getting married. "Mother I do hope you are proud of me." She said to herself. "I know you would have loved to meet Tamaki and your grandkids."

The middle picture was of her with the Host Club. It was taken her first year at Ouran. It was taken the night of the school festal. She remember who she and the others had almost lost Tamaki to that Éclair woman. She was glade she was able to bring him back and that the Host Club stayed together. If she haven't had meet them that day, and broke a 8 million yen vase, she had have gone though high school with no friends and only be known as the "commoner." Everything she had now even T.J. and Saya she had them to thank.

The last picture was of her, Tamaki, T.J. and Saya. It was the same picture that they had given to T.J. in his watch and the Saya in her locket. It was taken in the rose garden behind their house. She knows that it wasn't in her's or Tamaki's plan to have kids in high school, but she wouldn't change it. She was happy with Tamaki and happy that they had the twins.

__

Knock. Knock

"Hai!" Haruhi called.

The door slowly opened to revile her father. "It's almost time to get going. The photographer would like to get some pictures of the bride's court before heading over to the church if your ready." her father told her.

"Hai." she said. "I'm ready." she turned to face him. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Beautiful as always." he said walking over to her and taking her hands in his. "Just like your mother." they both smiled at his last remark. "Now did you go over and make sure you have everything on the list." he asked.

"What list?" Haruhi asked a bit worried she had forgotten something.

"You know, something old, something new, something barrowed and something blue." he said.

Haruhi sighed. "Hai, dad I did." she said.

"Really, ok then what's old?" he asked.

"My chin bracket you gave me for my 10th birthday."

"Ok what's new?"

"My dress, shoes, and my vale."

"The borrowed?"

"I borrowed these pearl earrings for Tamaki's mother."

"And the blue?"

"Mother's blue necklace that who gave me the night I went with Tamaki to his father business party." She said moving her hand to the blue stone around her neck.

"And there is one more thing." her said putting his hand into his pocket of his tuxedo that Haruhi insisted him wear. He pulled out a small gold pin in the space of the character for love. "This was not only your mother's, but your grandmother's and her mother's and so on. This little trinket goes back at least six generations, Seven if you court yourself."

"Dad, it's beautiful." she said as she took it and pined it on the left side of her dress over her heart. When it was now she looked at her father. "Thank you, dad." she said while giving him a hug.

"Your more then welcome, Haruhi". he let her go. "Come on, if we don't let his guy for husband hired to take pictures or we're going to be late." he said.

"Alright, lets go."

"Kyoya were is she? We are going to start any minuet. It's not like Haruhi to be late for anything, and her own wedding. Oh Kyoya something must have happened to her." Tamaki continued to carry on for a few more minuets before Kyoya finally spoke.

"Tamaki it is customary that the bride be at least fie minuets late. Now stand up straight before to mess up your tux." Kyoya said fixing his cufflinks. It was only he and Tamaki in the back of the church with the priest and alter boys. The rest of the Host Club was in the back awaiting to lead the brides down the isle. Kyoya too should have been back there to lead Mikki, Haruhi's maid of honor, but know that Tamaki couldn't be left alone until the last minute. He then felt a pull at his side. He looked down to see one of the alter boys tugging at his jacket.

"I'm sorry but it time for us to go to the back of the church, Sir. The bride has just arrived and it's time to start." he said.

"Thank you, I'll be right behind you." the boy went to pick up his candle that he was going to carry as Kyoya turned to Tamaki. "Ready?"

"Hai" Tamaki said and then he was alone.

Everyone stood as the music started to play. Hunny and Lee where the first to start down the isle, followed by Hikaru and Renge, then Kaoru and Ti. Then it was Mori and Mei Then it was Kyoya and Mikki. Hunny walked along side T.J. as he carried the rings. They got half way down when he put his arms up to Hunny to carry him. Hunny only smiled and picked him up and continued on. Then Saya went with Kirimi. They each had one hand on one side of the basket of cherry blossom pedals, gently tossing them to the floor as the walked. The was now time for Haruhi to walk down the isle. Her arm wrapped around her father's.

"You ready?" he whispered to her

"Hai." she said and they walked down the same isle that her friends and her parents had. Walking to the man who she loved with all her heart. To the man she was going to give her life to. They had reached the alter.

"Ladies and gentlemen we gather here today to join these to in holy matrimony. Now who giveth this woman." the priest said.

"I do." Ranka said. He gave her hand to Tamaki, who lifted her vale over her head. Ranka then took a few steps back to his seat.

"Now Tamaki, do you take this woman, to have and to hold. Though sickness and health, for better or worst as long as you both shall live?" the priest said.

"I do." he answered.

"And do you Haruhi, take this man, to have and to hold. Though sickness and health, for better or worst as long as you both shall live? He asked her.

"I do." she said.

"May we have the rings?" he said.

Hunny had point Haruhi and Tamaki and whispered to T.J. "Go to mommy and daddy." and he did.

"That's my boy." Tamaki whispered to him as he took the rings. "Now go back to Uncle Hunny." the boy smiled and did as his father had told him.

"Tamaki place the ring on her hand and said 'With this ring, may I be wed.'"

Tamaki held her soft hand. "With this ring, may I be wed." he said as he slide the round metal onto her finger.

"And Haruhi you do the same." he told her.

"With this ring, may I be wed." she said as she slide the ring on him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." he looked at Tamaki. "You may now kiss the bride."

Tamaki and Haruhi wasted no time as their lips meet for the first time as husband and wife. The music started to play and the bells began to ring as the went down the isle together to their new life together with their children.

_**The End**_

_--_

Did you guys like it? Hate it? Let me know. I had a lot of fun writing it and it felt really good when you guys would tell me how you can't wait to see what happens next. The wedding in it self may be a bit off of a real one, but it works. I couldn't remember if the ringd or the vows came first. But it fine I guess.

In other news I plan to have the first cahpter of my HaruhiXKyoya fic up by Firday I'm not planing for it to be as long as this one but then I didn't plan for this one to be this long ether. And I will have a beta for this fic and I am really really REALLY sorry for that.


End file.
